Hombre entre hombres
by pleasenoticemesempai
Summary: Nuevas aventuras de Ranma y Akane. Por el camino Ranma va a convertirse en un auténtico hombre entre hombres... o eso es lo que espera su madre... y Akane. -Continuación del manga- ATENCIÓN: "Hombre entre hombres" es un romance/aventura que contiene situaciones explícitas. Lectura no recomendada a menores de 18 años. Ni de 21. Ni de 90.
1. Capítulo I: Almas en pena

Todos los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 1: ALMAS EN PENA**

La boda había sido un desastre. Después de lo sucedido en el Monte del Fénix Ranma creyó por un momento que al fin podría tener un final feliz con su prometida, cómo en los cuentos, donde el príncipe salva a la princesa de un peligroso monstruo y de su sueño eterno, pero parece que el destino no opinaba lo mismo. Estaba claro que ninguno de los dos estaba preparado para casarse, pero en el fondo ambos lo deseaban. Aunque por mucho que ellos quisieran hacerlo no pudieron evitar que la legión de prometidas de uno y admiradores de la otra arruinaran ese día.

Ranma ya había confesado sus sentimientos hacia Akane, y ella, de alguna forma, lo había oído todo. Aunque el chico de la trenza no había recibido una respuesta directa de la chica, suponía que ella sentía lo mismo. Suponía. El chico, ahora chica, tumbado en el tejado dejaba que la lluvia acariciara su rostro. Era imposible saber si aquello eran solo gotas de lluvia o lágrimas, o tal vez eran ambas cosas. ¿Por qué tiene que ser todo tan difícil? Se preguntaba una y otra vez mientras rememoraba lo sucedido hacía ya unas horas: sus "amigos" entrando al dojo, donde se celebraba la boda y cómo destruían todo a su paso, con gritos como "_airen ser de Shampoo_" o "_Saotome no te atrevas a casarte con mi Akane_".

Los pensamientos de el chico tomaron otro rumbo, hacia su prometida, lo bonita que le pareció cuando la vió vestida de novia, haciéndole rememorar cómo lo había hecho sentir todo este tiempo desde la primera vez que se vieron. Recordó como la había conocido, el "_¿quieres ser mi amiga?"_ que le dijo en el dojo, que iluminó su corazón. El chico había ido dejando a los amigos que hacía por el camino, como requería el entrenamiento para convertirse en maestro de las artes marciales, por eso estaba muy feliz de haber encontrado una nueva amiga, pero tras lo sucedido en el baño y enterarse que él sería su prometido todo cambió. Akane lo odiaba, y encima el chico empeoró la situación cuando dijo que "su cuerpo cuando es chica está mucho más bien formado que el suyo". ¿Por qué siempre tengo que actuar de esta forma tan estúpida? De algún modo parece que Akane lo perdonó con el tiempo.

Más momentos del pasado pasaron por la mente del chico. Al rememorar el _"cuando sonríes te ves linda" _que él dijo a Akane una tímida sonrisa se esbozó en los labios del chico, que se desvaneció rápidamente cuando recordó el _"para mí es como si nuestro compromiso nunca hubiera ocurrido"_, que le dijo Akane ya hacía tiempo. El chico no podía recordar por qué Akane le dijo tal cosa pero esa frase se quedó gravada en su mente, una memoria que lo hacía sufrir cada vez que lo recordaba. Esos pensamientos hicieron que Ranma se diera cuenta de una cosa: por cada buen recuerdo que tiene junto con Akane hay diez de malos. ¿Por qué es así? Se preguntó. ¿Es casualidad? ¿O es culpa nuestra?… ¿O mía?

En el tejado, ahora sentado, el chico se tapó la cara con las manos por el dolor que le causaba el pensamiento de que todo es culpa suya. Siempre la hago sufrir, pensó. Ya sea por mis palabras o por lo que hago siempre acaba llorando o pegándome. Soy imbécil.

Se levantó. Tenía que hablar con Akane, no podía dejarlo todo así como está. De un par de saltos se plantó delante de la ventana de la habitación de la chica. Lo que vió allí hizo que su corazón se desgarrara. Akane estaba llorando sonoramente tumbada en la cama con la cabeza hundida en su almohada. Kasumi, detrás de ella le acariciaba la espalda y le suspiraba palabras alentadoras al oído. Nabiki, sentada en el lado opuesto de la cama miraba a su hermana pequeña con cara de pena, era la primera vez que Ranma la veía exteriorizando sus sentimientos, aunque fuera involuntariamente. Soun, de pie, en la puerta, contemplaba la escena con una expresión seria mientras guardaba el anillo que iba a ser para la novia de nuevo en su cajita. Ranma, dolido inmensamente por lo que veía salió corriendo de allí hacia la ciudad.

* * *

Caminando, divagando por Tokio, con las manos en los bolsillos y la mirada perdida en el horizonte estaba el chico de la trenza, absorbido por los neones de la ciudad y la infinita multitud. Lo he vuelto a hacer, pensó. La he vuelto a hacer llorar.

* * *

La lluvia se había detenido y Ranma se había convertido de nuevo en hombre echándose agua caliente encima. Los cerezos estaban florecidos. A lo lejos se veía un gran parque teñido de color rosa, donde un montón de gente comía tranquilamente, de picnic, y algunos niños jugaban. Por el lado del chico pasó una pareja de la mano. Ranma se fijó en ellos. Parecían tener unos veintitantos años, la chica un poco más joven que él.

— Keiko eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida — dijo el hombre, mirando a su chica a los ojos.

— Oh Takeshi, casarme contigo me ha hecho tan feliz — respondió la mujer mientras apoyaba su cabeza al hombro derecho de su marido.

Ranma desvió la mirada con una cara de asco al ver tal muestra de pomposidad, pero un pensamiento vino a la mente del chico. Ojalá todo fuera tan simple con Akane. Suspiró y siguió caminando con la cabeza abajada, absorbido por sus pensamientos y una mueca de tristeza en su cara.

Tras seguir andando un buen rato por las calles de la ciudad. Ranma, sin darse cuenta, había entrado en un gran parque. Los cerezos eran abanicados por el viento, haciendo que las copas de los árboles se balancearan suavemente. Los pétalos de los cerezos caían lentamente al suelo. Por un momento la tortura por la que estaba pasando Ranma bajó la intensidad al contemplar tal belleza. Sin previo aviso un fuerte ruido a su lado hizo que el chico levantara la cabeza de golpe para ver de dónde provenía ese sonido. Una bola del tamaño de una pelota de playa inflable aterrizó a su lado dejando un gran cráter, tenía que ser como mínimo de acero para dejar tal marca. Ranma ya había visto esa arma antes… Shampoo.

A lo lejos vió unas figuras peleando entre ellas. Constantemente se oían gritos como ahora "Ranma ser airen de Shampoo", "Ranchan no te quiere a ti" y "jo, jo, jo, jo". Un poco más lejos otra pelea tenía lugar: un chico con una espada de madera intentaba golpear a un cerdo negro mientras ese cerdo le mordía la mano.

— Kuso, ¿aún están así? — murmuró el chico de la trenza entre dientes — ¿No han causado suficiente daño por hoy?

Ranma salió disparado de ese lugar. No quería saber nada más de ellos. El chico se detuvo un par de manzanas de la pelea. ¡Todo es culpa suya! ¡Si no fuera por ellos nos habríamos casado! y… y… seríamos felices, pensó el chico mientras golpeaba una farola, haciendo que esta se partiera por donde el chico había golpeado. ¿A quién quiero engañar…? Es todo culpa mía. Si en su momento hubiera despachado a Shampoo y Kodachi, si hubiera dicho a Ucchan que la quiero, pero sólo como amiga, si hubiera dejado claros a Kuno los límites de su osadía a la fuerza, si hubiera mandado a Ryoga al infierno la primera vez que durmió con Akane… De nuevo, una lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla. El chico continuó su marcha.

Deambulando como un alma en pena por lo que parecía una eternidad, al oler comida Ranma levantó la cabeza, estaba muerto de hambre, no había ido a cenar a casa de los Tendo y estaba muy lejos para llegar a tiempo. Supongo que tengo suficiente dinero para un bol de ramen, pensó.

Estaba en una calle estrecha con numerosos letreros en ambos bandos, había varios restaurantes, pero no llevaba suficiente dinero encima para comer en ninguno de ellos. Ranma suspiró y siguió andando.

En un rincón de esa calle estaba el restaurante más pequeño que había visto el chico, no debía pasar de los diez metros cuadrados y sólo tenía la barra, con lo necesario para cocinar a un lado y tres taburetes en el otro. Al ver que el precio era muy asequible Ranma apartó la cortina y entró al local. Una señora de unos sesenta o setenta años estaba detrás de la barra sentada y cuando Ranma entró se levantó y le dedicó una sonrisa un poco forzada.

— ¿Qué te sirvo? — preguntó la señora.

— Un bol de ramen por favor.

— ¿Qué quieres que ponga?

— Lo más barato que tengas.

La señora se lo quedó mirando unos segundos, suspiró, y empezó a cocinar. Ranma se sentó en un taburete y en absoluto silencio continuó absuelto en su miseria, tapándose la cara con las manos. Unos minutos más tarde la señora terminó de cocinar el ramen del chico y se lo sirvió, Ranma agarró unos palillos y empezó a comer.

La comida no era nada del otro mundo, más bien dicho, tenía muy mal sabor. La señora se había pasado con la sal y los fideos tenían partes crudas, además había mezcladas unas especias no identificadas que daban un sabor muy amargo al bol de ramen. Aún así, al no ser tan malo como la comida de Akane y con el hambre que tenía, Ranma se lo terminó todo rápidamente.

— ¿Te ha gustado, niño? — preguntó la señora, lavándose las manos y una expresión seria en la cara.

— Emm… no mucho… había trozos crudos… y era un poco amargo… — respondió Ranma, intentando ser amable y sincero a la vez, mientras sacaba su cartera para pagar.

— Oye niño, si no tienes nada bueno que decir es mejor que no digas nada.

Ranma pagó y salió de la tienda dirigiéndose caminando a casa. La frase que le había dicho la señora resonaba en su cabeza: si no tienes nada bueno que decir es mejor que no digas nada… si no tienes nada bueno que decir… es mejor que no digas nada…

Esa frase hizo que el chico recordara todas las veces que había llamado a Akane pechos planos, poco femenina, gorda, etc. Sabía que sus palabras hacían que ella se enfadara, eso es lo que él quería, él quería ver esa chispa en los ojos de Akane que tanto le gustaba, pero se dio cuenta que muchas veces sus palabras habían herido a su prometida, la había hecho llorar numerosas veces. Ranma se odiaba a sí mismo por eso. Una y otra vez por hablar sin pensar le hacía daño. De ahora en adelante no la voy a volver a hacer llorar, pensó. No puedo soportar verla así. Yo no soy bueno con las palabras, si hablamos seguro que acabaré diciendo alguna estupidez. Si no tengo nada bueno que decirle es mejor que no le diga nada.

Sin darse cuenta Ranma ya estaba delante de la casa de los Tendo. Entró. No había nadie, todo el mundo debía estar durmiendo ya, o eso pensó el chico. Ranma entró en su habitación, se puso el pijama, se tumbó en su futon y al minuto empezó a soñar, exhausto por un día tan largo.

* * *

Akane estaba mirando por la ventana de su habitación. Tenía los ojos rojos de haber llorado tanto y sus mejillas aún estaban un poco húmedas por las lágrimas. En su mente un solo pensamiento daba vueltas una y otra vez: es todo culpa mía, si yo solo hubiera…


	2. Capítulo II: Tocando fondo

Todos los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.

_(los dos primeros capítulos tienen influencia de Ranma's Morning Confessions)_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 2: TOCANDO FONDO**

Amaneció en casa de los Tendo. Akane lentamente abrió los ojos y poco a poco se levantó hasta quedarse sentada en su cama. Había sido una noche dura para ella. El fantasma de la boda fallida aún rondaba por su cabeza. Con la mirada perdida Akane fue recordando poco a poco lo sucedido ayer: el breve momento de alegría al ver a Ranma vestido de novio hasta que todo fue desgarrado al entrar los invitados. El dojo había quedado reducido a escombros, igual que la felicidad de la pareja. ¿Por qué nos tuvo que pasar eso? ¿He hecho algo malo? ¿Me lo merezco? Se preguntaba una y otra vez Akane.

— Seguro que ahora Ranma me odia — murmuró Akane entre dientes mientras una nueva lágrima se deslizaba lentamente por su mejilla hasta su mentón, para después caer sobre su cama.

Y es normal que me odie, pensó con una expresión triste. Todo es culpa mía. Seguro que cree que sólo acepté a casarme con él porqué mi padre me obligó. Él me dijo que me quería en Jusendo y yo no le dije que siento lo mismo. Después de todo lo que ha hecho por mí yo nunca he sabido darle alguna muestra de gratitud. Además si sólo lo hubiera tratado mejor… Siempre estoy golpeándolo y repudiándolo, muchas veces por malentendidos y sin darle tiempo a darme una explicación. Muchas veces lo hago sin que me haya hecho nada malo cuando él siempre está allí cuando lo necesito. Además ayer no vino ni a cenar. Seguro que no quiere saber nada más de mí. Seguro que se fue con Ukyo o Shampoo. Seguro que lo que dijo en el Monte del Fénix sólo lo dijo para que me despertara. Seguro que él solo aceptó casarse conmigo porque su padre le obligó. Seguro que...

En ese momento alguien llamó a la puerta.

— Akane, ¿puedo entrar? — preguntó la voz de Kasumi.

— Adelante — respondió Akane, secándose las lágrimas.

Kasumi entró y se dirigió a recoger la ropa sucia de Akane para ir a lavarla, pero al mirar a su hermana pequeña vió que esta había vuelto a llorar y se esforzaba para no seguir haciéndolo. Kasumi se sentó al lado de Akane en su cama y colocó una mano en el hombro de la chica.

— Todo va a salir bien, Akane — murmuró Kasumi con la justa intensidad para que Akane lo oyera.

Kasumi era como una madre para Akane. Desde que murió su verdadera madre quedó un gran hueco en su familia, por eso, su hermana mayor había cuidado de ella, y de todos los demás, dejando su propia felicidad de lado y preocupándose sólo por los otros. Dejándose llevar por la situación y el gran aprieto por el que estaba pasando, Akane volvió a romper a llorar, hundiendo su cabeza en el espacio entre el hombro y el pecho de Kasumi.

— Pero… pero… Ranma… me odia… — balbuceó Akane.

— Eso no es verdad, Akane, estoy segura que él te aprecia mucho, más de lo que te imaginas — respondió Kasumi, acariciando el pelo de su hermana.

* * *

Cuando Ranma y Akane se encontraron en el comedor ambos comían manteniendo la cabeza baja. Ninguno de los dos se atrevía a hablar, ni entre ellos ni entre ningún otro miembro de la familia, no se atrevían ni a mirarse. Comieron en un silencio sepulcral.

Un poco más tarde se dirigieron al colegio los dos juntos, pero las condiciones eran las mismas: ni se hablaban ni se miraban. Ambos caminaban mirando hacia abajo en absoluto silencio. La cara de los dos reflejaba una profunda tristeza. Inseguros en esa situación no sabían cómo actuar ¿le digo algo?, pensó Akane, ¿le pido perdón? Ranma estaba en una situación similar; pensaba: no debo hablarle, si lo hago seguro que acabaré haciéndole daño, no quiero volver a verla llorar y menos por mi culpa. Ambos tenían sentimientos mezclados, una parte de cada uno quería estar lejos de ese lugar y la otra parte estar el uno junto al otro y arreglarlo todo. La indecisión ganó.

Ni Kuno ni el director esperaron a Ranma y Akane en la entrada del colegio, quizás era una simple casualidad, o quizás tenían miedo a las represalias por lo que hicieron el día de la boda. Ni a Ranma ni a Akane parecía importarles.

El día evolucionó con una relativa normalidad, pero a la hora de comer no había ni rastro de Ranma. El chico no había hablado con nadie en todo el día y para comer se había ocultado en el tejado de la escuela. Si no voy a hablar con Akane tampoco puedo hacerlo con nadie más, si no Akane se pensará que la culpo por todo lo que pasó… o algo peor… se repetía Ranma una y otra vez.

Sus compañeros de clase notaron la situación entre ambos. Antes de volver a clase las amigas de Akane la apartaron del grupo para hablar con ella en el pasillo.

— De acuerdo, ¿qué es lo que está pasando? — preguntó Yuka.

— No sé a qué te refieres… — respondió Akane, esforzándose para mantener una sonrisa, pero rindiéndose enseguida.

— Casi no has abierto la boca para hablar y no te has comido ni la mitad de tu _bento_. Además Ranma está igual o peor, ni se le ha visto en todo el tiempo libre — exclamó Asami — ¿No tendrá nada que ver con esa boda verdad? Solo a los estúpidos de vuestros padres se les hubiera ocurrido intentar casaros un domingo cuando el lunes hay clase. ¡No os podéis tomar esa boda en serio!

— Pero… pero yo… y Ranma… — balbuceó Akane. Tras eso Yuka la tomó de la mano y con el grupo salieron del edificio para buscar un sitio tranquilo y hablar. La señorita Hinako puede esperar, pensaron.

Realmente estar con sus amigas le sentó bien a Akane. Le hicieron ver que la boda era una estupidez, que era muy temprano para casarse, que todo eso ya llegaría en su tiempo. Sólo quedaba un problema… el cabezota de Ranma. Casi no se le había visto en todo el día, estaba aislado completamente de los que le rodeaban. No se relacionaba con nadie, ni siquiera con sus amigos Hiroshi y Daisuke. Akane decidió que tenían que hablar para intentar arreglarlo todo.

Buscándolo por todo el colegio Akane finalmente lo encontró en un rincón del patio, completamente solo. Ranma se sorprendió al ver a Akane acercándose. En un aprieto Ranma pegó un salto y desapareció tras el muro de la escuela. Akane corrió hasta donde el chico había desaparecido, quedándose frustrada por su marcha.

— Ranma… ¿realmente me odias?

* * *

Justo antes de volver a casa, con la esperanza perdida de volver junto con Ranma al no haberlo visto desde el momento del patio, Akane, triste y frustrada fue hasta su taquilla a recoger sus zapatillas. Abrió la taquilla y encontró una nota. Notando el aumento de intensidad del latido de su corazón, la chica lentamente recogió la nota y la empezó a leer.

"Perdóname por todo lo que te he hecho pasar desde que nos conocimos. Fdo. Ranma."

— Ranma, serás estúpido… — murmuró Akane con un hilo de voz, completamente devastada por lo que acababa de leer.

* * *

La situación en casa de los Tendo era la misma. No había ni rastro de Ranma y cuando Akane lo encontraba este desaparecía rápidamente, a veces usando el _Umisen-ken_. Ranma comía apartado de toda la familia y raramente le dedicaba algunas palabras a alguien.

Una noche Kasumi entró a la habitación de Akane mientras esta hacía los deberes.

— Akane, ¿tú sabes por qué Ranma ahora se oculta de todos?

— No lo sé… ahora casi nunca lo veo… y cuando lo hago desaparece…

— ¿Eso significa que aún no has hablado con él sobre lo de la boda?

— No…

— Creo que lo está pasando muy mal. Acuérdate como estabas después de la boda. Ranma ha estado completamente solo desde entonces, y su padre no parece que tenga la intención de actuar al respecto. Alguien tiene que hablar con él.

— Ya lo he intentado pero… él no quiere…

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y Nabiki entró.

— No he podido evitar escuchar vuestra conversación desde mi habitación. Creo que andáis muy equivocadas. Algunas veces he visto salir de casa a Ranma muy temprano por las mañanas desde mi habitación... y una vez llevaba una flor — dijo Nabiki, con una expresión seria.

— ¿Y para qué quería una flor? — preguntó Akane inocentemente.

— Creo que se está viendo con alguien a escondidas — respondió Nabiki, fríamente.

— ¿QUÉ? — exclamó Akane. La pobre chica se quedó de piedra.

— ¡Nabiki! — gritó Kasumi. Ni Akane ni Nabiki la habían oído gritar antes, se quedaron heladas al ver a su hermana mayor reaccionar así — que lo hayas visto con una flor no es motivo suficiente para pensar que se está viendo con alguien — exclamó en un tono más bajo.

— ¿Y entonces para qué saldría de casa con una flor? — espetó Nabiki. Acto seguido la hermana mediana salió de la habitación para volver a la suya. Ninguna de las chicas tenía una respuesta a esa pregunta.

— No le hagas caso, Akane — dijo Kasumi, volviéndose hacia Akane — sé que Ranma no haría algo así.

Akane no sabía qué pensar. ¿Realmente Ranma se está viendo con alguien? Si así fuera, ¿por qué Ranma dejaría de hablar conmigo… con todos? ¿Y por qué me dejó esa nota? ¿Es porqué quiere cortar nuestra relación definitivamente? No lo entiendo… La chica no estaba segura de cómo reaccionar ante esa nueva información, pero de una cosa estaba segura, que la siguiente mañana seguiría a Ranma para acabar con todas las dudas.

* * *

Akane se levantó muy temprano, desayunó y fue a la entrada de la casa. Estaba pasando la escoba para parecer ocupada, pero en realidad estaba esperando algún signo de la presencia de Ranma para seguirlo. Al fin lo encontró. El chico de un salto desde lo que parecía ser el tejado de la casa aterrizó en el exterior y empezó a caminar. Llevaba… una rosa (roja) en la mano. Es verdad lo que dijo Nabiki, pensó Akane ¿es verdad también que hay alguien más? Akane dejó la escoba apoyada en la pared y se puso a seguir al chico intentando no ser vista.

El Sol empezaba a salir, calentando los huesos de los dos jóvenes que caminaban separados unos cien metros. Akane consiguió no ser vista. Ranma se detuvo unos segundos en lo que parecía la entrada de un parque y entró cabizbajo. Akane también se paró en la entrada, pero no era un parque como le pareció a Akane, era un... cementerio… La chica, sorprendida siguió su marcha.

Ranma se paró delante una tumba y puso la flor que llevaba en su mano a modo de ofrenda delante de la esta. Akane se llevó una enorme sorpresa cuando reconoció la tumba en la que Ranma había dejado la flor; era la de su madre, que la había dejado cuando Akane sólo era una niña. ¿Por qué le trae una flor a la tumba de mi madre? se preguntaba. Akane se ocultó detrás del chico. Ranma empezó a hablar, con la justa intensidad para que Akane lo oyera.

— Ejemm… hola de nuevo señora Tendo. Aunque la otra vez que vine no hablamos necesito hablar con alguien… aunque no me responda. Y no puedo hablar con nadie de casa porqué me he hecho la promesa de que no voy a volver a hacer llorar a Akane… no puedo soportar verla sufrir… por eso, como yo soy un… digamos que soy muy malo con las palabras… por mucho que me duela he decidido que si siguiéramos hablando tarde o temprano le diría algo hiriente… y tampoco puedo tratar a los otros diferente porque Akane pensaría que ha hecho algo malo… cuando la culpa de todo es mía… aunque seguramente Akane me odie por eso... esta es mi decisión… yo quiero quedarme con ella y... y protegerla... pero creo que mi presencia... no es buena por ella... siempre el caos me sigue... creo que sería más feliz sin mí... por eso me estoy planteando irme de aquí, ir a China a curarme de la maldición que me transforma en chica, o ir a ver mundo… no me merezco una prometida tan buena como Akane… espero que sea feliz… le deseo lo mejor.

Ranma se dio la vuelta para salir del cementerio, caminó unos pasos y levantó la cabeza. Delante suyo estaba Akane, de pie en medio del camino, un par de lágrimas descendían lentamente por sus mejillas, sus ojos de color chocolate miraban tiernamente a los ojos azules de Ranma.

— Akane… ¿lo has oído todo…?

* * *

_(voy a ir al infierno por dejar el capítulo aquí)_


	3. Capítulo III: El violinista en el tejado

Todos los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 3: EL VIOLINISTA EN EL TEJADO**

Akane, de pie delante de Ranma, con lágrimas descendiendo lentamente por sus mejillas miraba al chico a los ojos. Ranma no sabía qué hacer. Akane dio un par de pasos para adelante, hacia el chico, que estaba embrujado mirando esos ojos color chocolate. Cuando estaban a un metro la chica se lanzó a Ranma y lo abrazó, hundiendo la cabeza en el pecho del chico y rodeándole con los brazos. Estuvieron en silencio por unos segundos.

— Akane yo… — murmuró el chico mientras le devolvía el abrazo.

Akane separó la cabeza del pecho del chico.

— ¡POR! -*golpe*- ¡QUÉ! -*golpe*-¡SIEMPRE! -*golpe*-¡TIENES! -*golpe*-¡QUE! -*golpe*-¡HACERLO! -*golpe*-¡TODO! -*golpe*-¡TAN! -*golpe*-¡DIFÍCIL! -*golpe*- ¡ESTÚPIDO! — gritó Akane, pegando un puñetazo al torso del chico tras cada palabra.

Doliéndose, pero consiguiendo mantenerse de pie, cuando Ranma recuperó el aliento volvió a mirar a su prometida a los ojos.

— Te he vuelto a hacer llorar… — murmuró el chico con una expresión triste.

— ¡No te atrevas a ponerte así! ¡Llevas una semana torturándote por… por algo que no vale la pena!

— ¡Sí que vale la pena! Yo… yo… no lo puedo soportar.

— Pero aún así… no puedes seguir ocultándote de todos como hasta ahora… yo… me tenías preocupada…

— Entonces… ¿no me odias…? — preguntó Ranma, consciente de que ahora con una sola palabra Akane era capaz de hundirlo totalmente… o de todo lo contrario.

— ¿Y por qué debería odiarte? Nada de lo que pasó fue culpa tuya, maldito cabezota… — respondió Akane. Una tímida sonrisa se empezó a formar en los labios de Ranma.

Tras unos segundos Akane rompió el silencio mientras Ranma aún se recuperaba de los golpes.

— Ranma… — dijo Akane con una voz suave.

— Dime — respondió el chico.

— Por favor, no te vayas de casa… — murmuró la chica.

La tímida sonrisa en los labios de Ranma creció.

— No lo haré.

Ambos volvieron juntos a casa, sonrientes y hablando con total normalidad. Hablaron de lo que les había sucedido esos días, la nueva pareja de moda del colegio, la cómica caída del director antes de subir al escenario a dar un discurso y muchas cosas más. Una vez en casa recogieron sus mochilas y sus _bento_ y fueron caminando hacia el colegio como si nada malo hubiera ocurrido entre ellos estos días.

El día trascurrió con total normalidad (si podemos considerar normal el día a día de Ranma). Cuando llegaron al colegio la pareja tuvo que tratar con Kuno, que lo dejaron tumbado en el suelo rápidamente. En clase nadie parecía darse cuenta de la "reconciliación" de Ranma y Akane, sólo las amigas de ésta lo notaron, que al verlos entrar a clase juntos les dedicaron una sonrisa, Akane las vió y se ruborizó.

* * *

En casa, después del colegio, Ranma y Akane estaban en el comedor viendo la tele. Kasumi entró con una bandeja con dos tazas de té.

— Akane, ya tienes el baño preparado — dijo la hermana mayor de las Tendo.

— Gracias Kasumi, ahora voy — respondió la chica peliazul mientras se levantaba y salía de la habitación.

Kasumi se sentó al lado de Ranma y estuvo un rato viendo la televisión con él. Hasta que la hermana mayor de las Tendo habló.

— Me alegro que hayáis arreglado las cosas con Akane — dijo Kasumi, sonriente.

— Yo también… — respondió Ranma, cabizbajo.

— ¿Hay algún problema? — preguntó Kasumi, con cara de preocupación. A Ranma le parecía increíble que Kasumi, con sólo tres años más que él, le recordara tanto a una madre. Incluso al estar con ella tenía la sensación de seguridad que sólo una madre puede proporcionar. Ranma nunca había hablado de ese punto de vista que tenía de la hermana mayor de los Tendo con nadie. Quizás al no haber conocido a su propia madre (que él pudiera recordar) hasta hace poco y el hecho de haber vivido mucho tiempo con los Tendo hizo que el chico tomara a Kasumi como una madre adoptiva.

— Que no ha cambiado nada. Que seguimos igual que antes. A la que me descuide volveremos a discutir y si no cuido mis palabras voy a hacerle daño, y como soy muy malo con las palabras seguro que sucede. Y yo no quiero que eso pase…

— Ranma-kun, yo sé que no le harías daño a propósito a Akane, además estoy segura que ella ya te acepta como eres.

— Pero aún así… — murmuró Ranma entre dientes.

— Además, creo que Akane estaba mucho más triste cuando la evitabas que con ningún discurso de los tuyos que le hayas dicho jamás — dijo Kasumi, sonriendo a Ranma.

— ¿Tú crees? — preguntó Ranma con una chispa de esperanza en sus ojos y a la vez culpabilidad por haberla hecho sufrir de nuevo — pero le he hecho muchos discursos de los míos, más de los que pueda contar… Me es difícil creer que no le importa…

— No es que no le importe, pero creo que le gusta mucho estar contigo, incluso si eso significa tener que aguantar esos momentos — dijo Kasumi, mientras empezaba a servir el té en las dos tazas que había llevado — ¿Quieres un poco de té?

— Sí, gracias, Kasumi — respondió el chico, sonriente. Mientras se bebía el té daba vueltas a su situación una y otra vez.

* * *

La "familia" al completo estaba sentada en la mesa cenando. Soun, Genma, Nodoka, Happosai, Ranma, Akane, Nabiki y Kasumi. Mientras comían Ranma, Akane y Nabiki hablaban del colegio, concretamente de cómo pensaba Nabiki sacarle más dinero mañana a Kuno. En un momento dado de la cena Genma se dirigió a Ranma.

— Ya era hora que te comportaras como un hombre y no te ocultaras más. Eres la vergüenza de los Saotome.

— Y a ti que más te da, viejo — respondió Ranma, irritado — más comida para ti, sin mí podías llenar más esa panza tuya, justo como en el Valle de Tonshai.

— ¡Niño, no tientes a tu suerte! — exclamó Genma, dando un golpe en la mesa. Nadie le hizo caso.

— ¿Qué pasó en el Valle de Tonshai? — preguntó Akane inocentemente.

— Cuando tenía nueve años en un viaje acabamos allí, había una gran plantación de melones y en lugar de compartirlos el viejo me encerró en una cueva mientras él se atiborraba a comida. Estuve tres días sólo en la oscuridad únicamente comiendo bichos, si es que encontraba. Dijo que era para entrenar mi orientación en situaciones adversas.

— ¡Qué riguroso! — exclamó Soun. Todos los demás miraban sorprendidos a Genma. Nodoka lanzaba una mirada asesina a su marido, que al notarlo empezó a sudar desproporcionadamente.

— O cómo aquella vez en el monte Shaiton cuando tenía siete años — continuó Ranma sin enterarse de la tensión que había en la mesa — él me hizo trabajar durante meses en un restaurante lavando platos, cuando me pagaron me robó lo que había ganado y me dejó colgando de un árbol con la cabeza abajo y los pies arriba con una soga durante todo el día mientras él se lo gastaba todo en comida en el mismo restaurante. Dijo que era para entrenar el equilibrio en situaciones adversas.

Cuando Ranma terminó de hablar Nodoka se levantó y caminando lentamente salió de la habitación. Al pasar unos minutos volvió corriendo con la espada de la familia dirigiéndose a Genma. Genma se levantó rápidamente y empezó a correr en dirección opuesta.

— ¡El niño está mintiendo! — gritaba Genma mientras corría dando vueltas por el jardín perseguido por Nodoka con la espada — ¡Eso se lo ha inventado!

— ¡CÓMO PUDISTE ENCERRAR A TU HIJO DE NUEVE AÑOS EN UNA CUEVA TRES DÍAS! ¡VEN AQUÍ! ¡SÉ UN HOMBRE!

Todos los demás sorprendidos miraban el espectáculo aún sentados en la mesa. Ranma suspiró.

— Y aún quedan historias mucho peores — murmuró el chico de la trenza.

* * *

Ya era de noche, las estrellas y la luna iluminaban el cielo de Nerima. Akane, aburrida en su habitación, estaba sentada en su escritorio mientras hacía los deberes que tenía para mañana. Oyó unos golpes en la ventana. Asustada, agarró el bate de béisbol que tenía al lado de su escritorio y de un batacazo abrió la ventana. Para su sorpresa encontró a Ranma colgado como un murciélago del techo.

— ¿Para qué es el bate? ¿No te alegras de verme? — preguntó alegre el chico, sonriendo burlescamente.

— A lo mejor me da por usar tu cabeza como pelota — respondió la chica, desafiante. No pudo evitar que en su cara también se formara una pequeña sonrisa — ¿A qué has venido?

— Sube conmigo al tejado.

— ¿Al tejado? ¿Para qué?

— Tú hazlo.

Ranma escaló de un salto hasta arriba pero cuando se giró vió que Akane no podía subir así que le tendió la mano para ayudarla. Cuando Akane casi estaba de pie en el tejado el agarre que tenía con Ranma resbaló haciendo que casi cayera al vacío si no fuera porque Ranma la agarró de la cintura. Poniéndola a salvo manteniendo ese agarre. Ambos podían sentir el calor del otro, su perfume, el latido de su corazón... se separaron rápidamente. Ranma, completamente ruborizado, se sentó e indicó a Akane que se sentara a su lado.

— ¿Para qué me has hecho subir aquí? –preguntó la chica mientras, ruborizada, se sentaba.

— Para hablar contigo — respondió el chico — y si nuestros padres nos encuentran a solas en tu habitación… o en cualquier lugar de la casa, intentarían hacernos pasar por una estúpida boda otra vez.

— Es cierto… ¿de qué quieres hablar?

— Bueno… yo… ¿de verdad te duele que te diga cosas como poco femenina, pechos planos…? Ya sabes… esas cosas.

— Algunas veces sí — Akane vió como tras decir eso al chico se le oscureció la mirada y abajaba la cabeza, continuó hablando — pero yo no me quedo corta, siempre te estoy golpeándote y repudiándote cuando no te lo mereces, _algunas veces_.

— Akane… — murmuró el chico mientras levantaba la cabeza para mirar a su prometida favorita a los ojos. Akane estaba sonriendo. La brisa le abanicaba el pelo y llevaba esa fragancia que volvía loco a Ranma a su olfacto. La luna llena le iluminaba el rostro... Se veía... bonita.

— Además se que no lo dices en serio — continuó Akane — el otro día, cuando iba a entrar al baño y tú ya estabas dentro te quedaste embobado mirándome aunque llevara la toalla encima, pervertido. ¿Poco femenina? ¡Ja!

— ¡Oye! ¡Eso no es verdad! — exclamó Ranma, completamente sonrojado — además, tú también te quedaste mirándome, ¡no vayas ahora de inocente!

— ¡Qué más te gustaría! — espetó Akane respondiendo a la provocación de Ranma, ella también sonrojada. Akane juraría que vió al chico sonreír levemente al ver su reacción.

— ¡Marimacho!

— Y ahora me insultas. ¡Qué maduro que eres! Usas los insultos para ocultar que no sabes tratar con las chicas, aunque no te funciona muy bien, a veces pareces un crío.

— ¡Eso es mentira! ¡Yo no actúo como un crío! — Ranma desvió la mirada a los labios de Akane. Tenía hambre de... ella. Él no podía contar las veces que había estado en una situación similar, pero nunca se había atrevido a hacer nada por miedo a que Akane lo mande a la Luna pero esta vez era diferente. Akane había mostrado claros signos de que le gustaba. ¡Incluso aceptó casarse conmigo! ¿Cómo he podido estar tan ciego? Pensó en lo que le dijo Kasumi sobre Akane hace unas horas. ¿De verdad le gusto? Sólo había una forma de averiguarlo.

— ¡Sí que actúas como un crío! Madura ya de una vez y actúa más como un hombr-mhmm — Ranma se lanzó sobre Akane, uniendo su boca con la de su prometida, saboreándola. Sus besos eran rudos e inexpertos, pero muy placenteros, mucho más de lo que Ranma esperaba. Aunque Ranma había fantaseado infinitas veces con esa situación, la realidad superaba por mucho a la ficción. Tumbada en el tejado, debajo de Ranma, Akane no se podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo. Ella se dejó llevar.

Unos segundos más tarde Ranma separó su boca de la de Akane. Se quedaron mirándose a los ojos con sus rostros a pocos centímetros. A Akane le temblaba todo el cuerpo. La chica sentía el calor del cuerpo de Ranma encima de ella. Podía sentir el acelerado latido del corazón de ambos. Había soñado en este momento pero al llegar la intensidad de éste la había dejado paralizada. Su cara le ardía de lo sonrojada que estaba

— ¿Aún te parezco un crío? Por cómo te ves yo diría que no — Ranma, con una amplia sonrisa aunque también estaba muy sonrojado — ¿Te ha comido la lengua el gato? — preguntó burlescamente al ver que Akane no le respondía.

La chica peliazul decidió darle la vuelta a la situación. Agarró a Ranma por la camiseta y de un empujón lo tumbó con su espalda apoyada en el tejado. Poniéndose ella encima reanudó el beso. Sin separar sus bocas y sintiendo el calor el uno del otro Akane recorrió el musculado torso del chico acariciándolo con una mano. Ranma sentía que iba a explotar si Akane seguía así. La chica separó sus bocas y con un dedo acarició la barbilla de Ranma, subiendo por las mejillas y llegando a su frente. Ahora el que temblaba era Ranma.

— Aún así te queda mucho para poder decir que eres un hombre de verdad — espetó Akane sintiendo el roce de sus pieles.

Cuando Ranma se preparaba para ir a por la revancha a lo lejos se oyó una explosión. Un fuerte ruido se acercaba rápidamente. Eran gritos de mujer. De muchas mujeres. Se oían gritos del estilo de "_¡PERVERTIDO, DEVUÉLVEME MI ROPA INTERIOR!_". Ranma y Akane se separaron, preparándose para lo peor, pero los minutos pasaron y no apareció ni rastro de la presencia de Happosai.

La pareja se miró de nuevo a los ojos y ambos se sonrojaron al instante. ¿Qué diantres acabamos de hacer? se preguntaban. Inseguros de cómo debían actuar Ranma se levantó.

— Será mejor que nos vayamos a la cama — dijo el chico — emm… ¡Cada uno a la suya, digo! — exclamó, ruborizándose aún más.

Akane, también muy sonrojada, suspiró y asintió. Ambos bajaron del tejado y se fueron a dormir, cada uno en su cama. Los dos soñaron con lo mismo esa noche.

* * *

**Notas del autor:**

Antes que nada gracias a los que seguís este relato y a los que habéis dejado algún review. No lo he dicho en ningún capítulo anterior pero los reviews son muy apreciados, es muy grato saber que la historia gusta (si es que os gusta, a lo mejor no y me quedo solísimo escribiendo para que nadie lo lea).


	4. Capítulo IV: El usurpador del trono

Todos los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 4: EL USURPADOR DEL TRONO**

El Sol se filtraba por la ventana, calentando la piel de una chica joven, pequeña, peliazul, que dormía plácidamente en su cama. Lentamente abrió los ojos. Lo sucedido la noche anterior volvió a su mente. El recuerdo hizo que se ruborizara al instante, pero a la vez en sus labios se formaba una pequeña sonrisa. Era su primer beso. O por lo menos el primero que cuenta, el que ella quería que contara como el primero, donde ninguno de los dos tenía la consciencia alterada. Akane se levantó, se vistió y bajó a desayunar.

Akane estaba desayunando y Ranma no había bajado aún. El muy vago se debe haber quedado dormido, pensó la chica peliazul, volveremos a llegar tarde a clase por su culpa. En ese momento Genma entró en el salón, tenía el cuerpo lleno de moratones y una expresión de entre alivio y enfado. Alivio porque Nodoka no le dejó pegar ojo esa noche y enfado porque estaba deseando que Ranma pagara por lo que había sufrido. Nodoka caminaba sonriendo detrás de él con la espada familiar de los Saotome envainada en las manos.

— Ese Ranma me las va a pagar — murmuró el hombre/panda mientras se sentaba — el maldito crío lo lamentará.

— ¿Qué dices, querido? — preguntó Nodoka sonriente y amenazante a la vez.

— N… nada, nada…

Pasaron unos minutos donde todos comieron en un silencio incómodo. Ranma aún no había aparecido.

— Oh, Akane, antes de que lo olvide — dijo Nodoka dejando la taza té en la mesa — voy a estar fuera unas semanas, quizás un poco más. ¿Puedes decírselo a Ranma cuando se despierte?

— Claro que sí — respondió Akane, sonriendo — ¿Dónde vas a ir?

— A Kioto*. Estaré en casa de los tíos-abuelos de Ranma.

Cuando Akane terminó de desayunar subió a por Ranma. La chica abrió la puerta y lo encontró tumbado en su cama completamente dormido. Estaba boca-arriba. Maldito dormilón, encima voy a tener que despertarlo, pensó. Ranma estaba cubierto por las sábanas hasta la cintura y tenía la camiseta de tirantes que usaba para dormir un poco subida. Akane desvió su mirada unos segundos a sus definidos abdominales.

— R…Ran…Ranma, despierta — dijo la chica en voz alta vacilando.

No hubo respuesta del chico. No parecía que iba a moverse. Akane avanzó hacia él y se puso de cuclillas al lado de su futon.

— Ranma… vamos a llegar tarde.

— Mhmm…

— Vamos — impuso la chica peliazul.

— Cinco minutos más… — murmuró Ranma sin moverse.

— VAMOS — exclamó Akane, cansada de la situación.

— Mhmmmm…

— ¡Si no te levantas te arrastro por la trenza hasta el estanque del jardín!

— Mhmmmmmmmm….

Dicho esto Akane se giró, agarró un tiesto con una flor y arrojó el agua que contenía a Ranma.

— ¿POR QUÉ HAS HECHO ESO? — preguntó Ranma transformado en chica indignado y empapado.

— ¡Te lo mereces! — respondió Akane — ¡Date prisa o vamos a llegar tarde a clase!

* * *

En la hora del recreo Akane estaba con sus amigas debajo de los árboles hablando.

— ¿Así que habéis arreglado las cosas con Ranma? — preguntó Yuka.

— Así es — respondió Akane.

— Pues ahora parecéis mucho más... unidos... que antes. ¿Ha pasado algo que debamos saber?

— No… — respondió Akane intentando responder fríamente pero fallando al rememorar el beso de ayer, haciendo que la chica peliazul se ruborizara notablemente — ¡no ha pasado nada! — exclamó nerviosa.

— ¿Seguro? ¿Y entonces por qué te pones así?

— Por nada… no pasó nada.

— ¡Seguro que Ranma se le declaró!

— ¡Eso no es verdad!

— Ranma no se atrevería a hacer eso, creo... Seguro que pasó otra cosa… ¡Ya sé! ¡Seguro que hicieron algo indecente! ¿Cómo fue Akane?

— ¡No hicimos cosas de esas!

— ¡Estoy segura que sí! ¿Fue tu primera vez Akane? ¿Te gustó? ¿Te dolió? ¿Ranma tiene alguna fantasía extraña? ¿Cómo se siente?

— ¡QUE NO SUCEDIÓ NADA DE ESO!

* * *

Al llegar a casa Ranma y Akane se encontraron un cerdito negro con una bandana en el cuello esperándoles en la entrada sonriente. Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Ranma. ¿Cómo se atreve a volver aquí? Más le vale que no se acerque a Akane… pensó el chico, ofuscado.

— ¡P-chan! ¡Has vuelto! — exclamó Akane corriendo hasta el cerdito.

Ranma vió las intenciones de su prometida y se avanzó a ella y recogió al cerdo del suelo.

— ¿Qué te crees que estás haciendo? — preguntó Ranma con una expresión seria mirando a Ryoga a los ojos.

— ¡BWEEEEEE! — Ryoga intentaba arañarle en la cara.

— ¡¿Qué le haces al pobre P-chan?! — Akane intentaba quitárselo de las manos a Ranma pero el chico lo ponía lejos de su alcance — ¡DÉJALO!

— ¡No! ¡Él…!

*PAM* Akane dio un mazazo a Ranma en la cabeza que lo dejó tumbado en el suelo.

— ¡Te lo has ganado por abusón! — exclamó Akane mientras recogía a P-chan y se lo llevaba en brazos dentro de casa.

* * *

Unas horas más tarde Akane estaba viendo la televisión en el salón. P-chan estaba durmiendo en el escalón para salir al jardín tomando el Sol. Ahora o nunca, pensó Ranma. El chico, intentando no hacer ruido agarró a P-chan y tapándole la boca para que el cerdo no gritara se dirigió como una exhalación hacia al dojo. Allí lo dejó al suelo y cerró la puerta detrás suyo para que el cerdo no escapara. El muy cerdo había hecho prometer a Ranma por su honor que no le diría nada a Akane sobre su maldición y siempre se aprovechaba de la situación. Ranma no permitiría que siguiera haciéndolo.

— Vamos a dejar las cosas claras, Ryoga — dijo el chico de la trenza mirando a su rival del colegio a los ojos — está bien si quieres rebajarte a ser el animal de compañía de Akane, pero si te vuelvo a ver durmiendo con ella o siendo demasiado cariñoso con ella me voy a asegurar que sea lo último que hagas.

— ¡BWEEEEEE! — exclamó P-chan y saltó hacia Ranma con la intención de atacar.

Sin ninguna dificultad Ranma lo agarró por la bandana.

— Lo digo en serio. Has pasado mi límite — espetó Ranma mirando desafiante al cerdo.

P-chan al darse cuenta de cuál era la situación empezó a transpirar excesivamente. No era muy buena idea provocar a alguien al que había visto derrotar a un dios en el Monte del Fénix.

— ¡RANMAAAA…! — gritó Akane desde la puerta del dojo con su maza en la mano.

Ranma empezó a transpirar excesivamente. No era muy buena idea provocar a la chica que lo podía mandar a la Luna de un mazazo.

Por lo menos Ryoga ahora sabe donde están sus límites, pensó el chico resignado a su destino de ser molido como el maíz. Maldito Ryoga, se repetía en su mente una y otra vez, algún día Akane se enterará de todo y desearás no haber nacido.

* * *

Ranma, con un chichón enorme en su frente y algunas heridas superficiales entró arrastrándose al salón. Allí vió a su padre en una situación similar a la suya, lleno de moratones y arañazos. Debe de ser genético, pensó el chico. A la vez vió a P-chan que no se dejaba llevar en brazos por Akane. El chico sonrió triunfante al ver esa escena.

Genma dejó de jugar al _shogi_ con Soun al ver que Ranma había entrado en la habitación.

— ¡Ranma, no sabes lo que he sufrido por tu culpa! ¡Ven y recibe tu castigo como un hombre! — gritó Genma y acto seguido se lanzó con una patada voladora hacia Ranma.

Ranma consiguió esquivar el ataque de un salto, saliendo al jardín.

— ¡Ni yo estando en esta mala condición por culpa de esa marimacho puedes conmigo, viejo! — exclamó el chico de la trenza.

— ¡BAKA! — gritó Akane arrojándole su taza de té y dándole de lleno en la cabeza.

Tras eso Genma se abalanzó sobre Ranma y antes que el chico tuviera tiempo a replicar a su prometida empezaron a pelear. La pelea fue larga y dura. Al cabo de una hora aproximadamente los dos estaban exhaustos y todos sus músculos resentidos de recibir tantos golpes, mucho más que antes. Ranma dio el puñetazo ganador a su padre, dejándolo tumbado en el suelo.

— ¡Te lo dije, ya no eres rival para mí!

— RANMA… maldito crío desagradecido — murmuró Genma entre dientes.

* * *

Cuatro personas estaban en el salón. Soun, que leía el periódico, Kasumi, que bebía té mientras miraba la televisión y también Ranma y Akane. Akane estaba tratando las heridas del chico. Ranma estaba sentado sin camiseta y Akane, detrás de él, desinfectaba los cortes de la espalda con algodón y alcohol.

— ¿Por qué siempre te estás peleando con tu padre? Si te hubieras comportado ahora no tendrías tantas heridas — afirmó la chica peliazul.

— Fue él quien empezó. Además más de la mitad de las heridas me las causaste tú…

— ¡Ja! ¡Te lo tenías merecido! El pobre P-chan no te había hecho nada malo. Siempre estás tratando de abusar de él.

Akane se quedó contemplando las heridas de Ranma. Sólo eran superficiales pero había alguna que tenía una pinta muy fea. ¿Me he pasado con él? se preguntó. Suspiró. Volvemos a lo mismo de hace unas semanas… ¿Por qué todo tiene que ser tan difícil? Sí sólo pudiéramos estar solos por un tiempo… Cuando estamos solos todo es diferente, como ayer en el tejado… Aquí no tenemos intimidad, nuestra familia siempre nos intenta juntar, a lo mejor por eso nos distanciamos y cómo él… como nosotros somos tan orgullosos… nos ponemos un muro imaginario entre los dos.

— ¡El cerdo se lo merece!

— ¿Se lo merece? ¿Por qué? — preguntó Akane dejando de dar vueltas a ese asunto.

— Se lo merece por… por aprovechado.

— ¿Por aprovechado? ¿Acaso estás celoso de P-chan, Ranma? — preguntó Akane dejando escapar una risita.

— ¡NO! ¡Eso no es verdad! — exclamó Ranma girándose rápidamente completamente sonrojeado. Al voltearse no había calculado la proximidad de su prometida y sus rostros se quedaron a pocos centímetros de distancia. Se quedaron mirándose a los ojos completamente embobados. Ranma podía sentir aquella fragancia de vainilla y fresa de su prometida, aquel olor que lo volvía loco — ¡quién se pondría celoso por una chica tan…!

Ranma no pudo terminar su frase completamente embrujado por los ojos marrones de Akane.

En ese momento oyeron la puerta abrirse y, sonrojados, Ranma y Akane se separaron rápidamente. Por la puerta entraron Genma y… ¿Ryoga? ¿Cuándo ha llegado Ryoga? se preguntaba Akane.

— Tengo algo que anunciar — exclamó Genma. La atención de todos los ocupantes del lugar se centró en él.

— Debido a las constantes agravaciones de Ranma a la autoridad de los Saotome además de ser una constante decepción he decidido tomar medidas drásticas — continuó el hombre/panda. A Ranma y Akane les recorrió un escalofrío el cuerpo. No les gustaba la dirección que tomaban los acontecimientos — he decidido que a partir de hoy Ranma va a dejar de ser el heredero de los Saotome y su lugar lo ocupará Ryoga.

Todo el mundo se quedó helado tras esa afirmación.

— ¡¿QUÉ?! — gritó Ranma — ¡tú no puedes hacer eso!

— ¡Sí que puedo, chico, soy el cabeza de familia de los Saotome, yo soy el que nombra al heredero!

— Pero… pero…

— ¡No hay peros que valgan! Ahora ya no eres un Saotome, eres un exiliado. Y como exiliado tienes que marcharte de esta casa.

— ¡Un momento, esto es casa de los Tendo! ¡Tu palabra no tiene poder aquí!

— Al contrario, Ranma. Forma parte del acuerdo que firmamos las escuelas Tendo y Saotome para su unión.

— Pero…

— ¡Papá! ¿Todo esto es verdad? — exclamó Akane desesperada dirigiéndose a Soun. Akane no se lo podía creer. ¿Ranma se tenía que marchar…?

— Ah, olvidé de decir otra cosa — continuó Genma — ahora el prometido de Akane es Ryoga.

— ¡¿QUÉ?! — exclamaron Ranma y Akane al unísono. Eso era demasiado para ellos. Ryoga, incómodo, se retorcía en su sitio. ¿Realmente había actuado bien dejándose manipular por Genma? Sabía que si aceptaba sería el prometido de Akane pero aún así… ¿Akane lo aceptaría?

— ¡Papá, tienes que hacer algo! — gritó Akane a su padre.

— Lo siento, Akane, pero no puedo. Es un asunto privado de los Saotome — respondió Soun a la súplica de su hija.

Ranma se puso de pie. El chico miraba desafiante a su padre a los ojos. Era consciente que podía derrotarlo a él y a Ryoga. Desvió un segundo su mirada a su ahora ex-prometida. Akane tenía los ojos húmedos, parecía que se estaba aguantando las ganas de llorar. Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron sintió como si el mundo se detuviera a su alrededor. El chico la quería, por eso deseaba lo mejor para ella... y quizás eso era lo mejor. Desde que él había entrado en su vida no paraba de hacerla sufrir, de ponerla en situaciones peligrosas, siempre por su culpa. Pero aún así... Ranma le dedicó una sonrisa vacía, sin alegría, y salió de la habitación para ir a hacer las maletas.

No pasaron ni dos minutos que Akane fue tras él.

* * *

— No te vayas… — dijo Akane entrando en la habitación dónde Ranma dormía con su padre. El chico estaba preparando una mochila con todo lo que tenía.

— No tengo opción — respondió el chico — _por mucho que quiera quedarme…_

Ranma dejó lo que estaba haciendo y miró a Akane a los ojos. Sus ojos eran tristes pero llenos de ternura. Ranma odiaba verla sufrir, y mucho más por su culpa.

— Creo que si no fuera por ti me habría marchado hace mucho.

— Ranma…

— Aunque de todas formas dudo que yo esté fuera para siempre. Cuando mamá vuelva de Kioto el viejo deseará no haber nacido. Creo que de aquí a un mes todo habrá vuelto a la normalidad.

El chico tenía razón, de ninguna forma Nodoka aceptaría otro que no fuera Ranma como heredero, su hombre entre hombres. En la boca de Akane se empezó a formar una tímida sonrisa. A Ranma se le contagió la sonrisa de Akane. Realmente se ve bonita cuando sonríe, pensó el chico de la trenza.

— A no ser que tú realmente quieras casarte con Ryoga. Creo que a él le gustan las chicas poco femeninas como tú.

— ¡Baka! — exclamó Akane mientras propinaba un golpe al hombro de Ranma. El chico no había recibido un golpe tan flojo de ella en su vida, parecía que Akane creía que iba a romperse. Además era la primera vez que Akane no se había tomado las palabras de Ranma a pecho. Ambos mantenían sus sonrisas mientras se miraban a los ojos.

— Déjame ir contigo — pidió Akane a Ranma.

— ¿C…conmigo? ¿En serio quieres venir? Pero será muy duro... Voy a entrenar todo el tiempo y tendríamos que caminar mucho.

— Da igual. Quiero venir.

— ¿Y… qué pasa con el colegio?

— Sólo faltan un par de semanas para que llegue el verano. Además ya hemos terminado todos los exámenes.

— D…de acuerdo, supongo que no hay problema… — el chico intentaba hacerse a la idea que iba a estar un mes o más a solas con Akane.

Feliz, Akane se dirigió corriendo hacia su habitación para preparar también su mochila.

* * *

Ranma y Akane estaban saliendo de Nerima caminando. El chico llevaba una mochila cinco veces más grande que la de la chica.

— ¿Por qué insistes en llevar tanto peso tú sólo? Podríamos repartirlo. No soy tan débil como tú crees.

— Pero yo soy el hombre. Además forma parte de mi entrenamiento.

Akane suspiró. Maldito cabezota.

— ¿Le has contado a alguien de casa que te ibas?

— Se lo dije a Kasumi.

— ¿Y te dejó venir sin más?

— Sí. Incluso me respondió sonriendo.

Estuvieron caminando un buen rato. El Sol estaba a punto de ponerse. Hacía rato que dejaron la ciudad y ahora caminaban por el campo.

— Ranma.

— Dime.

— Me alegro de haber venido contigo… — dijo Akane un poco sonrojada.

— Yo también… me alegro que vinieras...

Un par de minutos pasaron y Ranma, completamente ruborizado, como el que no quiere la cosa tomó a Akane de la mano, cómo aquella vez volviendo del bosque de Ryugenzawa. Akane se sorprendió al primer contacto, pero luego le dedicó una sonrisa a Ranma.

— Akane.

— Dime.

Ambos se detuvieron. Se estaban mirando a los ojos.

— Yo seré el que cocine, ¿de acuerdo?

— ¡BAKA!

* * *

**Notas del autor:**

Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, sé que me he puesto bastante melodramático en alguna parte, creo que demasiado. También es cierto que esta vez me he portado bien y no he cortado el capítulo en el momento más intenso como en el cap.2, de esta forma Bry no me va tener que venir a sacar del inframundo :D

Como siempre gracias a los que seguís el relato y a los que también dejáis reviews. Sepáis que los reviews son muy apreciados. También me gustaría que me dijerais si os parece que la historia evoluciona demasiado rápido. Sé que Ranma y Akane son muy lentos respecto a sus sentimientos, por eso me da la impresión de que todo va muy acelerado, aunque también es cierto que ya se conocen de hace mucho y han pasado muchas cosas juntos, además por lo que les he hecho pasar yo... no sé… dadme vuestra opinión.

Un saludo.

*No me suena que Kioto se escriba así pero si el autocorrector dice que sí será verdad.


	5. Capítulo V: El Templo del Gato

Todos los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.

Nota: he hecho algún cambio significativo en capítulos anteriores.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 5: EL TEMPLO DEL GATO**

Akane, sentada delante de fuego, irritada, miraba como Ranma preparaba el estofado para cenar.

— Yo también podría haber cocinado, ¿sabes?

— Sí, seguro… — murmuró Ranma concentrado en lo que estaba cocinando.

—¡Es verdad! ¡He mejorado mucho desde de la última vez! — exclamó Akane.

— Poner el agua a hervir no cuenta… si no quieres pasar hambre es mejor que cocine yo…

— ¡Baka! ¡Eres un desconsiderado! ¡A Ryoga siempre le gusta lo que cocino!

— A Ryoga lo que le gusta es otra cosa…

— ¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso?!

— N… nada… nada… — sin duda Ranma no quería volver a Nerima de un mazazo.

* * *

En casa de los Tendo Kasumi estaba sirviendo el arroz para cenar. Ryoga estaba sentado en el sitio de Ranma y a su lado había un vacío. Soun se dio cuenta.

— ¿Por qué Akane no ha venido a cenar? Hace mucho rato que no la veo — preguntó Soun.

— Se fue con Ranma — soltó Kasumi inocentemente.

— ¡¿QUÉ?! — corearon el resto de los presentes al unísono.

Ryoga no se podía creer lo que acababa de oír. ¿Cómo puede Akane haberse ido con ese indigno de Ranma? Seguro que se fue con él porque la obligó. Seguro que fue por eso. La dulce Akane no podía preferir a Ranma… ¿o sí? Desde lo sucedido en el Monte del Fénix no sabía qué pensar. Los había visto muy unidos, incluso los primeros días después de eso no podían quitarse ojo de encima el uno al otro por si les iba a ocurrir algo. Ryoga lo notó. Pero aún así… Akane ahora es su prometida, ¿cómo puede Ranma atreverse a llevársela?

Kasumi sonreía, incluso Nabiki también al ver la reacción de los presentes.

Genma dio un golpe en la mesa.

— ¡Ese maldito crío! ¡Cuando lo vea me las va a pagar! — exclamó Genma completamente enojado — ¡¿Cómo se atreve a llevarse la heredera del dojo Saotome-Tendo?!

— ¡GENMAAAA…! — Soun, transformado en un rostro gigante amenazaba al patriarca de los Saotome — ¡POR TU CULPA AKANE SE HA IDO! ¡SI NO HUBIERAS INTERFERIDO HUBIERA ACEPTADO CASARSE CON RANMA!

Genma empezó a sudar desproporcionadamente al ver a su amigo así.

— T… tranquilo, Soun, todo se arreglará… — murmuró.

— ¡ID A BUSCARLA! ¡O HAZ QUE RANMA VUELVA A SER EL HEREDERO!

Genma se levantó rápidamente y arrastrando a Ryoga por la bandana lo llevó a su habitación para hacer las maletas e ir a por la pareja.

— ¿Acaso sabes donde están para ir en su búsqueda? Podría llevarnos años encontrarlos sin ninguna pista — afirmó Ryoga — además con mi sentido de la orientación…

— Tendremos que arreglárnoslas, chico… — murmuró Genma muy nervioso — además no creo que sea peor que quedarnos aquí en esta situación…

* * *

Casi era medianoche y la Luna estaba en el punto más alto. En una tienda dos jóvenes intentaban prepararse para ir a dormir. Sus sacos de dormir estaban separados más de un metro por orden de Akane, uno en cada lado de la tienda. La chica había dudado si dejarle dormir en la misma tienda o mandarlo al bosque pero esa noche observó que Ranma había hecho un esfuerzo para no insultarla, así que le dejó pasar la noche allí.

— ¡No mires! — exclamó Akane mientras se introducía en su saco de dormir.

Ranma estaba encarado a la dirección opuesta.

— ¿Y para qué quería mirar? Marim… — Ranma se detuvo antes de terminar la palabra.

Akane, sorprendida con el chico, cuando terminó de ponerse su pijama se giró de cara a él. Aún se sorprendió aún más cuando vió que él estaba en calzoncillos y poniéndose su camiseta de tirantes.

— ¿Acaso no llevas pijama?

— ¿Para qué? Sólo es un peso innecesario que llevar. En ropa interior también se duerme bien.

— P… pervertido — murmuró Akane levemente sonrojeada. Acto seguido volvió la vista hacia el otro lado.

— ¿Pervertido por qué? ¿Acaso he hecho algo?

— Baka… apaga la luz y duérmete…

Ranma suspiró y acto seguido apagó la linterna que había entre los dos.

— No hay quién la entienda… — murmuró el chico para él mismo.

Un par de minutos pasaron.

— Ranma…

— Dime.

— No intentes cosas pervertidas por la noche.

— ¡¿Qué?! Q…quién quería hacer esas cosas… ¡conunachicatanpocofemeninacomotú!

*plaf* Mazazo en la cabeza.

* * *

El Sol ya había salido. Lentamente Akane abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue a Ranma en el otro lado de la tienda completamente dormido encarado en dirección a la chica. Que mono, pensó Akane con una tímida sonrisa en su cara, parece un santo cuando duerme. Se vistió rápidamente tapándose con el saco por si acaso y salió a fuera.

Dejándose calentar por el Sol Akane empezó a preparar el desayuno. Había fideos instantáneos así que no tenía que cocinar. Un buen rato después Ranma salió de la tienda bostezando. Se había puesto unos pantalones. El chico se sentó al lado de Akane.

— Buenos días — dijo Ranma con cara de sueño.

— Buenos días — respondió Akane que ya estaba comiendo su ramen — tienes tu desayuno aquí.

— Gracias.

Ranma empezó a comer.

— ¿Lo has preparado tú? — preguntó el chico sonriendo entre dientes.

— Así es — respondió Akane irritada al ver la cara de su prometido — ¿no me creías capaz?

— Ehh… no… yo… están muy buenos.

Akane suspiró.

— ¿Qué quieres hacer hoy? — preguntó la chica peliazul.

— Por la mañana entrenar aquí, comer, por la tarde entrenar más, quizás por el río… y luego recoger todo y dirigirnos a algún pueblo a por provisiones, no creo que quieras comer pescado de río y frutas del bosque todos los días... y por la noche acampar por allí.

— ¿Seguro que quieres que nos marchemos tan tarde? Si nos perdemos u ocurre algo tendríamos que caminar de noche…

— No va a pasar nada — afirmó Ranma sonriente — ya estoy acostumbrado a vivir así.

* * *

En un par de horas Ranma había partido un par de pinos entrenando con el ataque de las castañas, había hecho mil sentadillas con una roca gigante en la espalda y ahora se disponía a practicar algún kata. Akane por su banda había practicado también un rato, pero al ver a Ranma entrenar se detuvo para observarlo.

Los movimientos del chico de la trenza eran muy ágiles pero a la vez muy potentes. Akane, asombrada, contemplaba cómo se contraían y extendían los músculos del chico. No le llego ni a la suela de los zapatos, pensó ofuscada. Si tuviera su capacidad seguro que podría ganar fácilmente a Shampoo o a Ukyo. Pero… ¿cómo lo puedo hacer para llegar a su nivel? Aunque ya sepa la respuesta quizás si…

Akane caminó hacia el chico y éste al verla detuvo el kata que estaba practicando.

— Ranma, por favor, entréname.

— No puedo.

— ¿Por qué? — preguntó Akane sorprendida aunque ya sabía la respuesta antes de preguntar.

— No pego a chicas.

— Baka engreído — exclamó la chica peliazul — no soy tan débil como crees.

— N… no he dicho que seas débil. Sólo que para entrenar tendríamos que pelear y no pego a chicas.

— Y entonces, ¿por qué sí que entrenabas con Cologne?

— ¡Eso era diferente! Ella me entrenaba a mí… además no conseguí pegarle ni una sola vez…

— Cabezota engreído… — murmuró Akane mientras volvía a entrenar por su cuenta.

* * *

Mientras comían Akane daba vueltas a un mismo asunto. No habían hablado del beso que tuvieron en el tejado y Ranma no había hecho ningún avance desde entonces... bueno, sí, la agarró de la mano al caminar... pero eso ya lo había hecho antes… pero el beso… ¿Significó algo para él? Akane había notado que cuando estaban a solas el día siguiente Ranma estaba tan nervioso como ella, eso tiene que significar algo. ¿Pero por qué no intenta ir más lejos? ¿Es demasiado vergonzoso? ¿No le gustó? ¿O a lo mejor necesita un empuje? Akane no sabía ninguna respuesta a esas preguntas, pero sí sabía que ella de momento no tomaría la iniciativa… Ranma es el hombre… es él el que debe hacerlo…

Ranma, mientras comía levantó algunas veces la mirada del plato cruzándola con Akane. Ambos la desviaban al instante. ¿Ocurre algo? se preguntaba Ranma. Akane está muy rara. ¿He hecho algo malo? ¿Me va a pegar? El chico de la trenza, nervioso se removía en su sitio. ¿Será porque me ha pillado mirándola demasiado cuando entrenaba? Yo no tengo la culpa… es ella que lleva una ropa tan sugerente… espero que no sea por eso…

* * *

Un par de horas más tarde Ranma, transformado en chica, estaba sentado bajo una alta cascada en posición de flor de loto, soportando todo el peso del agua cayéndole sobre su cuerpo femenino. Llevaba su camiseta de tirantes y ropa interior masculina.

Akane llegó y se fijó en Ranma. Maldito Ranma, incluso cuando es chica es linda, pensaba mientras contemplaba todo su cuerpo empapado y el agua recorriéndole desde la cara hasta los pies. Me voy a unir a él. Corriendo volvió a la tienda y regresó con su bañador de una pieza puesto.

Cuando Akane estaba justo delante de Ranma este abrió los ojos y al verla en bañador se ruborizó al instante.

— ¿Puedo sentarme? — preguntó Akane alzando la voz por el ruido de la cascada.

— A…adelante — respondió Ranma.

Acto seguido Akane se sentó al lado de Ranma.

— ¡Ah-aahhhh! — exclamó Akane viéndose doblegada por todo el peso del agua sobre su cuerpo.

— No es tan fácil como parece, ¿verdad? — dijo Ranma sonriendo.

— ¡Tampoco hay para tanto! — exclamó la chica peliazul recuperando la compostura — ¡Me tenía que acostumbrar!

Estuvieron en silencio un rato.

— Ranma… entréname por favor.

— No puedo.

— ¡Pero no tenemos porque pelear! ¡Hay muchas otras formas de entrenamiento!

— No. El único método de entrenamiento que conozco es el que me impuso mi padre… y yo… no quiero que pases por eso...

— Pero… Ranma…

— Esa es mi decisión.

— Cabezota…

* * *

Por la media tarde Ranma y Akane estaban recogiendo sus cosas y volviendo a guardarlas en sus mochilas, la de Ranma cinco veces mayor que la de Akane. Cuando Ranma se disponía a recoger la cubierta de la tienda esta se enganchó con alguna cosa.

— Kuso… la cubierta se ha enganchado — dijo Ranma mientras tiraba.

El chico de la trenza decidió tirar más fuerte y… *zas* la cubierta cedió pero un tajo enorme la dividía en dos partes.

— Ups… — murmuró el chico — emm… ¿Akane? no te enfades pero… hay un problema…

— ¿Qué problema? — Akane se giró para ver lo que estaba haciendo Ranma. Vió al chico sujetando la tienda y la tienda tenía… — ¿¡Pero qué has hecho cabezota!? ¿¡Y ahora donde vamos a dormir?!

— Emmm… seguro que en el próximo pueblo hay alguien que nos la pueda arreglar…

— ¡Más te vale!

* * *

Los dos jóvenes ya llevaban horas caminando. Akane aguantaba bien pero a Ranma debido al peso de su mochila más grande que él cada vez le era más difícil seguir el ritmo, pero como un buen artista marcial que era no disminuía el paso y actuaba como si nada ocurriera.

— Creo que estamos dando vueltas en círculos — dijo Akane — ¿seguro que sabes a dónde vamos?

— Sí… sólo tenemos que seguir adelante… el pueblo… tiene que estar… detrás de esa… montaña.

Akane miró a Ranma y suspiró. Si hubiera aceptado repartir el peso no lo pasaría tan mal. Se lo merece por… por orgulloso.

* * *

Casi era medianoche y había empezado a llover. Ranma y Akane seguían igual que hace horas; dando vueltas por el bosque pero ahora completamente empapados.

— ¡Nos hemos perdido! ¡Te lo dije! ¡No teníamos que habernos marchado tan tarde! ¡¿y no podrías haber traído por lo menos un mapa si no te conoces la zona?! ¡Además si no hubieras roto la tienda ahora podríamos estar durmiendo bien secos!

— ¡No sirve de nada quejarse…! — exclamó Ranma transformado en chica — Tenemos que legar… al pueblo…

— ¡Llevamos horas dando vueltas! ¡Además iríamos más rápido si repartiéramos el peso…! Vas casi arrastrándote.

— ¡Eso no es verdad! — exclamó Ranma mientras aceleraba el ritmo y corriendo avanzaba a Akane — ¡No hace falta repartir el peso! ¡Los hombres de verdad pueden con todo!

Akane suspiró.

— ¡Los hombres de verdad no tienen pechos!

— ¡Oye! Lo dices porque… ¡porque tienes envidia de que mis pechos sean más grandes que los tuyos!

— ¡Baka! — gritó Akane mientras empezaba a correr para perseguir a Ranma — ¡Ven aquí!

* * *

— ¡Un pueblo! — exclamó Ranma completamente empapada y agotada con un chichón en la frente.

— Ya era hora… Espera… ¡Has dicho UN pueblo y no EL pueblo! ¿¡Acaso no sabías donde ibas?!

— Emm… yo… bueno… lo importante es que podremos ir a dormir en alguna posada — dijo la chica de la trenza avanzándose.

— ¡RANMAAAA…! ¡No huyas!

* * *

— Dos habitaciones individuales por favor — dijo Ranma a la posadera con dos chichones en la frente.

— Lo siento pero sólo nos queda una habitación doble disponible. La posada es muy pequeña y sólo tiene tres habitaciones.

— Supongo que nos quedaremos con esa… — afirmó Ranma ruborizado — ¿Akane?

— Emmm… sí… nos quedamos con esa… — la chica peliazul también estaba ruborizada. ¿Tendrían que compartir habitación?

— De acuerdo — respondió la posadera — ¿Tenéis hambre? Puedo prepararos algo para las dos.

— Nos encantaría.

* * *

Ranma y Akane devoraban la comida que tenían al plato. Hacía desde el mediodía que no comían nada.

— Parecéis muy hambrientas — dijo la posadera sonriendo y se sentó a la mesa con ellos — ¿os gusta lo que os he preparado?

— ¡Está muy rico!

— Me alegro — respondió la posadera — ¿Qué os trae por aquí? — preguntó cuando terminaron.

— Estamos en un viaje de entrenamiento.

— ¿De entrenamiento? ¿Qué practicáis?

— Artes marciales. Somos de la escuela Todo Vale.

— ¡Oh! Entonces tenéis que ir al templo de la montaña. Todos los practicantes de artes marciales que vienen por estas tierras pasan por allí. Dicen que mejoran mucho sus habilidades tras eso.

— ¿El templo de la montaña?

— Sí. Hay unos monjes especializados en una cierta rama de las artes marciales… pero ahora no recuerdo cual es. Aún así os recomiendo que vayáis.

— Gracias por todo, mañana iremos.

La chica pelirroja y la peliazul se levantaron y se fueron a su habitación.

* * *

— Voy a tomarme una ducha rápida antes de ir a dormir — dijo Ranma. El chico recogió ropa y se dirigió al baño.

— Pues cuando termines me ducharé yo… no tardes mucho.

Ranma asintió y se encerró en el baño. Akane podía oír el sonido sonido de la ducha. Se quitó la ropa empapada y, en ropa interior, la tendió. Cuando iba a buscar algo para taparse Ranma abrió la puerta del baño.

— Akane, ¿me puedes dejar el champú? — dijo ya transformado de nuevo en chico. Cuando vio que Akane estaba en ropa interior se giró al instante profundamente ruborizado — lo siento, no sabía que te estabas cambiando.

Akane se tapó con su toalla y, también sonrojada, recogió su champú y se lo llevó a Ranma. Se sonrojó aún más cuando vió que el chico solo llevaba una toalla en la cintura.

— Toma — le dio el bote y rápidamente volvió sentándose en la cama.

— Gracias — cerró la puerta de golpe totalmente avergonzado.

Unos minutos pasaron y Ranma salió del baño en su conjunto para dormir.

— Gracias por el champú — dijo el chico extendiéndoselo a Akane — me recuerda a… Huele muy bien.

— Emm… gracias — Akane tomó el champú y su pijama y se metió en el baño rápidamente.

Cuando Akane salió del baño en su pijama vió que Ranma estaba preparando un futon improvisado en el suelo a pie de su cama.

— ¿Qué haces? ¡No duermas en el suelo!

— Oh… yo… lo siento… creía que no te importaba… ya voy a dormir fuera — dijo el chico cabizbajo mientras recogía su ropa y se disponía a salir al exterior.

— ¡NO! ¡Estamos los dos agotados después de un día de entrenamiento y habernos perdido! No… no pasa nada si dormimos en… en la misma cama… ¿¡Por qué tienes que ser siempre tan cabezota!?

— Pero… ¿no te importa? ¿no te da miedo que… que intente cosas pervertidas…?

— ¡No! Yo… confío en ti.

— Akane… De acuerdo…

El chico le dedicó una tímida sonrisa y ambos se tumbaron en la cama. Akane colocó una almohada entre los dos.

— Por si acaso — dijo Akane.

La sonrisa de Ranma creció. Apagaron las luces y se disponían a dormir.

— Akane.

— Dime.

— Gracias por haber venido. Sin ti… hubiera… sido muy aburrido.

— De nada… baka.

* * *

Cuando Akane se despertó notaba un peso extraño en su cintura. Lentamente abrió los ojos y lo primero que vió fue el rostro de Ranma completamente dormido. Fue bajando la mirada. La almohada que tenía que hacer de barrera estaba en el suelo y Ranma tenía colocado un brazo protectoramente en la cintura de Akane. ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Cuándo? Por un momento dudó si despertarlo a puñetazos pero decidió hacerse la dormida. Tampoco se sentía tan mal…

Embriagado por esa fragancia de fresa y vainilla que le volvía loco Ranma se despertó. Al abrir los ojos vió el rostro de Akane que aún dormía, aparentemente. ¿Cómo he sido capaz de decirle alguna vez que no es bonita? Ranma se fijó que la almohada de entre los dos ya no estaba. ¿Quién la ha quitado? Yo no recuerdo haberlo hecho. Casi le da un ataque al corazón cuando se dio cuenta que con el brazo la envolvía por la cintura. ¡Kuso! Si aún respiro es buena señal… eso significa que aún no se ha despertado…

Poco a poco e intentando no despertar a Akane Ranma retiró el brazo. Akane inconscientemente soltó un gemido de protesta. Ambos se quedaron helados.

Ninguno de los dos quería salir de la cama así que ambos se quedaron un buen rato más entre el mundo de los sueños y la realidad. Disfrutando de su compañía.

Uno de los dos decidió que ya era hora de levantarse y como quien no quiere la cosa lo hizo. El otro, actuando como si el movimiento de otro lo acabara de despertar también se levantó. Ambos se vistieron y fueron a desayunar para luego ir al templo de la montaña del que les habían hablado.

* * *

Con todo su equipaje en sus espaldas ambos subían la montaña en dirección al templo.

— No me queda mucho dinero — dijo Ranma — no sé si podemos permitirnos otra noche en una posada.

— ¿Y por qué traes tan poco? No me creo que no tengas más dinero.

— Es porqué mi viejo me lo toma prestado y no me lo devuelve. Además no contaba con tener compañía…

— Oh… lo siento…

— No tienes porqué disculparte… ya te dije que… que me alegro que vinieras…

— Pero aún así… yo… ya te lo compensaré… — Akane vió unas largas escaleras a su izquierda — ¡Hemos llegado! ¡Vamos, corre!

Subieron las escaleras rápidamente y en un momento ya estaban arriba. Un cartel les daba la bienvenida al templo.

"TEMPLO DEL GATO, por favor no tire basura"

— T…t…templo… del gato… — balbuceó Ranma — ¿s…seguro que es aquí? creo que deberíamos irnos… a lo mejor es otra montaña…

— ¡Vamos, Ranma! — exclamó Akane tomando al chico de la trenza de la mano y adentrándolo al templo — ¡No hemos hecho todo este camino para nada! Además yo no veo ningún gato por aquí.

Ranma, encorajado por el contacto con Akane se dejó llevar. El lugar era muy siniestro, por lo menos lo era para él. Todo tenía relación con gatos. Estatuas de gatos, pinturas de gatos, paredes con gravados de gatos. Incluso los monjes budistas de allí tenían un aire a gato. Pero por lo menos Akane tenía razón; no había ningún gato real, por lo menos a la vista.

— ¿Puedo ayudaros? — les preguntó un monje del templo del gato.


	6. Capítulo VI: Yang

Todos los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.

UPDATE 08/05/2014: he hecho cambios en capítulos anteriores (estos no afectan la trama).

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 6: YANG**

— Venimos de visita al templo. Nos han dicho que tiene mucha fama entre los artistas marciales — dijo Akane.

Ranma se ocultaba tras Akane agarrándola del brazo.

— Así es. Vienen muchos artistas marciales de todo Japón a que los entrenemos pero muy pocos han sido dignos de tal honor, pero aún así podemos haceros una iniciación a lo más básico de nuestra disciplina. ¿Le ocurre algo a tu amigo?

— Es solo que… que es un poco tímido. Ya se le pasará.

El monje suspiró y se dio la vuelta. ¿Acaso en este mundo no hay ningún artista marcial que no sea un lunático?

— Seguidme.

Akane intentó avanzar pero Ranma no la dejaba avanzar estirándola por el brazo.

— Vamos, Ranma. El monje se va.

— No quiero.

— ¿Acaso no quieres que te enseñe artes marciales?

— No.

— ¿Por qué?

— N…no me gusta este templo.

— ¿Acaso eres un cobarde? ¿A Ranma Saotome le dan miedo los gatitos? — espetó Akane sonriendo.

— Eso n… no es verdad… — acto seguido Ranma, vacilando, se separó de Akane y siguió al monje.

* * *

— ¿Un poco de té? — preguntó el monje.

— Sí, gracias — respondió Akane. El monje le sirvió una taza y la chica la recogió.

— ¿Y tu amigo? — Ranma se había vuelto a esconder detrás de Akane. Sentado la agarraba del brazo mientras asustado miraba la decoración de gatos que llenaba la habitación.

— Ranma, ¿quieres té? — preguntó la chica peliazul.

— Mhn…

— ¿Qué dices?

— N… no.

Akane suspiró.

— Supongo que queréis oír la historia del templo — dijo el monje intentando hacer caso omiso al chico de la trenza que cada vez que lo oía hablar se ocultaba más y más detrás de Akane. La chica asintió — hace doscientos años Nekomaru Ushui fundó este templo. Nekomaru era un guerrero maestro del Neko Ryu. Admiraba inmensamente a los gatos por su forma de combatir, por eso, cuando en un viaje a China se encontró con los estanques de Jusenkyo y su magia decidió transformar un gato en mujer con el Estanque de la Mujer Ahogada y la hizo su esposa rociándola con el agua mágica que hace que la maldición sea permanente. Creo que hay una temible tribu en China que también hace eso pero ahora no viene al caso. Lo importante es que, nosotros, los monjes del templo, somos su descendencia, tenemos parte de gato. Por eso nos desenvolvemos tan bien en el Neko Ryu. Las legendarias técincas de Nekomaru han pasado de generación en generación en nuestra familia.

Akane ahora lo entendía todo. Por eso Ranma le tenía miedo a estos monjes, aunque ¿cómo podía saber que eran en parte gatos? ¿Tiene un sexto sentido?

— Esta noche la podéis pasar en el cuarto de invitados. Cuando estéis instalados podéis encontraros con nosotros en el patio principal para enseñaros lo básico del Neko Ryu.

* * *

— ¡BAKUSAI TENKETSU!

— ¡Ranma ven aquí y afronta tu destino como un hombre!

Un joven y un hombre calvo y con gafas surgieron del suelo para la sorpresa de la multitud que paseaba por las calles. No se dieron cuenta que habían hecho saltar por los aires una mesa de un bar y un hombre que estaba tomando el té en esa mesa los miraba sorprendido.

— Bleeding hell! Are you two bleedin all right? — soltó el extraño.

— Emmm… tú no eres Ranma — dijo el chico de la bandana.

— ¡Maldita sea Ryoga, nos hemos vuelto a perder! — exclamó Genma — ¡¿no puedes ser más cuidadoso cuando cavas?!

— ¡No ha sido culpa mía! ¡Yo estaba siguiendo tus instrucciones! — respondió Ryoga — a lo mejor este señor nos puede decir dónde estamos.

— Where the bleeding hell did you two come from, kid? — preguntó el señor. Éste llevaba traje y un sombrero de copa y tenía las patillas más largas que Ryoga había visto hasta el momento.

— ¿Qué idioma es ese, chico? — preguntó Genma, intrigado.

— No lo sé… espera… creo que es inglés.

— ¿Inglés? ¿En qué parte de Japón se habla inglés? ¿Puedes preguntarle dónde estamos?

— No sé… aprendí algo de inglés en la escuela… pero desde hace años que no practico… voy a probar. Where… are… me?

— You? You are at the bleedin great city of London, kid, or how you bleedin strangers call it, Londres. Can't you see the bleedin Big Ben over there? And you bleedin spilled my tea. How the heck I'm supposed to enjoy my bleedin afternoon without my bleedin five o'clock tea?

— ¿Qué ha dicho?

— Creo que ha dicho que estamos en Londres.

— ¿Y en qué parte del Japón está Londres?

— Creo que en el sur.

— Entonces sigamos buscando, Ranma no puede andar muy lejos.

* * *

— ¡Kyaaaa!

Akane entrenaba junto a los monjes del templo mientras Ranma se lo miraba sentado en una esquina del patio. La chica había insistido numerosas veces a que se les uniera pero él se había negado.

— ¡Kyaaaa!

* * *

Ukyo, sentada en su pupitre, prestaba atención a la lección de miss Hinako. El día en la escuela había estado muy tranquilo. Demasiado tranquilo. Sin Ranma todo era muy aburrido.

¿Dónde diablos se han metido Ranma y Akane? Hace días que no los veo, pensó la chica de los okonomiyakis. Con las vidas que están acostumbrados a llevar no sería raro que estuvieran peleando por sus vidas en cualquier rincón del mundo. Espero que Ranchan esté bien… y espero también que no esté enfadado conmigo por lo que hice en la boda… lo hice por su bien… no sería feliz con esa destroza-cocinas… sería feliz conmigo… su verdadero amor… ¿por qué aún no lo ha entendido?

* * *

Ranma, sentado, contemplaba como entrenaba Akane, siguiendo todos sus movimientos.

— ¿Miau? — una cría de gato alegre se acercaba a Ranma con ganas de mimos.

— ¡Ahhhhh! — gritó Ranma y acto seguido se marchó corriendo por dentro del templo. El gatito, pensando que el chico estaba jugando lo persiguió. Akane oyó el grito de Ranma y con los monjes detrás siguieron también los pasos del chico de la trenza.

El chico de la trenza en su carrera vió una puerta abierta, entró rápidamente y la cerró. Estaba a salvo. O eso creía. Ranma se giró i vió decenas de gatos mirándole atentamente, uno de ellos se le acercó y refregó su cabeza con la pierna del chico. Ranma estaba petrificado. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo.

— ¿Miau? — Ranma empezó a actuar como un gato.

Cuando Akane y los monjes llegaron encontraron a Ranma jugando con los otros gatos. Cuando el chico vió a Akane corrió hasta ella y empezó a refregar su cabeza con la pierna de la chica justo como hace un momento ese gato hizo con él.

— ¿Quién te crees que eres para entrar en la Sala Sagrada? — exclamó un monje mientras que con una lanza se disponía a atacar a Ranma.

Ranma lo vió a tiempo y con sus pezuñas invisibles hizo polvo la lanza y de un golpe lanzó al monje contra la pared.

— Esa velocidad y esas pezuñas de chi son… ¡LA LEGENDARIA TÉCNICA DEL NEKOKEN! — exclamó el monje que había dado la bienvenida a Ranma y Akane — ¡pero fue prohibida hace años! ¡¿Cómo puede ser que este chico pueda usarla?!

— ¡Miau! — Ranma se puso al lado de Akane y adoptó una postura de ataque como si fuera a atacar a los monjes para proteger a Akane. Un monje intentó acercarse a ellos — ¡PFFFFFFF!

— ¡Se ha vuelto loco!

— ¡No puede controlar el Nekoken!

— ¡Estamos perdidos!

Akane se sentó en el suelo.

— ¡Ven aquí Ranma, gatito, gatito! — Ranma, sonriente, de un salto se instaló en el regazo de la chica y empezó a ronronear mientras esta le acariciaba el pelo — ¡Buen gatito!

Los monjes miraban la escena con cara de incredulidad.

— Ahora os lo explicamos — dijo la chica peliazul y luego soltó un suspiro.

* * *

— ¡¿Qué su padre lo lanzó a fosas llenas de gatos hambrientos y él lleno de comida cuando sólo era un niño?! — exclamó un monje — ¡Su padre tiene que ser un hombre temible!

Ranma suspiró. Temible no era la palabra para describirlo, estúpido, quizás.

— Por eso cuando Ranma se ve acorralado por gatos entra en el Nekoken. Y cuando está en el Nekoken no es consciente de sus acciones y después no recuerda lo que ha hecho en dicho estado — dijo Akane.

— Ya veo. Eso puede explicar su miedo patológico a los gatos. Está a medio camino de dominar el Nekoken. Su cuerpo puede soportar esta técnica pero no su mente. Puede que haya una solución… pero es bastante arriesgada.

— ¿Qué solución es esa? — preguntó Akane contenta por Ranma. Quizás podrían arreglar el problema que tiene con los gatos.

— Es muy simple. Tiene que quemar dos sellos con su esencia. Uno en la hoguera Neko-Hi Yang de este templo y otro en el Neko-Hi Ying del Templo del Gato del Norte. Con que ponga su nombre en el sello bastará.

— ¡Eso es fantástico! — exclamó Akane dirigiéndose a Ranma que volvía a estar sentado detrás de ella escuchando su conversación atentamente — ¡pronto no te volverás a asustar por los gatos!

— Eso no es todo — la atención de los jóvenes se volvió a centrar en el monje — hay un gran peligro al hacer este proceso.

— ¿Qué peligro?

— Al quemar el sello en este templo hará que el equilibrio Ying-Yang del chico se desestabilice. Al dominar el Yang en su cuerpo este intentará oscurecer la naturaleza de sus acciones. Durante el día actuará con normalidad, pero en sus horas bajas, desde su subconsciente, el Yang intentará dominarlo completamente. El chico debe tener una gran fuerza de voluntad para superarlo. Si resulta que el Yang termina de dominar su cuerpo él estará en el Nekoken para el resto de su vida. Aunque a lo mejor si eso ocurre a lo mejor habrá esperanza. Siempre hay Ying en el Yang… Pero yo no me arriesgaría a averiguarlo… Bien… Supongo que os lo queréis pensar. Os voy a dejar el sello aquí por si decidís hacerlo. La hoguera es la que está en el centro del patio — dicho esto el monje se levantó y salió de la habitación.

Akane se giró para mirar a Ranma a los ojos. El chico tenía una mirada de determinación.

— ¿Q… quieres hacerlo? — preguntó la chica.

— Sí. Lo voy a hacer.

— Pero es muy peligroso… yo… no sé si merece la pena intentarlo.

— Tengo que hacerlo. Estoy cansado de tener miedo a los gatos. Además, si logro dominar el Nekoken seré casi invencible.

— Pero aún así… no quiero que tengas que pasarte el resto de tu vida como un gatito…

— No te preocupes. Eso no va a pasar — dijo Ranma sonriendo — voy a hacer que estés orgullosa de mí — dicho esto el chico se levantó y escribió su nombre en el sello.

— Pero… ya me lo has demostrado todo… ya estoy orgullosa de ti… desde que nos conocimos has madurado mucho… ya no eres aquél niño… eres… casi… un hombre.

— Los hombres de verdad no tienen miedo a los gatitos — Ranma antes de salir de la habitación con el sello dedicó otra sonrisa a Akane.

— Baka — murmuró Akane sintiéndose sus ojos humedecerse. Acto seguido siguió a Ranma al patio.

* * *

Había llegado el atardecer. Ranma delante de la hoguera del patio contemplaba el fuego con el sello con su nombre en la mano. Akane, unos metros detrás de él miraba preocupada al chico. La brisa soplaba abanicando el pelo de los dos jóvenes al son del viento.

Sin vacilar Ranma arrojó su sello al fuego haciendo que este ardiera al instante. Acto seguido el chico perdió el mundo de vista un instante. Cayó sobre sus rodillas. Akane corrió hasta él.

— ¿Estás bien? — preguntó la chica sintiendo el latido de su corazón dispararse.

— Sí. No es nada… — dijo el chico recuperando la compostura. Akane lo ayudó a levantarse — No es nada… solo me siento un poco… mareado.

—Ranma…

— ¿Nos vamos a dormir?

Akane asintió y se fueron a su habitación.

* * *

_Dormir… habitación… levantar… gatos… gatos… gatos… ojos… dorados… miedo… miedo… puño… puño… patada… herida… pelea… no… no… levantar… luchar… salto… noche… oscuro… sombra… miedo… miedo… miedo… templo… monje… monje… gato… gatos… gatos… ojos… dorados… miedo… miedo… miedo…_

_No… control… cuerpo… sombra… control… no… no… no… cocina… cuchillo… gatos… gatos… gatos… ojos… dorados… cuchillo… cuchillo… cuchillo… no… no… no… ojos… chocolate… no… no… cuchillo… cuchillo… sangre… sangre… sangre… no… ojos… dorados… gato… gatos… ojos chocolate… sangre…._

— _¡AHHH!_

_Gatos… gatos… rodeado… gatos… muchos… sangre… ojos… dorados… sangre… fosa… gatos… gatos… comida… gatos… ojos… dorados… gatos… gatos… no… no… quiero… cuchillos… uñas… dientes… yo… comida… pa… pá… por… favor… no… comida… yo… no… sangre… cuchillos… uñas… dientes… sangre…_

— _¡NOOOO!_

_Despertar…_

* * *

Akane se despertó al oír un ruido extraño a su lado. Se sentó en su futon y lo que vió hizo que se le desgarrara el corazón. Ranma estaba sentado en su cama abrazando sus piernas con sus brazos y hundiendo la cara en sus rodillas estaba llorando sonoramente, le costaba respirar y dejaba escapar algún leve gemido.

— Ranma… — murmuró la chica mientras se sentaba a su lado — ¿has tenido una pesadilla?

Ranma asintió.

Akane rodeó al chico de la trenza con sus brazos y le empezó a suspirar palabras alentadoras al oído. ¿Es debido a lo que dijo el monje del yang? Se preguntó. Pobre Ranma… Akane apoyó la cabeza en el hombro del chico.

— Ya pasó Ranma… estoy contigo…

Pasaron unos minutos más juntos y cuando Akane vió que Ranma se había tranquilizado se separó un poco.

— ¿Crees que vas a poder volver a dormir?

— Sí…

La chica peliazul dejó a Ranma y ambos intentaron reconciliar el sueño. Cuando Akane iba a dormirse vió que Ranma se retorcía en su futon. Parecía que volvía a tener otra pesadilla. Rápidamente volvió a su lado.

— Ranma despierta… estás teniendo otra pesadilla — Akane sacudía a Ranma.

Ranma abrió sus ojos y de nuevo las lágrimas volvieron a brotar. Akane lo abrazó. Pasaron los minutos.

— Puedes… ¿quedarte conmigo? — dijo el chico con la mirada triste.

— ¿Con… tigo…? Sí…

Akane se tumbó al lado de Ranma. Aunque estaban en la misma cama no se tocaban. Ambos intentaron volver a dormir.

Un rato después Akane volvió a notar a Ranma retorcerse en sus sueños. Sin despertarlo lo abrazó y apoyó su cabeza en el pecho del chico. Ranma al rato se tranquilizó. Ambos pudieron dormir abrazados lo que quedaba de noche.

* * *

**Notas del autor:**

¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo? ¿Os ha gustado? ¿No os ha gustado? Tanto si es que sí como si es que no podéis decirme vuestra opinión en un review. Nunca os voy a pedir que me dejéis alguno (quizás solo os haré chantaje emocional), pero sepáis que todos los reviews son muy apreciados, significa que alguien no solo dedica su tiempo en algo en el que yo dedico el mío sino que además lo aprecia (o quizás todo lo contrario que me parece perfecto).

Y os preguntaréis… ¿Por qué Akane tranquiliza a Ranma al dormir juntos? Muy buena pregunta, se nota que prestáis atención. La respuesta es muy fácil: Akane une su ying con el yang de Ranma. Ta to pensao.

Decidme también qué os parece que intente mezclar humor y drama en este romance. No sé si a vosotros ha habido escenas que os han hecho gracia al leerlas pero yo por lo me he reído al escribirlas. También creo que la escena del sueño me ha quedado demasiado siniestra, pero bueno, ¿qué le vamos a hacer?

Por último, he decidido que a partir de ahora voy a responder a todas las reviews que me dejéis. Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer si habéis dedicado un tiempo de vuestras vidas a dejar un mensaje de apoyo, un simple comentario, algún consejo o quizás alguna crítica (todas son bien recibidas). Tampoco es que tenga muchas reviews así que no creo que me cueste mucho trabajo.

Amarilis666: me alegro que te gustara el inicio! Qué te parece cómo evoluciona el fic?

Bry: voy a levantar un monumento en tu honor, eres la alegría de todo escritor! cuando subo un capítulo siempre estoy esperando tu comentario x) me alegro que te esté gustando el fic y tranquila, aún queda muuuuucho para que Ryoga y Genma o alguna prometida se encuentre con Ranma y Akane. No es tarea fácil encontrarlos en medio de la nada. Un saludo!

Elena 79: me alegro que te esté gustando la historia y gracias por tu apoyo, significa mucho para mí!

fruit993: me alegro que te guste la historia y tranquilo/a, esta no la voy a dejar a medias aunque me lleve años terminarla.

amigo: tienes razón creo que el ritmo es el adecuado. Espero que la reacción de la familia haya sido de tu agrado y aún queda mucho más por adelante :D


	7. Capítulo VII: Camino al Templo del Norte

Todos los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 7: CAMINO AL TEMPLO DEL NORTE**

Ranma se despertó y vió a Akane durmiendo usando su torso de almohada. No pudo evitar ruborizarse. He dormido con ella dos veces ya, pensó el chico, no sé si soy el hombre más afortunado del mundo o el más estúpido por no intentar nada. En ese momento notó a Akane moverse un poco en sueños provocándole que él sintiera mariposas en el estómago. El más estúpido. Definitivamente.

Intentando no despertarla Ranma salió del futon y se vistió. Salió al patio a practicar alguna kata antes de desayunar. Un par de monjes que pasaban por allí se quedaron a contemplar cómo se ejercía el chico con cara de aprobación. Cuando iba por la mitad de la primera kata se sorprendió a sí mismo al darse cuenta que ya no se sentía tan intimidado por la decoración del templo. ¿Es por lo del sello?

Akane salió al patio con cara de sueño.

— ¿Dónde te habías metido? — preguntó refregándose los ojos — espera. ¿Estás entrenando aquí? ¿Te encuentras bien?

— Mejor que nunca. Te estaba esperando. Quizás debamos hablar con el monje, a lo mejor nos puede contar algo más que no sepamos… — ambos se dirigían a buscar al monje — ¡Espera! ¡Lo había olvidado! ¡Todavía tenemos que arreglar la tienda!

— ¡Es verdad! Quizás alguien de aquí pueda hacerlo.

* * *

— La tienda os la puede arreglar el monje Matenmaru, es todo un experto con el hilo y la aguja. En cuanto a lo demás he estado investigando esta noche — dijo el monje — el haber quemado el sello con tu esencia hará que ahora el Nekoken sea más difícil de activar pero a la vez será también más difícil de desactivar. No es muy buena idea usar el Nekoken ahora porque sería casi imposible controlarlo y además podrías tener impulsos… perversos… debido a tu desequilibrio espiritual. También puede causar algún desequilibrio temporal en tu personalidad… y creo que ya no hay más.

— ¡Muchas gracias por todo! Ahora vamos a buscar a Matenmaru y nos vamos al Templo del Gato del Norte.

* * *

Ranma y Akane, con sus respectivas mochilas en la espalda se dirigían al templo del norte. Akane volvió a insistirle para repartir el peso pero Ranma seguía empeñado en llevar todo lo pesado él. Maldito cabezota engreído pensó Akane.

— ¿Cuánto queda para llegar al templo? — preguntó la chica de ojos color chocolate.

— Los monjes dijeron tres días caminando todo el día.

— ¡¿Tres días?! ¿No podemos tomárnoslo con más calma?

— ¿La señorita está cansada? — Ranma sonreía burlescamente — ¿quieres que nos paremos a tomar un poco de té?

— ¡Oye! — exclamó Akane — yo lo digo por ti. El día que nos perdimos parecías agotado. No sé si podrás aguantar tres días así…. ¡Baka!

— ¡Yo sí que voy a aguantar! — Ranma empezó a correr — ¡Tú no lo creo! ¡Lo que pasa es que a ti… te pesa demasiado el culo!

— ¡RANMAAA…! ¡Ven aquí! ¡No huyas!

* * *

Qué raro, pensó Ukyo sentada en su pupitre, hoy tampoco han venido Ranma y Akane al colegio. Me estoy empezando a preocupar. Cuando tienen alguna aventura de las suyas no suele durar más de un día. Tendré que ir a su casa a ver si están allí y sólo están enfermos… quién sabe…

* * *

Alegres, los dos jóvenes, Ranma y Akane, comían. Hablaban tranquilamente y Ranma de vez en cuando soltaba un chiste y Akane se reía de lo malos que eran. Cualquiera que no los conociera diría que eran una pareja.

Al terminar de comer Ranma se veía distinto, distante. Su mirada se había oscurecido apuntando al horizonte y ya no hablaba. Tenía un posado entre triste y enfadado. Akane se dio cuenta.

— ¿Ocurre algo?

— No.

— Te ves muy… raro.

—Déjame en paz.

— ¡Oye! Yo… solo me preocupaba.

— Entonces preocúpate por otra cosa.

— ¿P… por qué te pones así? — Akane podía sentir sus ojos empezar a humedecerse.

— He dicho que me dejes en paz, marimacho.

— ¡¿Qué dices…?!

— Lo que oyes.

— P… pero, ¿qué te pasa?

— Nada. Ahora ve a incordiar a otro.

— ¡Ya vale! — la primera lágrima descendía por su mejilla.

— Que vayas a incordiar a otro. No sabes cocinar, eres un marimacho, tienes los pechos planos y eres fea. ¿Para qué quería que te quedaras conmigo?

— Entonces… ¡Ya me marcho, estúpido insensible! — dicho esto Akane recogió su mochila y llorando se dispuso a ir de vuelta a casa.

Me alegro que se haya ido, pensó el chico.

Estoy mejor sin ella.

Así es mejor.

No sirve para nada.

No cocina bien.

Es fea.

¿Es fea?

Sin ella no podría haber entrado en el Templo del Gato.

Me ha salvado la vida más de una vez.

Y yo a ella.

Es divertido estar con ella.

Huele bien.

M encantan sus ojos color chocolate.

¿Por qué le he dicho todo eso?

— ¡Akane, espera! — Ranma corriendo salió en búsqueda de Akane por el camino.

* * *

— ¡Akane! — al oír la voz de Ranma Akane se secó las lágrimas y actuó como si no lo oyera. No pasaron ni diez segundos que Ranma la atrapó.

— ¡Akane, espera, no debí decir lo de antes, ese no era yo! — dijo el chico de la trenza.

— ¿Y entonces quien era? — dijo Akane sin darse la vuelta.

— No lo sé… tiene que ser por lo del Nekoken… yo no pienso así…

— ¿Ah no? ¿Y entonces por qué siempre me dices las mismas cosas? — Akane finalmente se giró. Akane vió que al chico le había cambiado la mirada; ahora era cálida y llena de ternura… y preocupación. A Ranma se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al verla llorar — poco femenina, gorda, fea, que no sé cocinar, ¿estás seguro que no eras tú?

— Pero yo… no creo que seas gorda ni fea…

— Ese discurso tuyo me ha abierto los ojos, Ranma… sé que en realidad piensas de mí de esa forma… por eso ya puedes irte a los brazos de Shampoo… o Ukyo… ¿No es eso lo que quieres? ¿Para qué conformarte con una chica tan poco femenina como yo? — dicho esto Akane se giró empezó a caminar dándole la espalda a Ranma.

Ranma la detuvo agarrándola por el brazo.

— Sí que eres poco femenina — Akane lanzó una mirada asesina a Ranma — pero a mí me gustan las chicas poco femeninas. Me gusta que practiquen artes marciales, que peleen, que sean valientes, que tengan sentido del honor… como tú… por eso tú… me gustas…

— ¿Te… gusto…?

— Además no creo que seas fea… o gorda… o que tengas los pechos planos… eres… bonita…

— B… baka… lo… ¿lo dices en serio?

— Sí… ¿Podemos… seguir como antes?

— S… sí.

Con una tímida sonrisa en sus caras volvieron donde Ranma había dejado sus cosas, él las recogió y siguieron su camino al Templo del Gato del Norte. No puedo creer que me haya dicho que le gusto pensó Akane.

* * *

Ukyo llamó a la puerta de casa de los Tendo. Kasumi la abrió.

— Hola, Kasumi. ¿Están Ranma y Akane?

— Hola, Ukyo. No. Están fuera.

— ¿Fuera? ¿Dónde han ido?

— Están en un viaje de entrenamiento.

— ¿De entrenamiento? ¿Y con quién han ido? A Genma lo he visto antes…

— Han ido solos.

— ¡¿QUE QUÉ?! ¡¿Cómo que han ido solos?! ¿Dónde están?

— No lo sé. No nos lo dijeron.

Ukyo suspiró nerviosa. Tranquila, Ukyo, pronto todo se arreglará, irás a buscar a Ranchan y todos seremos felices y comeremos perdices, pero antes tienes que averiguar donde están… piensa… cómo encontrarlos.

— ¿Dónde está Nabiki?

— Ha dicho que tiene unos negocios muy importantes que atender en la ciudad y que hoy volverá muy tarde. Nos dijo que no la esperemos despiertos.

— De acuerdo… Hablaré con ella mañana en el colegio…

* * *

Estaba anocheciendo. Ranma estaba preparando la cena y Akane se lo miraba.

— De acuerdo que no quieras que prepare yo sola la cena… pero por lo menos déjame ayudarte.

— No sé… ¿estás segura que puedes hacerlo?

— ¡Sí! tú… ¡tú sólo dime lo que tengo que hacer!

— De acuerdo… intenta cortar estas verduras.

— ¡Ahora mismo! — concentrada, Akane con un cuchillo empezó a cortar las verduras frenéticamente haciendo que la mitad caigan fuera de la olla — ¡Kyaaaaa!

— ¡Espera! ¡La mitad están cayendo fuera de la olla!

Akane, avergonzada, se detuvo.

— Yo sólo… me esforzaba para hacerlo bien…

— Tienes que hacerlo más despacio — dijo Ranma mirándola a los ojos, esos ojos que ahora se veían tan tristes. ¿Por qué es tan importante para ella cocinar bien? Pensó el chico. La pobre solo se lleva decepción tras decepción consigo misma…

— Yo… quería hacerlo como tú…

— Pero antes tienes que aprender lo básico. Esto es… como practicar un kata… primero tienes que empezar por lo más básico. Poco a poco. Lentamente aumentando la velocidad de los movimientos y la dificultad. No puedes empezar por lo más difícil. Yo siempre cocinaba cuando estaba viajando con mi padre… tengo años de práctica. ¿Lo entiendes?

— Sí…

— Bien. Ahora te voy a enseñar a hacerlo — Ranma se sentó al lado de Akane y con sus manos guiaba las de la chica, cortando lentamente las verduras. Ambos no pudieron evitar sonrojearse ante el contacto de sus manos — ¿lo ves? No es tan difícil. ¿Podrás hacerlo? —

— Creo que sí.

— De acuerdo. Ahora inténtalo tú sola — dicho esto Ranma volvió a su sitio anterior y siguió con lo que estaba haciendo antes. El chico al ver a Akane cortar las verduras como él había dicho sonrió.

* * *

Era la hora de ir a dormir y Ranma ya se había tumbado en su saco. Akane dudaba si ponerse a su lado o no.

— ¿Quieres que…? — preguntó Akane refiriéndose sobre si tumbarse junto a él o no.

— No hace falta.

— ¿Estás seguro? Lo hago por ti…

— Sí… no está bien que durmamos así… puedo soportarlo solo… — dijo Ranma vacilando.

— Tú sabrás lo que haces… cabezota — tras decir eso Akane suspiró y puso su saco de dormir al otro lado de la tienda.

Apagaron la linterna. La luz de la Luna se filtraba a la tienda. Akane vió que Ranma estaba temblando.

— ¿Estás temblando? — preguntó la chica.

— Sí… porqué… tengo frío…

— ¿Tienes frío? ¿En verano?

— Sí, es por la brisa que entra a la tienda… y el saco de dormir no es muy grueso…

— ¡Baka!, acaso… ¿no quieres que venga contigo?

— ¡N… no es eso! Yo… eso no está bien…

— ¡¿Y qué más da que no esté bien?! ¡¿Acaso prefieres sufrir toda la noche?!

— ¡No! Yo… yo no quiero que te sientas obligada…

— A mí… no me importa… cabezota…

— ¿N…no te importa? Si a ti no te importa… a mí… tampoco…

— ¿Quieres…?

— Sí…

Avergonzados ambos se arrastraron al medio de la tienda y volvieron a dormir de lado. Cuanto más avanzaba la noche más se juntaban hasta dormirse completamente abrazados.

La mañana siguiente se despertaron temprano y siguieron su camino caminando de sol a sol sólo descansando para comer.

* * *

— ¡Nabiki! — gritó Ukyo dirigiéndose a la hermana mediana Tendo antes de entrar en clase — Tengo que pedirte un favor.

— ¿Qué clase de favor?

— Información.

— Ya sabes cómo funciona, primero preguntas, te digo si lo sé o puedo averiguarlo, pagas y finalmente te lo digo — Ukyo asintió — entonces pregunta.

— ¿Dónde se encuentran Ranma y Akane? Sé que están los dos solos en un viaje de entrenamiento pero no sé dónde.

— Eso no lo sé.

— ¿No lo sabes? ¿Y no puedes averiguarlo?

— No. Puedo contractar un avión espía del ejército para que los rastree por todo el país pero no creo que puedas permitírtelo. También puedo esperar a que den señal de vida, preguntárselo y decírtelo en ese momento.

— M… me quedo con la segunda.

— De acuerdo. Te costará 2.000 yens al día mientras espero más un extra de 5.000 cuando lo averigüe.

— Acepto… — dijo Ukyo vacilando. Lo que se llega a hacer por amor…

Cuando las dos jóvenes se marcharon a clase Shampoo bajó de un salto de la copa de un árbol próximo. Lo había oído todo. _"¿Chica destroza-cocinas secuestrar Ranma? Shampoo no poder permitir, Shampoo tener que ir a buscar"._

* * *

— ¡Abuela! — Shampoo entró corriendo en el Nekohanten — ¡Abuela tener que alquilar avión espía del ejército para rastrear airen!

— ¿Avión espía? ¿De qué estás hablando?

— ¡Chica violenta secuestrar Ranma! ¡Shampoo tener que ir a buscar!

— Mhmmmm… ¿y no sabes dónde están?

— Así ser.

— Quizás tenga algún artefacto mágico que nos podría ayudar en esta situación… tenemos que ir a buscar algo que sirva…

* * *

Cansados de caminar otro día más y ya habiendo cenado Ranma y Akane se prepararon para ir a dormir. Esta vez, al contrario que todas las interiores ya se tumbaron directamente de lado, ambos levemente sonrojeados.

— M…me ha gustado la cena — dijo Akane intentando acabar con la tensión.

— Normal. Acostumbrada a tu cocina… — respondió Ranma sonriendo.

— ¡Baka! — exclamó la chica peliazul — ¡eres un desconsiderado, sólo intentaba ser amable!

— Pobrecilla…

Akane no hizo como otras veces y sacar su maza sino que, contagiándose de la sonrisa de Ranma y mirándose a los ojos, empezó un ataque de cosquillas.

— ¿Te crees muy gracioso? — dijo Akane mientras Ranma se reía histéricamente.

— ¡Para, para, para!

En un momento de fuerza de voluntad Ranma le dio la vuelta a la situación y colocando medio cuerpo encima de Akane le devolvió el favor haciendo que la chica de ojos color chocolate se riera histéricamente.

— Ahora vas a ver — dijo Ranma mirándola a los ojos de nuevo.

Aumentando la intensidad de sus movimientos Akane hacía lo que podía con sus brazos para quitar los del chico. Ranma agarró las dos manos de la chica con su mano izquierda y las puso encima de su cabeza mientras con la derecha continuaba el ataque de cosquillas.

Ranma vaciló un instante. Su proximidad con Akane hizo que la memoria del momento del tejado de hacía ya unos días volviera a su cabeza. Aquella vez Akane no lo mandó a volar con su maza sino que le devolvió el beso… ¿y si ahora…?

El chico de la trenza dejó de hacerle cosquillas y, inseguro, bajando poco a poco dejó un piquito a la chica en sus labios. Separó sus bocas. Ambos, embriagados por la fragancia del otro y completamente sonrojados se miraban a los ojos.

Akane no sabía cómo actuar. ¿Qué hago? ¿qué hago? ¿qué hago? se repetía. He esperado una eternidad para un momento como este…

— ¿E… estas… actuando así por lo del Nekoken? — ¡Mierda! ¡¿Akane pero que te pasa?! ¡Hace mucho que esperas que avance y cuando lo hace respondes así! pensó enfadada consigo misma.

— N… no estoy seguro — dudando el chico se separó de ella para volver a tumbarse a su lado — puede que sí…

Después de un largo momento incómodo Ranma habló.

— Será mejor que nos durmamos — dijo el chico.

Aún enfadada consigo misma Akane asintió.

Ya habían apagado la linterna y Akane observó que Ranma otra vez se retorcía en sueños. Puso un brazo rodeándolo por el torso y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro. Al rato Ranma se tranquilizó. Akane lo besó en la mejilla.

— La próxima vez será — murmuró la chica. Akane juraría que vió al chico sonreír en sueños en ese instante.

* * *

— ¡Mira Ranma! — exclamó Akane sonriendo señalando un edificio antiguo en la lejanía — ¡Casi hemos llegado!

— Nos ha tomado menos de lo que esperaba — dijo el chico devolviéndole la sonrisa — se ve que no te pesa tanto el culo como pensaba.

— ¡Baka! ¿A qué ha venido eso? — exclamó la chica peliazul.

— ¡Ha sido un cumplido! — respondió Ranma y después le sacó la lengua.

— ¡Eso no se le dice a las mujeres…! ¡Cabeza de chorlito! — Akane también le sacó la lengua.

— ¿Mujeres? Yo no veo ninguna mujer por aquí, sólo una… marimacho.

— ¡BAKA!

* * *

— ¡Shampoo espérame! — gritó Mousse mientras corría persiguiendo a Shampoo — ¡No vayas con ese indigno de Ranma! ¡Acepta mi amor incondicional y verdadero!

Shampoo no le hacía caso. Corría tras un perro de juguete que parecía que estaba siguiendo un rastro. _"Con el Perro Rastreador de Maridos Fiesteros será pan comido atrapar a Ranma. Shampoo va a salvar a airen de las pezuñas de chica destroza-cocinas"_.

* * *

**Notas del autor:**

Y hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy. ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Os ha gustado? ¿No? Sé que me centro mucho en los momentos de antes de ir a dormir pero es porque son los más importantes para ver cómo evoluciona la relación Ranma-Akane. Además son los más divertidos de escribir.

De momento este es mi capítulo favorito hasta la fecha. Espero que os haya gustado tanto leerlo como a mí escribirlo. De momento estoy escribiendo a un ritmo muy elevado por lo menos para mí, espero que pueda seguir así x)

Johana: gracias por dejar un review y me alegro que te haya hecho gracia y que te esté gustando el fic! Aprecio mucho los comentarios como el tuyo de apoyo. Espero qué el capítulo de hoy también te haya gustado :D

Bry: me alegro que te esté gustando :D en cuanto a lo de las implicaciones del Nekoken en este capítulo ya se han visto algunas, no sé si voy a añadir más. Y en cuanto a que dices que sea de misterio no sé cómo hacerlo, voy a pensarlo, si se me ocurre algo bueno lo voy a poner. Gracias por tu review!


	8. Capítulo VIII: Ying

Todos los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.

UPDATE 16/05/2014: he hecho algunos cambios en capítulos anteriores (estos no afectan la trama).

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 8: YING**

Ranma y Akane contemplaban el Templo del Gato del Norte a la lejanía. Era increíblemente parecido al del sur pero este estaba emplazado justo al lado de un gran acantilado. El chico de la trenza estaba nervioso. Por fin podría quitarse ese miedo enfermizo a los gatos. Faltaba tan poco… Miró a Akane y le dedicó una tímida sonrisa. El viento les abanicaba el pelo mientras se miraban a los ojos. Aunque ya no eran prometidos jamás se había sentido tan próximo a ella. Con tan solo mirarla sentía esas mariposas en el estómago y unas enormes ganas de abrazarla y no dejarla ir jamás. Desde antes de la boda fallida que no se sentía tan bien… tan feliz. Akane había querido ir con él de viaje cuando lo echaron de casa y no había ni prometidas ni admiradores para estropear estos momentos juntos. Todo era perfecto. El chico tenía esperanza. Esperanza a poder tener un futuro feliz los dos juntos.

— ¿Vamos? — preguntó el chico tomándola de la mano.

— Vamos — respondió Akane dándole un apretón cariñoso con la mano levemente ruborizada.

* * *

Estaban a punto de entrar al templo y un monje les estaba esperando en la entrada para darles la bienvenida. Un escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal de Ranma.

— Tengo un mal presentimiento — murmuró el chico.

Akane miró al chico intrigada.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— No lo sé. Es solo que…

— ¡AIREEEEEEEN! — Shampoo se les acercaba corriendo a gran velocidad — ¡Shampoo venir a rescatarte de chica destroza cocinas!

A Akane se le hinchó un nervio de la frente. _"¿Destroza cocinas? ¿Quién se ha creído que es la arrastrada esta?"_.

Antes que ninguno de los dos tuviera tiempo a reaccionar Shampoo se lanzó sobre Ranma cayendo ambos al suelo, Ranma debajo.

— Shampoo venir a proteger Ranma — tras decir eso sin darle tiempo a reaccionar sacó unas esposas y se ató a Ranma por las muñecas — esto ser para que Shampoo poder proteger mejor a airen.

— ¡Shampoo déjame! — exclamó Ranma. Se sacó a Shampoo de encima y intentó romper las esposas — ¡¿Qué demonios es esto?!

— Shampoo y Ranma estar juntos hasta día de la boda.

— ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡Sácame esto! — gritó el chico intentando quitárselas tirando de ellas y golpeándolas — ¿por qué no se rompen?

— Ser esposas especiales de la abuela. Llamarse Esposas Amazonas del Amor _Casi_ Correspondido. Amazonas llevar siglos usándolas. Ningún humano poder romperlas. No poder quitarse hasta el día de la boda.

— ¡No nos vamos a casar, Shampoo! ¡Quítamelas!

— No poder hasta nuestra boda — Shampoo volvió a abrazar a Ranma haciendo oídos sordos a lo que acababa de decir el chico de la trenza.

— ¡Ya sé! ¡Akane, échame agua fría encima! Con mi cuerpo de chica tengo las manos más pequeñas, seguro que puedo quitármelas.

— ¡Eso no funcionar! — exclamó Shampoo — ¡Esposas mágicas adaptarse a manos automáticamente!

— Pero… si soy una chica no podremos casarnos. Las leyes amazónicas no te lo permitirían. ¡Akane, échame el agua!

Shampoo se quedó inmóvil pensando cómo podía salirse con la suya. No había calculado esa opción. Akane lanzó una última mirada asesina a Shampoo, que volvía a restregar su cuerpo con el de Ranma y él intentaba separarse. Sacó su cantimplora de su mochila y cuando iba a arrojar su contenido a Ranma Shampoo pateó la cantimplora que salió volando hacia arriba.

— Shampoo no dejar chica violenta mojar a airen —dijo la amazona. Acto seguido el agua de la cantimplora que había salido disparada hacia el cielo cayó en su cabeza, mojándola completamente. Ranma miró a su mano. Aún tenía su esposa y tenía atado a sí mismo un…

— ¡GATOOOOO! — Ranma empezó a correr dando vueltas con Shampoo colgando detrás de él — ¡QUITÁMELO! ¡AHHHHH!

Akane los miraba preocupada. No sabía qué hacer. El monje les había dicho que Ranma no debía entrar en el Nekoken en estos momentos. Los gritos de Ranma cada vez se volvían más intensos y sus movimientos cada vez más brutos. El chico se iba desesperando con el paso del tiempo. _"Tengo que encontrar una solución antes de que sea demasiado tarde"_.

— ¡AHHHHHH! — Ranma se paró en seco —… … ¿…miau?

Ranma se puso sobre cuatro patas. Akane pudo ver por su mirada que no era el Ranma de siempre. Se parecía al del día anterior a la hora de comer. El chico adoptó una postura de ataque mientras miraba atentamente todo lo que le rodeaba. No se fijó en Akane como en otras veces.

El chico de la trenza se volvió agresivo. Primero redujo al polvo las esposas y de un golpe envió a Shampoo volando contra un árbol dejándola inconsciente.

— ¡Ven aquí, gatito, gatito! — exclamó Akane nerviosa dirigiéndose a Ranma.

— ¡PFFFFFFFFFF!

Asustada Akane dio unos pasos hacia atrás. Ranma no la atacó y se fue hacia el templo destrozando todo a su paso.

— ¡Es el legendario Nekoken! — gritó un monje antes de ser golpeado por el chico que atacaba todo lo que se le interponía en el camino dejándole sin sentido.

El suelo se empezaba a llenar de monjes inconscientes y de escombros y Ranma cada vez se volvía más agresivo.

— ¡Estamos perdidos!

— ¡Llamad a Hirogui-sama! ¡Él es el único que puede plantarle cara!

Inconscientemente el chico tumbó una antorcha, empezando un incendio que rápidamente se extendió por todo el templo.

Ante Ranma se plantó un sacerdote muy viejo, con una larga barba blanca y un alto sombrero.

— ¡Detente, bestia del inframundo! ¡Yo, Hirogui, sacerdote del Templo del Gato del Norte voy a hacer que pagues por todos tus crímenes! ¡VAS A ARREPENTIRTE DE HABER ATACADO EL TEMPLO!

Tras decir eso conjuró una ráfaga de potente chi que fue lanzado hacia el chico de la trenza. Éste lo esquivó y se disponía a contraatacar. Cuando estaba a punto de golpear con sus garras de chi una magia extraña lo agarró por estas. Una luz blanca envolvía los brazos del chico impidiendo que este los moviera.

— ¡Has caído en mi trampa! ¡Ahora, prepárate! ¡Paralizador de Luz Divina!

La luz blanca que envolvía los brazos de Ranma aumentó su brillo y en unos segundos desapareció. Ranma ya no podía mover los brazos, se mantenía de pie en cuclillas con sus brazos colgando en sus costados y una mueca de enfado en su cara mirando desafiante al sacerdote.

— ¡Ya casi he ganado! ¡Sin tus garras de chi no eres nada! Ahora recibe mi golpe fi-*POUM*

Ranma se lanzó al sacerdote y de un cabezazo lo dejó inconsciente. Continuó su ataque al templo, atacando a los monjes, derribando pilares, destrozando todo lo que encontraba con sus patadas, mordiscos y cabezazos.

— ¡Ranma! — la voz de Akane llamó la atención del chico que se creía gato. Akane se acercaba por el patio del templo corriendo.

— ¡Ranma, detente por favor… el templo está totalmente destrozado! — cuando Akane por fin estaba delante de él tenía miedo, pero su corazón le hacía pensar que estaba a salvo, que el chico no le haría nada.

— Ranma… por favor…

— ¡PFFFFFFFFFF!

Ranma en postura de ataque se acercó lentamente a Akane. Akane estaba helada. _"¿Va a… va a atacarme?"_.

— Ranma…

El chico se preparaba para atacar.

— ¡PFFFFFFF!

Lanzándose como un torpedo hacia ella el chico se detuvo cuando estaba a punto de impactar al fijarse en esos ojos de color chocolate y el miedo que reflejaban.

— ¿Miau? — la expresión de Ranma había cambiado. Era la expresión de gato de siempre, inofensivo y juguetón, pero ahora además se veía triste. Hacía esfuerzos para mover los brazos pero estos no le respondían.

— Ranma, ven aquí — dijo Akane con una leve sonrisa en sus labios refiriéndose a su regazo.

El chico de la trenza lentamente fue caminando hacia ella arrastrando los brazos. Vió que un pilar de la habitación empezaba a quebrar. Este pilar, partido por la mitad, cayó. Iba a caer encima de Akane pero Ranma, de un salto se puso en el medio y recibió el impacto por ella, no podía hacerlo pedazos con sus garras de chi. Se quedó tendido en el suelo con un profundo tajo en su costado y un pequeño charco de sangre a su lado.

— ¡RANMA! — Akane corrió hacia el chico.

— ¡PFFFFFFFFFFF! — herido, Ranma volvió a adoptar una postura de ataque para advertirla que no se acercara.

— Ranma… estás sangrando mucho…

El chico se arrastró hasta la esquina de la habitación mirando a su alrededor asustado. Cualquiera que se acercara a él en este momento no lo contaría, o por lo menos eso parecía. Akane dudaba de si quería probar suerte.

Akane recordó las palabras del monje del templo del sur. Tiene que quemar un sello con su esencia en este templo. ¿Eso significa que no es estrictamente necesario que escriba su nombre? La chica peliazul corrió hasta la habitación de uno de los monjes y volvió con un sello en blanco, hizo que se manchara con la sangre que había en el suelo y corriendo salió al centro del patio donde estaba la hoguera. Sin vacilar arrojó el sello y en un suspiro volvió con Ranma.

El chico perdió el conocimiento por unos segundos. Cuando se despertó lo primero que vió fue a Akane llorando con la cabeza y sus brazos apoyados sobre su pecho y sentía un fuerte dolor en su costado.

— Akane… — la chica levantó la cabeza. El corazón de Akane le dio un salto de alegría. Llorando aún más, pero ahora de felicidad, lo abrazó.

— ¡Baka…! por un momento pensé… que te habías ido… quemé un sello con tu esencia… y te quedaste tendido en el suelo… yo…

— Estoy bien… — murmuró el chico devolviéndole el abrazo — me… me haces daño…

— ¡Oh! Lo… siento… — Akane se separó de él.

Ranma levantó la cabeza y empezó a mirar a su alrededor.

— T…todo… esto… ¿todo esto lo he hecho yo…?

— Sí…

La expresión de Ranma ahora reflejaba una profunda tristeza y preocupación.

— ¿He… ya sabes… he… a alguien… lo he…?

— ¡NO! — exclamó Akane — ¡no hay ningún… muerto…! Sólo has dejado inconscientes a unos cuantos monjes…

El chico soltó un suspiro de alivio. No podría cargar con su consciencia si lo hubiera hecho. No se lo hubiera podido perdonar.

— Tenemos que irnos de aquí — dijo la chica peliazul — hay un incendio y pronto llegará hasta aquí. ¿Puedes levantarte?

— Creo que sí — Ranma intentaba levantarse pero el dolor era demasiado intenso.

— Déjame ayudarte — la chica levantó al chico por las axilas hasta que pudo ponerse de pie sólo y después poniéndose el brazo del chico por encima de sus hombros para ayudarlo a caminar salieron de la habitación.

— ¿Dónde están todos los monjes? — preguntó Ranma.

— Ya han sido todos evacuados. Aquí sólo quedamos los dos.

— Los brazos no me responden bien. ¿Sabes qué demonios me ha pasado?

— No. Cuando llegué ya no podías mover los brazos. Creo que es cosa de un hechizo o así. Oí algo antes de llegar.

Cuando estaban en el patio oyeron un temblor que hizo tambalearse todo el templo.

— Tenemos que darnos prisa — dijo Akane apresurándose.

Ranma asintió y aceleraron el paso.

Cuanto más avanzaban más intenso era el temblor hasta que el patio entero empezó a desmoronarse desde el extremo cayendo al vacío.

— ¡CORRE! — gritó Ranma quitando su brazo de Akane.

— ¡NO! ¡SIN MI NO PUEDES CAMINAR!

— ¡SÍ QUE PUEDO! ¡PERO TÚ PUEDES CORRER! ¡VAMOS, CORRE!

— ¡NO PUEDES CAMINAR! ¡NO TE VOY A DEJAR AQUÍ!

Akane, agarrando a Ranma por el brazo tiraba de él para que se moviera más deprisa. El desprendimiento les estaba alcanzando. Akane resbaló. Ranma intentó recogerla pero falló debido a que sus brazos no respondían como debían. El desprendimiento la alcanzó. Por un momento Ranma perdió a Akane de vista. Moviéndose lo más rápido posible fue hasta el borde. Akane estaba colgada agarrándose de una raíz. El desprendimiento se había detenido a medio metro de la pared del edificio.

— ¡AKANEEEEEE! — gritó Ranma al borde del abismo.

— Ranma… ayúdame…

Antes que Ranma tuviera tiempo a hacer nada la raíz cedió. Akane se precipitó al vacío.

A la chica peliazul le pasó su vida entera por delante de los ojos. Desde que era pequeña, con su madre, los momentos felices junto a ella, cómo tuvo que dejarla debido a su enfermedad, creciendo siendo la pequeña de tres hermanas, luego la horda de pervertidos del colegio, cómo odiaba a los chicos menos al doctor Tofu…, pero él quería a Kasumi. Su vida era un infierno. Todo cambió cuando apareció Ranma en su vida, aunque siempre se estuvieran peleando en el fondo se apreciaban, no solo eso… se amaban… ya desde hace mucho tiempo. Gracias a él todos los pervertidos del colegio (menos uno) se rindieron, cambió su percepción de los chicos, la cambió a ella. Han vivido muchas aventuras juntos, cada una acercándolos más, hasta el Monte del Fénix, Ranma le dijo que la quería… y ella no le dio respuesta explícita. Quizás por eso Ranma negó que lo había dicho, el cabezota no sabe leer entre líneas… pero ahora todo se ha arreglado, todo va mejor que nunca, ahora… es muy tarde… … … ¿lo es?

Akane cerró los ojos dejando escapar alguna lágrima.

Mousse estaba buscando a Shampoo. Estaba debajo del acantilado cuando vió una figura femenina precipitarse. Rápidamente sacó su arsenal de armas ocultas y la recogió al vuelo. Era Akane y estaba inconsciente. _"¿Qué hace Akane aquí? ¿Es cosa de Shampoo?"_. Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Mousse. Se la llevó a un lugar seguro.

Ranma estaba llorando sonoramente al borde del abismo, le era difícil respirar y inconscientemente se le escapaban gemidos. Todo había sucedido tan deprisa. Akane se había ido. Había caído por el precipicio. La había perdido. Había perdido a la mujer que amaba. Al amor de su vida. Y él no había podido hacer nada. Todo era culpa suya. Habían venido hasta aquí por él. Él había causado el desprendimiento. No la pudo subir antes que cayera. "_Todo. Por. Mi. Culpa_.".

El chico empezó a golpear con los puños al suelo con toda su fuerza por la impotencia que sentía hasta que le sangraron los nudillos. Sus llantos iban a más. _"Los hombres no deben llorar… los hombres no deben llorar… ¡a la mierda con los hombres!"_. Tras un gesto brusco su herida se resintió. Gateó hasta un lugar seguro y quedó sentado, mirando a la nada, aún llorando, absuelto en su miseria.

* * *

Lentamente la chica peliazul abrió los ojos. Había dos ojos tras unas gafas que la observaban atentamente. Era el atardecer y estaba tumbada en medio del campo. Se sentó.

— ¿Dónde estoy? — tras decir eso vió a Shampoo también tumbada en el suelo. De repente se acordó de lo que había pasado. Ella había caído por un precipicio — ¿Me has salvado tú? — Mousse asintió — Gracias… — Akane recordaba que había ido al tempo. El templo estaba destrozado. Había habido un desprendimiento. Y Ranma estaba herido…

— ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ RANMA? — gritó Akane muy nerviosa.

— ¿Ranma? No lo he visto — respondió Mousse intrigado.

Akane salió corriendo de ese lugar nuevamente hacia el templo.

Cuando llegó al templo lo encontró cerca de la entrada, apoyado en una pared, cabizbajo. Tenía las manos llenas de sangre y una herida enorme en el costado. No se movía. A Akane le dolió el corazón verlo así.

— Ranma… — murmuró Akane.

El chico la oyó. Incrédulo levantó poco a poco la cabeza. Tenía las mejillas llenas de lágrimas y los ojos irritados de tanto llorar.

— ¿A…Akane? ¿E…estás… viva? — se intentó levantar pero la herida no le dejaba. Al segundo intento lo consiguió. Yendo lo más rápido posible Ranma fue hacia ella.

— Ranma… has perdido mucha sangre…

Cuando la atrapó la abrazó. Akane instantáneamente le devolvió el abrazo. Aunque estaba sin fuerzas Ranma la apretaba tanto como podía hacia su torso. Ranma separó su cabeza. Se quedaron mirándose un par de segundos a los ojos. Acto seguido Ranma la besó apasionadamente. Akane dejó escapar un gemido.

— No te atrevas… a volver… a alejarte de mí… jamás… — dijo Ranma entre suspiros mientras la besaba.

— Ranma… — suspiró Akane sintiendo el ritmo del latido de su corazón dispararse.

Cuando se separaron Akane se tomó un segundo para mirar su camiseta. Ahora la suya también estaba manchada de sangre.

— Esto es peor de lo que pensaba. Tengo que tratarte la herida. Vámonos.

Ayudándole a caminar ambos volvieron donde estaban Mousse y Shampoo.

* * *

Era de noche y los cuatro jóvenes estaban sentados alrededor del fuego. Akane aún le estaba desinfectando las heridas a Ranma para luego ponerle un vendaje.

— Shampoo. Sé que no puedo culparte por todo lo que ha pasado hoy porque no eras consciente de lo que podía ocurrir pero ha sido la gota que colma el vaso — dijo el chico de la trenza seriamente — tienes que dejar de perseguirme de una vez.

— Pero… pero… tú ser airen. Ranma tener que casarse con Shampoo. Ley amazónica decirlo.

— ¡No estamos en China! — exclamó Ranma irritado — aquí vuestras leyes no tienen valor. ¡Además yo me caso con quien quiera casarme!

— Pero Ranma querer Shampoo. Shampoo saberlo. Airen solo tímido.

— ¡Eso no es verdad! Yo… no te quiero.

— ¿¡Por qué airen decir eso?! — exclamó Shampoo enojada — ¡Airen querer Shampoo y Shampoo querer airen! ¿Acaso haber alguien más a parte de Shampoo?

— …

— ¿Ser eso? ¿Airen con otra?

— …

— ¿SER ESO?

— ¡SÍ!

Todos los presentes se quedaron de piedra, incluso Ranma. Ninguno de ellos se esperaba esa respuesta. _"¿¡HAY OTRA!?"_ pensó Akane, _"espera… ¿se refiere a mí…?"_. Ruborizada hasta las orejas siguió aplicándole vendas a la herida del chico.

— ¿¡Quién ser otra!? ¡Shampoo derrotar!

— ¡No!

— ¿¡Ser chica violenta!? ¡Chica violenta ser pervertida! ¡Shampoo poder con ella!

— ¡YA VALE! — gritó Ranma — ¡NO LA VAS A TOCAR!

— Pero… Shampoo hacerlo por airen.

— ¡No vas a hacer nada!

— …

— Será mejor que os vayáis por la mañana — dijo el chico de la trenza seriamente.

Shampoo triste se levantó y fue a plantar su tienda individual. _"Esto no acabar así, airen casarse con Shampoo tanto si querer como si no"_ pensó la amazona. No pasó mucho rato que Mousse fue tras ella. Akane terminó de poner la venda a Ranma.

— Voy a hablar con Mousse — dijo el chico a Akane — espérame aquí. Ahora vuelvo.

Ranma se levantó con cuidado y fue tras ellos. Mousse estaba plantando otra tienda individual. Debido a que era de noche y además con una visión como la suya no tenía mucho éxito al montarla. La plantó del revés.

— Mousse — el chico amazona se giró — gracias por salvar a Akane. Te lo debo todo.

— Que ella siga viva hace que tenga más posibilidades con Shampoo.

— ¿Qué? ¿Sólo lo hiciste por eso?

— Puede.

— No te creo.

— …

— No me creo que seas así.

— En la tribu de las amazonas si muestras compasión te tachan de débil… Una amazona no se lo puede permitir…

— …

— Y por eso no tengo el respeto de mi tribu.

— ¿No has considerado nunca dejar de ser amazona…?

— No es tan fácil como eso…

* * *

Ranma y Akane estaban solos delante del fuego. El chico de la trenza tenía la mirada perdida. Su expresión tenía un aire de tristeza y preocupación. Akane lo notó.

— ¿Te preocupa algo? — preguntó la chica, preocupada.

— No…

— No pareces muy convencido…

— …

— Puedes contármelo.

— N… no es nada…

— ¿Y si no es nada por qué no lo puedes contar?

— Yo… no lo sé…

— Vamos… no puede ser para tanto…

— …

— Sé que no es porque hayas destruido el templo. Ranma Saotome no se preocupa por esas cosas. Tampoco creo que sea porqué hayas dejado inconscientes a algunos monjes. Seguro que crees que les ha ido bien para que espabilen y entrenen más.

— …

— ¿Y bien?

— …

— Puedes decírmelo — dijo la chica y luego se sentó acercándose más a Ranma hasta que sus muslos se tocaban, agarró la mano del chico y le dio un apretón cariñoso mientras le miraba a los ojos. "_Mierda…_" pensó Ranma. "_Es imposible decirle que no cuando se pone así_".

— Es que… no pude salvarte…

— ¿No… pudiste salvarme?

— Sí. Esta vez estaba impotente, no pude hacer nada para evitar que cayeras… yo… yo… te he fallado… no merezco nada… si no fuera por Mousse…

— Ranma… lo importante es que estamos los dos bien… que estamos aquí… juntos…

— Pero aún así… yo… no pude… estaba impotente… y todo era por mi culpa… yo…

Akane con una mano acarició la mejilla de Ranma mientras se miraban a los ojos.

— No era culpa tuya. No pudiste hacer nada. No tienes que preocuparte tanto por eso.

Mirándose a los ojos Akane rememoró todas las veces que se habían besado antes. Todas ellas lo había empezado Ranma. _"Ya sería hora que yo tomara un poco la iniciativa… si no se va a pensar que no me gusta… cuando me muero por su boca", _pensó la chica peliazul. Vacilando lentamente acabó con la distancia entre ambos y unió su boca con la de Ranma en un apasionado beso. Tímido al principio pero más intenso con el tiempo. Ranma se sorprendió al primer contacto, pero sonriendo se lo devolvió.

Ranma movió a la chica hasta su regazo y con una mano acariciaba la parte inferior de la espalda de Akane. Ella, soltando algún gemido, había colocado ambas manos en los pectorales del chico y las dejaba subir y bajar por sus abdominales aleatoriamente. Sus lenguas ya habían entablado un combate cuerpo a cuerpo peleando por entrar en la boca del otro.

El chico detuvo el beso y apoyó su frente en la de ella.

— Akane… hay algo que quiero decirte…

— Dime… — contestó la chica sedienta por más.

— Tendría que habértelo dicho hace mucho… ya te lo dije una vez… pero te lo negué… lo hice por miedo al rechazo… pero ahora todo es diferente… yo… te quiero…

— ¿M… me quieres…? — Ranma asintió tímidamente. Akane no se lo podía creer. Por fin se lo había dicho. Había esperado dos años para este momento llegara. Y ahora que llegó pensaba aprovecharlo. Cuando iba a volver a comerle la boca se detuvo para pensar. En el Monte del Fénix Ranma ya le había dicho que la quería y ella en ningún momento le dijo lo que tenía que decir. Por eso Ranma se retractó. Esta noche no iba a cometer el mismo error.

— Yo también te quiero… baka — tras decir eso Akane se abalanzó sobre él y tumbándolo en el suelo suavemente reanudó el beso.

Entre caricias y mimos la sonrisa de Ranma podía iluminar un faro. Su chica tan poco femenina por fin le había dicho que lo quería. Sus movimientos cada vez se volvían más bruscos. Ambos estaban sedientos. Sus cuerpos se rozaban más y más.

El chico puso cara de dolor. Akane lo notó y se detuvo.

— ¿Qué ocurre? ¿He hecho algo? — preguntó la joven peliazul, insegura.

— Es la herida.

— Oh… lo siento — Akane se iba a separar de Ranma.

— No he dicho que pares — dijo el chico de la trenza sonriendo.

— Baka… ven aquí… — murmuró Akane contagiándose de la sonrisa de Ranma y volvió al ataque. Estuvieron unos minutos así acariciándose, recorriéndose el cuerpo del otro con las manos. Ranma iba dejando un rastro de besos por el cuello de Akane, sintiendo su agitada respiración.

— Quieres… ¿continuar en nuestra tienda…? — suspiró Akane completamente ruborizada y sin aliento.

El chico de la trenza asintió sonriendo, tan ruborizado como Akane. Dejó un último beso en los labios de la chica, se levantaron, Akane ayudándole, y juntos entraron en la tienda.

* * *

Seguían con los besos dentro de la tienda en la misma posición, Akane arriba y Ranma tumbado abajo. Acariciando sus cuerpos dejaban escapar gemidos de placer que se podían oír desde el exterior. Ranma con las manos envolvió los pechos de Akane, enviándole un placentero escalofrío que fue respondido con un gemido. El chico bajó las manos por su costado acariciándola por encima de la ropa hasta su trasero, donde dio un cariñoso apretón sonriendo.

— Pervertido — murmuró Akane también sonriendo y dejando su aliento al cuello del chico haciendo que a este se le disparara el ritmo del latido de su corazón.

— Sé que te gustó… — suspiró Ranma al oído de Akane — pervertida…

— ¡Oye…! — la chica dejó otro apasionado beso a los labios de Ranma — vas a ver…

Akane abrió la camiseta china de Ranma desabrochando cada botón lentamente. Con una mano acarició sus pectorales, bajando por sus definidos abdominales, más abajo… más abajo… más abajo… Cuando iba a llegar al pantalón Ranma decidió que era el momento de cambiar las tornas… Akane sin dejar de bajar las manos sensualmente dejó que Ranma se pusiera encima. El chico reanudó el beso sintiendo el roce de sus cuerpos.

— Akane… — murmuró el chico de la trenza.

— Ranma…

La chica peliazul notó algo húmedo en su brazo. Miró…

— ¡Mierda! ¡Estás sangrando otra vez! — exclamó ella.

Ranma se separó y se volvió a tumbar a su lado.

— Tenía que pasar justo ahora… — murmuró, frustrado.

— ¡Quédate quieto! ¡Voy a ir a por más vendas!

* * *

Ranma, sin camiseta y sentado en su saco de dormir dejaba que Akane le aplicara un nuevo vendaje.

— Dudo que esto se vaya a curar muy rápido — dijo la chica peliazul — tendríamos que ir a algún hospital.

— ¿A qué hospital? ¿Al de la cima del monte Fuji?

— ¡Baka! ¡No te rías! ¡Por aquí cerca seguro que hay alguna ciudad! Seguro que encontraríamos algo. Japón no es tan grande…

— No te preocupes por eso. Yo me curo rápido.

— ¡Eso es mentira! Eres un humano normal y corriente pero con un ego del tamaño de Tokio.

— Pero este humano normal y corriente derrotó un dios para salvar tu culito, ¿no? — tras decir eso Ranma le sacó la lengua.

— ¡Oye! — exclamó Akane ruborizada — una cosa no quita la otra… Pervertido.

— ¿Yo soy el pervertido? Que yo recuerde hace un momento tu ibas a por…

*POUM* Mazazo en la cabeza. Ranma se quedó tendido en el saco de dormir.

— No se golpea a los heridos… — murmuró el chico de la trenza viendo las estrellas.

— ¿No decías que te curabas rápido? — Akane le sacó la lengua — Baaaka.

— Marimacho…

— ¿Qué has dicho?

— Emmm… ¿nos vamos a dormir?

— Mhmm… de acuerdo…

Ambos se tumbaron de lado para dormir. Ranma puso un brazo estirado que Akane, tumbada de lado, usó de almohada apoyando su cabeza al lado del hombro del chico mientras dejaba descansar su brazo en el torso de Ranma.

— Te quiero, marimacho.

— Te quiero, cabezota.

Se dieron un beso en los labios para desearse buenas noches y al rato se durmieron, el uno junto al otro aunque Ranma ya no tendría pesadillas. Akane era consciente de que al chico aún le preocupaba el hecho de que no la pudo salvar. Ya se ocuparía de su cabezota mañana.

* * *

**Notas del autor:**

Como siempre espero que os haya gustado, reviews, blablablá. Sabed que se me ha escapado alguna lagrimilla al escribir este capítulo, me he puesto muy sentimental al escribirlo x)

Bry: Trece páginas de Word y 4.533 palabras, es mi nuevo récord x). Han dado un gran avance hoy. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo :D

giby-chan: pues llegas justo cuando Ranma supera al Nekoken. Ahora ya no se asustará por los gatos y dominará la técnica (aunque puede que tenga alguna recaída). Un saludo y espero que te haya gustado el capítulo!


	9. Capítulo IX: Country Roads

Todos los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 9: COUNTRY ROADS**

Pasaron unos días y la situación de Ranma mejoró notablemente. La herida ya casi estaba completamente curada así que Ranma ya podía volver a entrenar. Por las noches siempre dormían juntos aunque ya no había necesidad por las pesadillas, pero aún así, Akane, sintiéndose culpable por lo que sucedió la noche que se dijeron que se aman no volvió a intentar avanzar en su relación por miedo a que Ranma se le volviera a resentir la herida. No era capaz de pasar de los besos y las caricias.

Shampoo no había vuelto a aparecer y Ranma y Akane pudieron volver a disfrutar de la tranquilidad del campo los dos solos. Se enteraron que los monjes del Templo del Gato del Norte se unieron con los del sur, por lo menos hasta que su templo se arreglara. Los monjes les dijeron que levantarían una estatua en nombre de Ranma porque era el segundo humano en dominar el Nekoken después de Nekomaru. Antes de despedirse de ellos el chico de la trenza se percató que algún monje de los más jóvenes parecía que le tenía miedo.

En estos momentos Ranma estaba entrenando de nuevo frente a unos árboles. La mitad de estos estaban talados con un corte limpio.

— ¡Kyaaaa! — gritó Ranma mientras que con sus garras de chi del Nekoken dividía otro árbol en dos. Acto seguido dirigió una mirada rápida hacia Akane. La chica peliazul estaba leyendo un libro que se había traído de casa bajo la sombra de un árbol. Desde el incidente del templo Ranma no había quitado ojo de encima a Akane, temeroso que le vuelva a pasar algo y él no esté allí para ayudarla. Cada vez que la perdía de vista sentía que empezaba a sudar frío y como si tuviera un leve ataque al corazón. Tenía que dejar lo que estaba haciendo fuera lo que fuera e ir en su búsqueda.

* * *

La hora de cenar había llegado. Ranma preparaba el pescado mientras Akane ponía agua a hervir. La chica peliazul ahora cocinaba con regularidad bajo la supervisión de Ranma. Sólo había causado un par de desastres como mezclar vinagre en la sopa, o quemar la comida hasta el punto de que quedara toda negra. Akane se avergonzaba tras dichos desastres pero Ranma siempre sabía animarla. Ella estaba feliz de que Ranma le estuviera enseñando a cocinar. Él estaba feliz por hacer que ella también lo esté.

— ¿Va todo bien? — preguntó Akane al notar la mirada fija de Ranma en ella.

— Emm… Sí. Sí. Todo bien — respondió el chico desviando la mirada y volviéndose a concentrar en el pescado.

Akane suspiró. Era consciente de cómo le afectó a Ranma el incidente del precipicio. Sabía que ahora siempre tenía un ojo en ella para cuidarla aunque no fuera necesario. Podía llegar a ser irritante. Pero no lo podía culpar. Sabía que ella estaría en esta misma situación si hubiera sucedido al revés.

— Ya han pasado un par de semanas desde que nos fuimos de casa — dijo el chico de la trenza — a lo mejor tendríamos que llamar o algo para que sepan que estamos bien. Deben estar preocupados… por lo menos por ti.

— No digas eso… seguro que por ti también lo están… ¿Pero cómo los llamamos? Aquí no hay ninguna ciudad cerca.

— No lo sé. Tendremos que buscar algo…

— Tu madre ya debe estar a punto de volver de Kioto, Ranma. Podríamos volver ya para que arregle la situación. Y si no puedes quedarte nos volvemos a marchar.

— Mhmmm… no me gusta que mi madre me tenga que arreglar los problemas… tiene que haber otra solución.

— No seas tan cabezota — dijo Akane sonriendo — piensa en la que le va a caer al viejo — Ranma se sorprendió gratamente que Akane ahora llamara a su padre como él. Le devolvió la sonrisa.

— No sé… no me convence…

— Nodoka va a salvar el culito a su niñito del alma — espetó Akane acercándose a Ranma.

— ¡Oye…! — Ranma se ruborizó al ver Akane acercarse tanto. La chica puso una mano en su muslo y con la otra, con un dedo, lo presionaba en el pecho del chico.

— ¿Ocurre algo, Ranma? — murmuró sonriendo Akane con ese tono que volvía loco a Ranma — ¿…por qué estás tan ruborizado…?

Con una mirada de determinación pero aún sonrojado Ranma levantó a Akane y se la acomodó en su regazo. _"Ambos podemos jugar a este juego"_ pensó. Acomodó una mano en los muslos de la ahora ruborizada chica y con la otra le apartaba el pelo de la frente.

— A mí… no me ocurre nada… — murmuró Ranma con una voz ronca en el oído de Akane — ¿Por qué de repente estás tan tensa…? ¿Tanto te gusta esta posición…?

— B…baka… — balbuceó Akane. Sus bocas estaban a meros centímetros — e…eso no significa nada… Estoy tensa… porque tengo miedo que intentes algo pervertido… ya sé cómo eres… no sabes controlarte… — _"Eso no me lo creo ni yo"_, pensó Akane.

Tras decir eso Akane le sacó la lengua. Ranma, suavemente y con cuidado se la mordió. La chica peliazul, ahora ruborizada hasta las orejas envolvió a Ranma con sus brazos.

— Sé que a ti te encanta… que intente esas cosas… no mientas… — murmuró el chico en los labios de Akane.

Cuando Ranma terminó de hablar cerraron la distancia entre ellos y se unieron en un suave pero apasionado beso.

* * *

— ¡BAKUSAI TENKETSU!

Un joven y un hombre calvo surgieron de un agujero del suelo. Alrededor de ellos se formó un círculo de curiosos. Algunos miraban con miedo cómo empezaron a discutir entre ellos.

— ¡Sacre bleu! — exclamó uno de los curiosos — ¡Omelette du formage!

— ¡Mierda, Ryoga, nos hemos vuelto a perder! — gritó el hombre calvo — ¡¿Tan difícil es seguir mis instrucciones?!

— ¡Yo lo hago bien! ¡Son las instrucciones que están mal!

— ¿¡Cómo te atreves, crío desagradecido!? ¡Casi eres peor que Ranma!

Ryoga miró a su alrededor. Estaban en el medio de una gran ciudad. Se fijó en una torre enorme de forma más o menos triangular hecha de hierro.

— ¡Mira eso! — gritó el chico de la bandana señalando a la torre Eiffel — ¡Es la torre de Tokio! ¡Hemos vuelto a donde partimos!

— ¡Es verdad! Aunque la torre está un poco descolorida…

— Seguro que es la humedad… ¡Sigamos buscando! ¡Ranma no puede andar muy lejos!

* * *

Ya era de noche y Ranma y Akane estaban dentro de su tienda. La chica peliazul estaba sentada sobre su saco de dormir. Ranma se sentó a su lado.

— ¿Entonces vamos a volver a casa…? — preguntó Ranma con una voz ronca.

— Sí.

— Eso significa que esta puede ser la última noche que durmamos… solos… por lo menos por ahora… — murmuró el chico de la trenza acercando a Akane hacia su cuerpo con una mano en su cintura y dejando su ardiente aliento en la nuca de su chica.

— ¿Dónde has aprendido a hacer eso…? — suspiró Akane acalorada tras un gemido de sorpresa.

— Hmmm… siempre he tenido buenos instintos… — tras decir eso inició un suave beso y tumbó a la chica peliazul — Akane… — murmuró Ranma mientras la besaba, ella estaba debajo y él tumbado con medio cuerpo encima.

Mientras se besaban las manos de Akane recorrían la espalda del chico. Ranma acariciaba el abdomen de la chica con una mano y fue desplazándola sensualmente hasta sus caderas. Bajó la cabeza para dejarle un rastro de besos por el cuello hasta su clavícula que proporcionó a Akane un placentero escalofrío. Ella soltó un leve gemido.

— Ranma…aahhh — el chico depositó un cariñoso mordisco en su cuello.

El chico de la trenza fue abriendo la camisa de Akane y se la quitó. Volvió a besarla en la boca mientras que con una mano masajeaba con cuidado su pecho izquierdo a través de su sostén. Akane no se quedó corta y también le quitó la camisa china a Ranma. Continuaron así hasta que ambos se quedaron en ropa interior.

La tenue luz de la linterna iluminaba sus cuerpos. El cuerpo de Ranma era musculado y tenía numerosas cicatrices por todos los años de entrenamiento que llevaba. Akane recorrió el torso del chico con un dedo de arriba abajo comiéndoselo con la mirada. El cuerpo de Akane era perfecto a los ojos de Ranma, con sus curvas para matarse: sus pechos, sus caderas, sus piernas… El chico cada vez sentía su corazón acelerarse más y más.

Ranma terminó de acomodarse encima y siguiendo el beso y acariciando sus pechos dejó que sus miembros se tocaran a través de la ropa interior. El chico de la trenza estaba duro como una roca y Akane estaba mojada; preparada para la acción. Ambos se encontraban en una inmensa ola de calor, se miraban a los ojos y sus caras estaban profundamente sonrojadas. El chico inició un movimiento en círculos con su cadera para tantearla a través de la fina capa de ropa.

— Ranma… espera… — el cuerpo de Akane estaba más preparado que nunca, pero ella no — no tenemos protección… no quiero quedarme embarazada… aún…

— Oh… claro… lo siento… me dejé llevar… — Ranma se separó y se tumbó a su lado. Con una mano acariciaba el abdomen de la chica — ¿quieres que… nos durmamos…?

— ¡No…! Pero tampoco podemos… hacerlo…

— ¿Y entonces… q…qué quieres que hagamos…?

— No lo sé… Pero no me puedo quedar así… Siento que voy a derretirme… de tanto calor…

— Ya sé… tú relájate… — murmuró Ranma al oído de la chica — déjame a mí…

El chico reanudó el beso y mientras se volvía a poner con medio cuerpo encima de ella le quitó el sostén exponiéndole sus pechos al completo. Ranma se quedó fascinado y con una mano volvió a masajearlos prestando especial atención a los pezones. La respiración de Akane estaba desbocada. La chica iba a devolverle el favor al chico pero con una mano él puso las dos de ella sobre su cabeza.

— Ahora te toca a ti… Tú relájate…

El chico recorrió dejando un rastro de besos desde la boca de Akane pasando por su cuello, sus pechos, su abdomen y se detuvo cuando llegó a la cintura. Lentamente le quitó las bragas. Fascinado y completamente ruborizado por su nuevo descubrimiento no pudo evitar sonreír egocéntricamente al ver que ya estaba mojada para él. Subió y volvió a besarla en la boca mientras que con un dedo tanteaba los labios exteriores de entre las piernas de Akane.

— Ahhh… ahhh… — gimió Akane mientras se besaba con Ranma.

El chico lentamente introdujo el primer dedo. Unos segundos después el segundo. Los subía y los bajaba repetidamente aumentando la velocidad progresivamente dentro de Akane. Con un tercer dedo estimulaba su clítoris. Akane estaba en el séptimo cielo. Los movimientos de Ranma cada vez eran más y más rápidos. Ella podía sentir que terminaría pronto.

— Di mi nombre — murmuró el chico de la trenza a su chica al oído.

— Ranmaaa… ¡ahhh…! ¡AHHH! — gritó Akane entre espasmos al tener su primer orgasmo.

Su primer reflejo después de eso fue abrazar a su chico.

— Te quiero… — dijo Akane, completamente desnuda entre los brazos de Ranma. Levantó la mirada y vió esa arrogante sonrisa en sus labios —… baka.

— Yo también te quiero… — el chico le dio un beso lleno de afecto en la frente.

— Emmm… ¿tú también quieres que yo… ya sabes…? — preguntó Akane ruborizándose de nuevo. Ranma se moría de ganas y más después del espectáculo que acababa de ver, pero él no es de los que aceptan afecto por compromiso.

— Bueno… yo… no tienes por qué hacerlo si no quieres…

— Baka… no digas tonterías… ¿quieres que…? — Ranma asintió tímidamente. Akane le devolvió la sonrisa ruborizada hasta las orejas e hizo que se tumbara boca-arriba en su saco de dormir.

La chica peliazul lo besó apoyando una mano en los pectorales del chico y bajándola sensualmente pasando por los abdominales… y más abajo… Akane le quitó la ropa interior lentamente y emergió el miembro completamente erecto de Ranma apuntando hacia ella. Akane vaciló un instante contemplándolo. Tenía miedo… era el primero que veía así… pero también la dominaba la lujuria.

— N… no quiero que te sientas obligada… — dijo Ranma al ver la duda en los ojos de la chica peliazul.

— Cállate… baka… — Akane con un dedo tapó los labios de Ranma y con la otra mano agarró su miembro. Una ola de placer recorrió al chico que en estos momentos tenía la boca entreabierta. Akane empezó a subir y bajar lentamente su mano.

— E… espera — balbuceó el chico de la trenza — cuando acabe… ¿dónde…?

— Mhmmm… creo que tengo un pañuelo de papel por aquí… relájate…

— Ya te aviso…

La chica peliazul aumentó la velocidad de su movimiento con la mano. Al rato el cuerpo de Ranma se preparaba para descargar. El chico cerró los puños con toda su fuerza.

— Ya…

Rápidamente Akane agarró el pañuelo, lo puso a sitio, y besó apasionadamente a Ranma.

— Ahora di tú mi nombre… — murmuró la chica peliazul en los labios del chico.

— Akane… ¡shhhh…!* — Ranma, aguantando la respiración, terminó y llenó el pañuelo. Lo lanzaron fuera.

Se pusieron sus pijamas y volvieron a dormir juntos otra vez. Akane entre los brazos de Ranma.

* * *

Ukyo, nerviosa, dio la vuelta al okonomiyaki que estaba cocinando, vió que estaba quemado y lo lanzó a la basura. _"¡Mierda! Es el quinto que se me quema hoy… No saber dónde está Ranchan me afecta demasiado… Seguro que Akane le obligó a ir con ella… pobre Ranchan… y yo sin poder ayudarlo"_.

— Disculpa, ¿me puedes cobrar? — preguntó un cliente a la chef.

"_¿Pero y si se fue con ella por su propia voluntad…? No… no lo creo… Ellos siempre se están peleando… No se llevan bien…"._

— Disculpa — el cliente se estaba empezando a mosquear con la chica de los okonomiyakis que parecía que estaba haciendo oídos sordos.

"_Cada día voy a casa de los Tendo para ver si está o da alguna señal de vida… pero nada… ¿Por qué no me dijo nada al marcharse? ¿No se supone que somos prometidos? Esta situación me está dejando derrotada… Y Nabiki me está arruinando sin tener que hacer ningún esfuerzo…"._

— ¡Disculpa! — gritó el cliente y de repente Ukyo volvió a la realidad.

— ¡Oh, sí, lo siento! Son 500 yens — Ukyo le cobró y el cliente salió del Ucchan's.

"_Cuando vuelvan me tendré que espabilar por el amor de Ranma…"._

* * *

Caminando con sus respectivas mochilas en la espalda, Ranma sonriendo y con ambas manos en la nuca iba mirando a su alrededor, estaban otra vez en Nerima. Akane estaba pensativa. El chico de la trenza lo notó.

— ¿Ocurre algo?

— ¿Qué les decimos cuando lleguemos a casa?

— Yo había pensado retar al viejo y a Ryoga a un duelo por la sucesión de la escuela.

— Me refiero a… a lo nuestro — dijo la chica peliazul ruborizándose.

— Oh… lo nuestro… — el chico también se ruborizó al instante — les decimos que estamos… que somos… que…

— ¿Qué somos, Ranma? — preguntó antes de que él tuviera tiempo a acabar lo que intentaba decir.

— Somos… no lo sé… lo importante… es que nos queremos… — balbuceó Ranma — ¿quieres que… mañana tengamos una cita… vamos a cenar… o algo… y lo hablamos…?

— ¿M…me estás pidiendo una cita…? — preguntó ella con una sonrisa empezándose a formar en sus labios.

— Sí… — sin darle tiempo a decir nada más Akane lo besó.

— Me encantaría — respondió la chica y volvió a andar hacia el frente soltando una risita.

— ¿D…de qué te ríes?

— El día que nos conocimos nos vimos… desnudos, luego nos prometimos, un tiempo después nos besamos, hace nada nos dijimos que nos queremos… los dos… luego… ya sabes… y ahora tendremos nuestra primera cita. Llevamos una vida muy… diferente a los demás, ¿no crees?

— Y no la cambiaría por nada en el mundo… — dijo Ranma ruborizado y la besó en la mejilla — démonos prisa… que está oscureciendo.

* * *

— Aquí estamos… — dijo Akane deteniéndose. Ranma se detuvo a su lado.

Ante ellos tenían la entrada de la casa de los Tendo. Ya era de noche y la casa estaba a oscuras, iluminada únicamente por las farolas de las calles y una luz en el patio proveniente del salón. Los grillos chirriaban y la brisa les acariciaba la piel.

— Creo que están cenando… — dijo el chico de la trenza — ¿Preparada?

Akane asintió y empezó a caminar.

— Akane, espera…

La chica peliazul se dio la vuelta para contemplar esos ojos azules que ahora parecían preocupados.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

— Emmm… tengo que decirte que… de ahora en adelante pase lo que pase entre pretendientes y prometidas… aunque lo que pueda pasar haga que tengas dudas… ten presente que… que te quiero por encima de todo…

— Ranma… — murmuró Akane —… y yo a ti…

— ¿Vamos? Se van a alegrar mucho de volver a verte.

— Vamos — Akane dejó un suave beso en los labios de Ranma y sonriendo se avanzó.

* * *

**Notas del autor:**

De acuerdo, jamás había escrito una escena tan explícita como esa. Ha sido bastante vergonzoso. Diría que me ha quedado bastante mal, pero en fin... Creo que ya mejoraré con el tiempo. Un saludo y gracias por leer y doble gracias a los que me habéis dejado reviews. ¡Un abrazo!

*Ese "¡shhhh…!" es inspirando, no como cuando mandas a callar a alguien. No sabía cómo escribirlo, espero que se entienda.

Elenita 79: gracias por tu apoyo, es muy apreciado! Me alegro que te esté gustando, le estoy dedicando bastantes horas en la realización de este fic x)

Sakura M.R: me alegro mucho que te guste! Estoy haciendo un esfuerzo considerable para mantener el ritmo en la escritura del fic (tampoco me quejo, me gusta escribir). Espero que te haya gustado este cap y hasta la próxima!

nicole007: espero que hayas quedado satisfecho/a con las muestras de cariño de este capítulo aunque fueran muy verdes x)

giby-chan: espero que también te haya gustado el cap de hoy :D tengo preparado algo para Ryoga y Genma pero aún faltan bastantes capítulos. Gracias por tu apoyo!

bry: me tomaré lo de malo como un cumplido x) si te hago "sufrir" al leer es buena señal, significa que transmito bien lo que quiero transmitir. Espero que con el capítulo de hoy también haya conseguido lo mismo :D Has visto que en cuanto a los anticonceptivos se refiere soy realista, espero que entiendas por qué. Me alegro mucho que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior, lo redacté en un par de días y estaba inspirado (aunque aún no tengo musa Y_Y pero soy joven, aún tengo tiempo a encontrarla). En cuanto a lo de la declaración sé que he sido simple, podría haberle hecho a Ranma jurarle por el Sol, la Luna y las estrellas amor eterno a Akane, pero ese simplemente no sería él, siempre intento que los personajes me queden lo mejor perfilados posible. Por último, muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo dejándome un review desde el primer capítulo, significa mucho para mí. Sin tu apoyo no sé si hubiera seguido adelante con el fic. En fin, sé que me he alargado mucho con la respuesta pero es lo mínimo cuando tú me mandas unos reviews como los tuyos, hasta la próxima! :D

Akane Tsukino Kou: antes que nada gracias por tu review! Sé que no he dicho mi nombre ni casi nada de mí, pero lo prefiero así, quiero preservar el mayor grado de anonimato posible. En cuanto a la evolución de Ranma estoy intentando que esta sea progresiva. No va a madurar completamente en un par de capítulos, además los "insultos" no van con la intención de herir a Akane, Ranma es así, no puede cambiar de golpe, y Akane sabe que no van en serio. En fin, me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior y hasta la próxima! :D espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado!


	10. Capítulo X: Vuelta al caos

Todos los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.

Siento haber tardado tanto tiempo en subir este capítulo pero es debido a que estas semanas estoy de exámenes en la universidad y voy de culo TT

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 10: VUELTA AL CAOS**

La puerta estaba abierta. Entraron sin hacer mucho ruido. Dejaron sus mochilas en un lado y se dirigieron al salón. Allí estaba cenando el resto de la familia Tendo al completo: Soun, Kasumi y Nabiki. Ni rastro ni de Happosai ni del resto de los Saotome.

— Emmmm… hola… — murmuró Akane.

Todas las cabezas se giraron hacia ellos de golpe. Soun se levantó y corrió hacia su hija pequeña para abrazarla llorando cataratas.

— ¡Mi hijita está bien! ¡No sabes lo preocupado que estaba! ¡No sabíamos si os había pasado algo, en ningún momento distéis señal de vida!

Kasumi también corrió para abrazarla y llenarla de besos. Nabiki se levantó para mirar el espectáculo junto a Ranma. Akane estaba enterrada por cuatro brazos y llenándose de besos por toda la cara.

— ¿Cuánto has ganado a nuestra costa en nuestra ausencia? — preguntó el chico de la trenza.

— Sólo 12.000 yens.

— ¿¡12.000 yens!? ¿¡Cómo lo hiciste!? ¡Pero si no sabías ni dónde estábamos!

— Fue muy fácil. Tengo monopolizado el mercado de vuestra información. Además si hubiera sabido dónde estabais lo hubiera cuadruplicado.

— Es increíble…

En ese momento Soun y Kasumi dejaron a Akane y atraparon a Ranma llenándolo de abrazos y Kasumi también besos como hacía unos segundos estaban haciendo con Akane.

— ¡Tú no te vas a escapar! ¡Ya eres como de la familia! — exclamaron.

Cuando la cosa se calmó, un buen rato más tarde, todos se sentaron alrededor de la mesa.

— ¿Queréis arroz? — preguntó sonriente Kasumi a la pareja que acababa de llegar.

— Claro. Gracias.

Y allí estaban. Parecía que todo había vuelto a la normalidad. Todos cenando juntos con Kasumi sirviendo la comida. Ranma devoraba su plato, Kasumi le rellenaba el bol una y otra vez y Akane de vez en cuando le lanzaba alguna mirada.

— Emmmm… esta noche… — dijo Ranma dejando de comer con una expresión seria y un poco melancólica — ¿puedo quedarme aquí…?

— ¡Claro que sí! — exclamó Soun — ¡quédate el tiempo que quieras!

— Muchas gracias… — aliviado y sonriendo, tras compartir una mirada de complicidad con Akane, Ranma volvió a comer.

* * *

Ya era medianoche y ni Ranma ni Akane podían dormir. Estaban en sus respectivas camas en sus respectivas habitaciones. Ambos tenían la mirada perdida posada en el techo. Aunque estaban abrigados hasta arriba tenían frío. Estaban acostumbrados a dormir el uno junto al otro, a sentir el calor del otro. Se echaban de menos.

"_¿Y si voy un rato al cuarto de Akane…?"_ pensó el chico, _"mejor que no… ya es muy tarde… debe estar dormida… no quiero despertarla… seguro que echaba de menos poder dormir en su cama"._

* * *

El Sol dio la bienvenida a un nuevo día en Nerima. Ranma, Akane y Nabiki estaban desayunando en el salón.

— ¿Hasta dónde llegasteis vosotros dos en vuestro viaje? — preguntó Nabiki.

Ranma y Akane se quedaron helados al instante y completamente ruborizados. Nabiki sonrió al verlos así.

— ¿Hasta… dónde… llegamos…? — murmuró Ranma queriendo que la tierra se lo tragara.

— Sí. ¿Fuisteis hacia el norte? ¿Llegasteis a Oyama?

— Oh… no… fuimos hacia el oeste — respondió el chico de la trenza sin que le bajara el rojo en sus mejillas.

— Ya veo… ¿Qué te quería decir…? Ah, sí. ¿Ranma me podrás ayudar con un asunto esta tarde? Te lo descontaré de tus deudas.

— De acuerdo… pero que no sea como la última vez… No quiero terminar en el estanque del jardín de los Kuno con su caimán intentando comerme.

— ¿Ranma Saotome tiene miedo a un simple caimán de dos metros y medio?

— ¡No es eso! Sabes que Kodachi me inmovilizó los brazos y las piernas…

— En fin — concluyó Nabiki levantándose — ya te diré lo que tienes que hacer. No te preocupes, esta vez no será tan… movido. Ahora os dejo a los dos solos. Intentad… no llegar aún más lejos… — tras decir eso Nabiki salió del salón con una sonrisa traviesa en sus labios dejando atrás dos ruborizados jóvenes que se miraban a los ojos sorprendidos.

— ¿C…crees qué lo ha hecho adrede…? ¿Crees que… lo sabe? — preguntó Akane murmurando preocupada.

— No estoy seguro… creo que sólo sospecha…

Ambos lanzaron una última mirada en la dirección en la que Nabiki se había ido y se sentaron más juntos.

— Akane… esta noche… te he echado de menos… — murmuró Ranma al oído de la chica ambos volviéndose a sonrojar.

— Ranma… Y yo a ti…

Poco a poco iban cerrando la distancia entre sus bocas pero antes que eso ocurriera Kasumi entró. Se separaron rápidamente al oír sus pasos.

— Akane, ¿puedes ir a comprar pescado para cenar? — preguntó la mayor de las Tendo inconsciente de lo que acababa de interrumpir.

— Claro, acabo de desayunar y voy.

— De acuerdo. Ranma, tú podrías acompañarla.

— Está bien.

* * *

Paseando por las calles de Nerima, Ukyo, a lo lejos vió dos figuras familiares. Cuando los reconoció el mundo se le cayó al suelo. Eran Ranma y Akane paseando juntos, y parecía que se lo estaban pasando bien. Estaban hablando y riendo entre ellos. Parecían una pareja de verdad.

"_¡Mierda! ¿¡Han vuelto de su viaje y Ranchan aún no me ha dicho nada!? De acuerdo, Ukyo, tranquila… tienes que calmarte… ¿Qué puedes hacer? Ahora no puedo hacer nada directamente… sería perjudicial para mí que les interrumpiera en estos momentos… tengo que idear un plan… un plan sutil… voy a hacer que Ranchan entienda que soy la mejor opción para él…"_

Ukyo, corriendo, volvió al Ucchan's Okonomiyaki para pensar cómo hacer que Ranma por fin se decidiera por ella.

* * *

Volviendo de hacer la compra Ranma caminaba por encima de una valla con el río en un lado y Akane en el otro. Antes que tuviera tiempo a reaccionar una bicicleta lo atropelló.

— ¡Aireeeen! — exclamó alegre Shampoo lanzándose a los brazos de Ranma, que había conseguido mantenerse firme, y empezó a restregar su cuerpo con el de él.

— ¡S…Shampoo! ¿¡Pero qué haces!? — espetó el chico de la trenza ruborizado mientras hacía lo posible para separarse — ¿¡Aún no entendiste!?

— Shampoo entender que airen solo tímido — respondió la amazona sonriendo — Ranma querer Shampoo.

Ranma podía sentir la mirada asesina de Akane posada en su nuca. Tenía que hacer algo o no contaría.

— ¡Mierda, Shampoo! ¡Suéltame!

— Airen y Shampoo estar juntos hasta día de la boda.

*POUM* De un mazazo Akane mandó a Ranma y Shampoo al río. Ranma, transformado en chica y con un gato en su regazo vió como Akane se giraba enojada y seguía su camino. La chica de la trenza apartó el gato y corriendo la siguió. Shampoo se quedó con la boca abierta de la sorpresa. _"¿Airen superar miedo a gatos? Airen ser increíble. Eso significar superar Nekoken. Ranma ser mejor marido para Shampoo"._

* * *

— ¿Por qué te pones así? — preguntó la chica pelirroja cuando atrapó a Akane.

— ¡Tú qué crees! — exclamó enojada la chica peliazul volviéndose para mirar a Ranma a los ojos.

— Yo… bueno… lo siento…

— ¿¡Por qué nunca haces nada en estas situaciones!?

— No es tan fácil separarme… parece una boa constrictor… no me puedo separar de ella sin golpearla… y yo no golpeo a chicas…

— Ya…

Se estuvieron mirando a los ojos unos segundos. Ranma no sabía si era duda o preocupación lo que veía en los ojos de Akane.

— ¿Acaso dudas de mí…? — murmuró la chica de la trenza dolido — ¿no me crees…?

— ¡No! No es eso… Es que no puedo soportar que ella… y luego tu no… yo… no puedo evitarlo… lo siento… — los ojos de Akane empezaron a humedecerse.

— Akane… — dijo Ranma con un hilo de voz — lo siento… es culpa mía… sabes que… que te quiero a ti… ni a Shampoo… ni a Ucchan… ni a Kodachi…

— Lo sé… baka… — dijo Akane volviendo a sonreír. Acto seguido depositó un corto beso en sus labios. Ranma se quedó completamente ruborizado y sorprendido.

— ¿Eres consciente que ahora… soy una chica, no?

— No importa… sigues siendo el mismo…

Ruborizados y con una boba sonrisa en sus labios la pareja volvió a casa continuando la conversación que mantenían antes de ser interrumpidos.

* * *

Ranma y Akane estaban mirando la televisión en su casa sentados de lado en la mesa. Ponían una película antigua de artes marciales que Akane seguía con atención, al contrario que Ranma que aborrecía esa película. Los movimientos eran muy falsos, el argumento muy forzado y las peleas irrisorias. Decidió buscarse la diversión por sí mismo.

El chico miró de reojo a Akane. Estaba concentrada mirando la película. Luego miró si alguien los podía ver. No había nadie. Se acercó más a Akane como quien no quiere la cosa hasta que sus muslos se tocaron. La chica lo miró sorprendida. Ranma estaba mirando hacia el frente disimulando. Akane, confundida, volvió a mirar la película. Un minuto más tarde, el chico, con la yema de los dedos, acarició la pierna de Akane. Ella llevaba una falda corta así que tocó piel directamente. Ruborizada y tras un escalofrío, Akane volvió a mirar hacia el chico. Él tenía una sonrisa traviesa en los labios y estaba mirando hacia el frente pero cuando notó que Akane lo estaba mirando se volvió hacia ella.

— ¿Todo bien? — preguntó el chico de la trenza aún sonriendo.

— B…baka pervertido…

— ¿Por qué me llamas tal cosa…? ¿Qué he hecho…? — preguntó con una voz ronca acercándose al oído de Akane y tras decir eso colocó la mano abierta en la pierna de Akane. Ella dio un bote por la sorpresa.

— ¿Q…qué haces? — preguntó con un hilo de voz ruborizándose aún más.

En ese momento Nabiki entró en la habitación. El chico rápidamente quitó su mano del muslo de Akane y Nabiki se sentó enfrente de ellos.

— ¿Interrumpo algo? — preguntó sonriendo y abrió una revista que llevaba consigo.

— N…no… — respondió Akane — sólo estábamos viendo una película.

— Bien. Si queréis intimidad sólo decídmelo y os dejaré solos.

— No te imagines cosas… que no son…

— Lo que tú digas.

Nabiki empezó a leer su revista y Ranma y Akane volvieron a la película. Un momento más tarde Akane miró de reojo a Ranma. El chico, con cara de aburrimiento, seguía la película. Ella, sonriendo, colocó una mano en el muslo del chico. Ranma dio un bote en su sito y Nabiki levantó la vista de su revista con una ceja levantada al ver la reacción del chico y unos segundos más tarde volvió a su lectura. El chico de la trenza, completamente ruborizado, hacía lo posible para actuar como si nada ocurriera para no ser descubierto en esa situación. La chica peliazul empezó a acariciar el muslo del chico, hacia arriba… y hacia abajo… hacia arriba… y hacia abajo… La cara de Ranma iba a juego con su camisa.

Al oír la puerta abrirse detrás de ellos Akane rápidamente quitó la mano. Kasumi entró apresurada.

— Akane, Sayuri pregunta por ti en el teléfono — dijo la hermana mayor de las Tendo.

— Ahora voy.

Antes que Akane se levantara Ranma se acercó al oído de la chica.

— Esta me la vas a pagar — murmuró ronco el chico.

Akane, sonriendo, le sacó la lengua y salió de la habitación apresurada dejando a Ranma frustrado volviendo a ver esa película.

* * *

— ¿Sayuri? — preguntó Akane en un lado de la línea.

— ¡Hola, Akane! ¡Qué bien que volviste de viaje! ¿Qué tal fue?

— Fue… muy bien… divertido… — dijo Akane ruborizándose al recordar lo ocurrido.

— Ya me lo contarás. Por lo que te llamé… Ukyo ha tenido la idea de quedar para jugar a un juego... Aún no nos dijo cuál. Yo dije que podríamos ir a mi casa. ¿Quieres venir? Habrá sake y también estarán Yuka, Hiroshi y Daisuke. Y dile a Ranma que también venga.

— Oh… pero esta noche tengo una cit… digo… tengo recados por hacer… — mintió la chica peliazul — ¿No puede ser otro día? Suena divertido…

— Hmmmm… de acuerdo… mañana por la noche en mi casa. ¿Te parece bien?

— Sí.

— Entonces se lo contaré a los demás. Acuérdate de traerte a Ranma. Ukyo insistió en eso. ¡Adiós!

— ¡Hasta mañana!

"_¿Ukyo insistió en invitar a Ranma?"_ pensó Akane ofuscándose, _"¿qué estará tramando…?"._

* * *

Era de noche y Ranma y Akane caminaban por las calles de la ciudad. Reinaba el silencio únicamente roto por la conversación entre los dos jóvenes. La luz amarilla-anaranjada de las farolas les iluminaba el paso. Ranma llevaba su uniforme comunista, el segundo conjunto más elegante que poseía. Akane llevaba una blusa blanca y una minifalda.

— ¿Dónde les has dicho que íbamos? — preguntó el chico de la trenza con curiosidad.

— A cenar con unos amigos.

— Oh… ¿por qué…? — Ranma parecía decepcionado.

— Porqué si les decimos que tenemos una cita cuando vuelvan tus padres nos harán pasar por otra boda, baka.

— Ah… claro… eso… — el chico volvió a sonreír — ¿dónde quieres ir?

— Yo había pensado ir a cenar por el centro de Tokio y así casi no hay riesgo que nos interrumpan. ¿Qué te parece?

— Perfecto.

* * *

Sentados en la mesa de un restaurante Ranma y Akane estaban teniendo una agradable conversación mientras comían de un bol de ramen. Una pareja mayor que estaba en la mesa de al lado les sonrieron. 'Qué monos son' les oyeron decir. Un poco ruborizados intentaron seguir con su conversación ignorando a los de al lado.

— Hoy me ha llamado Sayuri para que mañana vayamos a su casa para jugar a un juego con sake… no sé a qué jugo se refería… me dijo que estarán Hiroshi, Daisuke, Sayuri y Ukyo.

— ¿Un juego con sake? ¿Cómo se juega con sake?

— No tengo ni idea… a lo mejor el sake no entra en el juego… no me quedó claro…

— Supongo que ya lo descubriremos…

— Eso…

— Hmmm… por lo que vinimos…

— Sí… — ambos ya se estaban ruborizando antes de tiempo anticipándose a los acontecimientos.

Ranma hizo el esfuerzo de empezar con la charla.

— Sabes que… que te quiero… y quiero estar contigo…

— Yo también contigo…

— Entonces… ¿eso significa que somos una pareja…?

— Supongo que sí… — Akane dedicó una sonrisa a su chico. Ranma se la devolvió.

— Pero aún no podemos decírselo a nadie… nos obligarían a casarnos… y nos lloverían amenazas de prometidas y pretendientes…

— Cierto…

— ¿Nos esperamos a que se arregle la situación?

Akane, sonriendo, asintió. Se dieron un tímido beso por encima de la mesa.

— Aunque también podemos acelerarlo… — dijo el chico de la trenza.

— ¿Acelerarlo?

— Sí… pero aún no sé cómo… todos son unos tercos…

Pasaron unos segundos de silencio, Ranma estaba absorbido por sus pensamientos.

— Ranma… — la chica peliazul rompió el silencio. Él levantó la cabeza — si no quieres a Ukyo, Shampoo ni Kodachi… ¿por qué no se lo has dicho ya hace tiempo…?

— Porqué aunque sean un incordio si no fuera por ellas nos hubieran obligado a casarnos hace mucho tiempo… — Akane iba a abrir la boca para protestar ofendida pero Ranma se anticipó — déjame terminar... Sabes que te quiero ya desde hace mucho tiempo, pero yo en esos momentos no sabía si sentías lo mismo por mí… por eso no las largué… no quería obligarte a pasar una boda por la que no estaba seguro que querías pasar. Y ahora ya es muy tarde para que baste únicamente razonar con ellas. Espero que entiendas por qué lo hice así… Lo siento por todo lo que te han hecho pasar…

—Lo entiendo…

* * *

Ya estaban otra vez delante de la casa de los Tendo. Era pasada la medianoche. Había sido una velada muy agradable, 'sólo' tuvieron un incidente con agua fría haciendo que la pareja que tenían al lado se quedaran boquiabiertos por la transformación del chico. Ranma se comportó, por lo menos todo lo que podía, Akane 'casi' no tuvo que avisarle que comía haciendo demasiado ruido y que un tipo de dos mesas a la redonda los miraba mal por eso.

— Me ha gustado la cena — dijo Akane sonriendo — comparado con cómo eres normalmente te has comportado como todo un caballero.

— Gracias. Supongo… A mí también me ha gustado. Creo que ahora te llevaré a fuera más a menudo… si quieres.

— Me encantaría — sonriendo se dieron un corto beso en los labios.

— ¿Crees que aún estarán despiertos en casa?

— Seguramente papá aún está en el salón.

— Entonces… ¿buenas noches…? — dijo Ranma tímido rascándose la nuca con una mano.

— Buenas noches — Akane depositó otro beso en los labios de Ranma — gracias por la cita.

La chica se avanzó hacia la entrada de la casa. Se volteó ruborizada.

— Ranma… a lo mejor más tarde… querrías venir a mi habitación a… a darme otro beso de buenas noches…

Tras decir eso Akane no esperó la respuesta del chico de la trenza, que estaba embobado mirándola, y apresurada se dirigió a su habitación.

* * *

Akane estaba nerviosa, ruborizada, imaginándose escenas que podrían llegar a ocurrir, y con el pijama puesto se miraba en el espejo. _"¿Vendrá Ranma? Ya es muy tarde…_". En ese momento alguien llamó a la ventana. Apresurándose Akane la abrió, y allí estaba Ranma, en su conjunto para dormir, su camiseta de tirantes le resaltaba toda la musculatura del torso.

— ¿No puedes entrar por la puerta como la gente normal…?

— He preferido no arriesgarme — de un salto el chico se plantó al lado de Akane. Él estaba tan ruborizado como ella. Durante unos pocos segundos reinó un silencio incómodo.

— Emmm… bonita habitación… — dijo Ranma nervioso intentando romper el hielo. Akane soltó una risita tranquilizándose.

— Será que no has estado nunca aquí… baka… — sonriendo se sentó en su cama e indicó a Ranma que se sentara a su lado. Él lo hizo.

— Me gustan las cortinas… ¿las has cambiado últimamente…? — Ranma seguía igual.

— Baka… — Akane puso un brazo alrededor del cuello del chico. Se miraban a los ojos — no tienes por qué estar tan nervioso… — Ranma puso un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Akane para acercarla un poco. Estaban atrapados en la mirada del otro.

— Lo siento… no puedo evitarlo cuando estoy a tu lado… por lo menos hasta que me acostumbro… — murmuró el chico de la trenza ruborizándose aún más antes de acabar con la distancia entre sus bocas y empezar un suave beso.

Akane le correspondió el beso y colocó ambas manos en la espalda del chico. Él suavemente la tumbó en su cama colocándose él encima. Con cada segundo que pasaba el beso se iba volviendo más y más apasionado.

— Me gusta tu perfume… — murmuró Ranma en los labios de la chica.

— No llevo…

— Oh… hueles bien… entonces… me gustas tú…

Sonriendo siguieron con el beso. Ranma, inconscientemente en un movimiento brusco con el brazo tumbó un jarrón, que se hizo pedazos al caer al suelo.

— ¡Mierda…! — exclamó el chico de la trenza separándose de Akane.

— ¿Akane? ¿Qué ha ocurrido? — oyeron la voz de Kasumi subiendo las escaleras para dirigirse a la habitación.

— Será mejor que me vaya — murmuró el chico poniéndose de pié. Akane asintió frustrada sentada en su cama. Ranma dio un último beso en los labios de Akane y salió de la habitación por la ventana antes que Kasumi abriera la puerta.

* * *

**Notas del autor:**

Como siempre espero que os haya gustado el capítulo. Sé que he tardado más en subirlo que lo habitual pero es que estoy de exámenes y tengo que sacar el tiempo de debajo de las piedras. Tenía pensado incluir el fragmento de casa de Sayuri en este capítulo, de hecho ya tengo la mitad hecho, pero así ya cuelgo el capítulo y no hay que demorar más. Gracias por darle una oportunidad al fic y gracias también a los que dejáis reviews.

Akane Tsukino Kou: muchas gracias por tu review. Me alegra muchísimo que te haya gustado como caracterizé a Ranma y Akane. A partir de ahora la cosa se va a poner mucho más intensa entre prometidas de uno y pretendientes de la otra cuando se enteren de lo que tienen (tarde o temprano todos van a enterarse, aunque quizás sea en el siguiente capítulo, quizás de aquí muchos). Van a saltar chispas. Espero que te quedes para leerlo. Un abrazo!

giby-chan: justo lo que dijiste ya ha empezado y puede que se vaya cumplir tarde o temprano :D espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y hasta pronto!

Bry: pues sí... mi primera vez... espero que haya estado a la altura. Fue bastante vergonzoso escribirlo. Siempre estoy abierto a críticas constructivas, así que si algo no te gusta y tienes alguna, o aunque sean simples recomendaciones estas serán muy apreciadas. Me alegra que te esté gustando y espero que el capítulo de hoy también. Sé que no hay mucha acción como hace dos capítulos pero bueno, se hace lo que se puede xd Un saludo!

Elena 79: pues sí jajajaja lo de omelette du formage lo saqué de allí. Sólo sé decir unas pocas palabras en gabacho (es lo que tiene que sea el país de al lado). Se ve que Shampoo no aprende, la han hecho muy pesada a la amazona esa xd y parece que van a tener que esperar más para tener más avances, pobrecitos van a acabar frustrados. Bueno, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y hasta pronto!

sabbath9997: me alegro que te esté gustando la historia. Espero que el capítulo de hoy también te haya gustado. Un saludo!

oOo Dark-yuki oOo: (antes que nada un pequeño apunte: soy varón. Entiendo la confusión porque en este fandom la mayoría son chicas xd) me siento muy halagado con tu review. Muchas gracias! En cuanto al lemon sé que me falta mucho, por eso si quieres puedes darme consejos o decirme cómo lo hubieras hecho tú, yo estaría encantado, nunca es tarde para hacer cambios a lo que ya he escrito. En fin, gracias por tu review y espero que el capítulo de hoy también te haya gustado! Un saludo!


	11. Capítulo XI: Verdad o reto

Todos los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 11: VERDAD O RETO**

Otra noche que tenían frío. Otra noche que estaban separados. Akane y Ranma otra vez tenían la vista perdida en el techo y estaban abrigados hasta arriba. En lo único que pensaban era cómo se sentiría volver a dormir el uno junto al otro. _"Tendré que pensar alguna forma para volver a dormir junto a Akane sin que nos encuentren…"_ pensó el chico de la trenza, _"mañana lo conseguiré…"_.

Sonriendo, imaginando escenas junto a su chica el chico de la trenza consiguió dormir absorto en su mundo de fantasía.

* * *

Por la mañana la familia Tendo al completo y Ranma se encontraban en el salón de su casa desayunando. Hacía un buen día. No había nubes en el cielo y el Sol calentaba el ambiente en un día típico de verano. En la taza de Ranma una ramita de té se quedó flotando verticalmente.

— Esto es un mal presagio… — murmuró el chico de la trenza.

— ¡JO, JO, JO, JO, JO! — rió a carcajadas una voz femenina — ¡Por fin has vuelto de tu viaje con esa plebeya, Ranma-sama! ¡He estado pacientemente esperando tu regreso! ¡Ahora por fin podremos unirnos en matrimonio!

A Akane se le rompió la taza de té de lo que la estaba presionando.

La gimnasta había saltado el muro exterior de la casa y corrió hacia Ranma. Al llegar a él le extendió un ramo de rosas negras.

— ¡Te he traído un pequeño obsequio que simboliza nuestro amor!

El chico de la trenza pateó el ramo antes que Kodachi se lo acercara.

— ¡Maldito seas Saotome! — exclamó Kuno también saltando el muro — ¡Cómo te atreves a secuestrar a mi angelical Akane Tendo! ¡Vas a pagar por todos tus crímenes!

El ramo de rosas que había pateado Ranma topó con la cara de Kuno a medio salto. El espadachín con espada de madera cayó inconsciente al estanque del jardín.

— ¡Oh no, Ranma-sama! — exclamó la rosa negra de San Hebereke — ¡Cómo ha podido! ¡Mi inocente muestra de amor!

— ¡Tenían veneno paralizante! ¿¡A eso lo llamas muestra de amor!?

— ¡No hay problema, Ranma-sama! — Kodachi en un abrir y cerrar de ojos envolvió a Ranma con su cinta — ¡Vamos juntos a llenarnos de muestras de amor en nuestro idilio de recién casados!

— ¡No! — Ranma intentaba deshacerse de la cinta pero estaba demasiado bien atado — ¡déjame!

*POUM* De un mazazo Akane envió a Kodachi a surcar los cielos de Nerima.

* * *

Había pasado una hora desde la cena. Ranma y Akane aún estaban en el salón mirando la televisión. Kasumi estaba en la cocina lavando los platos.

— ¿Nos vamos? — preguntó la chica peliazul a Ranma.

— ¿A dónde? — el chico estaba ruborizado.

— A casa de Sayuri, baka, ¿no te acuerdas?

— Oh, claro, eso… Vamos.

Ambos se levantaron. "_¿Qué habrá creído que le decía el pervertido este…?_" pensó la chica peliazul.

— Kasumi — llamó Akane a su hermana — nos marchamos.

— ¿A dónde vais?

— Hemos quedado con unos amigos.

— ¿Hoy también? No volváis muy tarde — dijo la hermana mayor de las Tendo sonriendo.

* * *

— De acuerdo, vamos a jugar al "verdad o reto" — dijo Ukyo — para los que no sepáis cómo se juega: si empezara yo nombraría a alguien y le daría entre elegir entre verdad y reto. Si elige verdad le pregunto algo y me lo responde. Si elige reto le hago pasar pues… por un reto. ¿Todos lo entendéis?

Todo el mundo asintió. Estaban sentados en un círculo en el suelo de la habitación de Sayuri. Ranma y Akane estaban de lado, Ukyo en frente de ellos, Hiroshi y Daisuke en un lado y Yuka y Sayuri en el otro.

— Entonces Sayuri empieza porque es la anfitriona. Nos ha dejado su casa aprovechando que sus padres no están. Dejo una botella de sake en el miedo por si alguien quiere beber… o retar a alguien otro a beber… ya sabéis. Y por favor, decid la verdad, no seáis cobardes. Si pillamos a alguien mintiendo habrá… represalias.

— Emmm… empiezo. Akane — dijo Sayuri girándose en dirección a la chica peliazul — ¿Verdad o reto?

— Verdad.

— Creo que ya sé la respuesta pero… ¿Has besado alguna vez a algún chico…? El beso ese de Ranma cuando se creía un gato no vale.

Akane recogió todo el aire que pudo y suspiró. Sin duda si le hacen muchas preguntas de esas la noche se le haría muy larga.

— … …. … sí — murmuró sonrojándose la chica peliazul con el tono justo para que todos la oyeran.

— ¿¡SÍ!? ¿¡A QUIÉN?! ¡CUÉNTANOSLO!

— Es sólo una pregunta por turno… — espetó Akane. Sayuri haciendo morritos se giró. _"Ya me lo contará… más le vale…",_ pensó — me toca, ¿no? — continuó la chica peliazul — Daisuke. ¿Verdad o reto?

— Verdad.

— ¿Es verdad lo que dicen que te encontraron leyendo revistas para… adultos… en el recreo?

—… … … sí.

La mayoría de los presentes soltaron una carcajada sonora.

— Emmm… mi turno — murmuró Daisuke mientras todos los demás aún reían — Ukyo. ¿Verdad o reto?

— Verdad.

— Bien… ¿te gusta algún chico?

"_¿No lo sabe?"_ se preguntó Akane. _"Si siempre lo grita a los cuatro vientos… Hombres…"_

— Sí — respondió la chica con el lazo blanco sin vacilar — Akane, ¿verdad o reto?

— Verdad…

— Mmmm… la misma pregunta… ¿te gusta algún chico? _"Bien… cómo es tan orgullosa seguro que dirá que no y Ranma verá que no lo quiere… es perfecto"_ pensó la chica de los okonomiyakis.

— ¿¡Por qué me toca otra pregunta de estas…!? ¡Hay más gente jugando! — exclamó la chica peliazul enojándose.

— Tampoco es para tanto — soltó Sayuri sonriendo tranquilizadoramente — estamos entre amigos.

— Así es el juego, cariño… ¿Acaso te acobardas? ¿O tienes miedo a decir la verdad? — preguntó Ukyo desafiándola con la mirada.

— ¡No me acobardo!

— Entonces responde… ¿te gusta algún chico?

—… … … sí — murmuró otra vez sonrojándose pero ahora con el ceño fruncido. Había calado a Ukyo. No hacía falta ser un genio para ver lo que llevaba entre manos. Eso era lo que tramaba: dañar todo lo posible su relación con Ranma. Por eso insistió en que el chico viniera. Además era consciente que si le hubieran hecho esa misma pregunta hace unos meses sin duda hubiera dicho que no. En estos momentos Ranma miraba a Akane de reojo también ruborizado y Ukyo soltó un gemido de indignación.

— ¡¿QUIÉN?! — gritaron Yuka y Sayuri al unísono.

— ¡Nunca nos lo habías mencionado! — exclamó Sayuri. Después una idea le vino a la cabeza. Había un chico con el que siempre se comportaba diferente que con todos los demás… — Espera… es…

— ¡Ejem…! en otro momento lo hablamos… si eso… — interrumpió Akane.

Frustradas, Yuka y Sayuri intentaron comportarse. Sin duda más tarde tendrían que tener una charla seria con su amiga de la infancia.

— Me toca otra vez… _— _siguió Akane_. "Ahora va a ver_…_ yo también sé jugar a este juego…_" pensó— Ukyo. ¿Verdad o reto?

— Verdad.

— ¿El chico que te gusta es Konatsu? Lo digo porque estáis juntos casi a todas horas en tu restaurante… y vivís los dos juntos en un apartamento con una única habitación… ahora que lo pienso… ¿cómo lo hacéis para dormir? — una sonrisa maliciosa se empezó a formar en los labios de Akane al ver las mejillas de Ukyo enrojecerse levemente. Aún así ambas mantenían sus ceños fruncidos.

Pasaron unos incómodos segundos de silencio. Todos los demás de los presentes, sorprendidos, veían con ojos como platos como Akane y Ukyo se intercambiaban miradas asesinas, saltando chispas entre ellas.

— E…es una única pregunta por turno… — consiguió balbucear Ukyo.

— Entonces la primera — respondió la chica peliazul decidida.

— N…no me gusta. Es sólo mi amigo.

— ¿Estás segura?

— S...sí… lo estoy… — _"Esta me las va a pagar"_ pensó Ukyo — mi turno... Akane. ¿Verdad o reto?

— ¡Los demás también jugamos! — exclamó Yuka.

— Oh… lo siento — respondió Ukyo. _"Ya sé qué hacer… es aún mejor que lo que tenía pensado…"_ — entonces… Ranma. ¿Verdad o reto?

— Reto.

— Besa a Akane. En la boca. Durante un minuto. Con lengua — Ukyo pudo observar cómo a Ranma y Akane se les subieron los colores súbitamente. _"Esta es la mía. De ninguna forma Ranma va a aceptar… y si no acepta se va a excusar llamándola marimacho y Akane se ofenderá… y si por algún milagro lo intenta dudo que Akane esté conforme… pero aún falta la guinda del pastel…_" — Mientras estés transformado en chica — continuó con una maliciosa sonrisa en sus labios. _"Sé lo importante que es para Ranma su mitad femenina y si Akane lo rechaza sé que va a actuar como que no le importa pero en el fondo le dolerá… lo siento por él… pero es necesario para que vea que yo soy su mejor opción"._

Ranma y Akane, ruborizados hasta las orejas se miraban a los ojos. ¿Iban a hacerlo? ¿El otro aceptaría?

Ukyo se levantó.

— ¿Sayuri, dónde tienes un vaso o algo así para llenar de agua fría?

— En la cocina, en el estante de arriba a la derecha.

— Gracias. De paso voy a traer la otra botella de sake que llevé que veo que Hiroshi y Daisuke se han apropiado de la primera — dijo fulminando con la mirada a los dos chicos que tenían la botella medio vacía entre ellos y, acto seguido, salió de la habitación.

Ni Hiroshi ni Daisuke se enteraron de lo que Ukyo les acababa de decir. Con una boba sonrisa en sus labios compartieron una mirada de complicidad. Iban a ver a Akane y Ranma en su cuerpo femenino besarse. En el mundo, muchos darían su brazo derecho para poder verlo. "_La mejor fiesta de la historia… o por lo menos de mi historia…"_ pensó Hiroshi, _"con sake, más chicas que chicos, pronto veremos dos chicas besarse… y encima aún queda mucha noche por delante…" _recorrió con la vista a todos los presentes y se encontró con los ojos de otra persona posados en él._ "Y me gustan esas miradas que me lleva lanzando Yuka desde el inicio_".

Ukyo volvió con una botella de sake en una mano y un vaso con agua fría en la otra. Sin preguntar se la arrojó a Ranma transformándolo en chica. Se quedó de pié tras él y Akane, apoyándose en la mesa que tenían detrás.

— Cuando queráis — dijo Ukyo sonriendo. Sabía con certeza… Estaba casi segura que nada ocurriría.

Ranma y Akane se volvieron a mirar a los ojos completamente ruborizados. El corazón les iba a mil por hora.

— S…siempre puedes mandarme a través de la ventana de un mazazo… — murmuró el chico esforzándose por sonreír en su forma transformada. Akane le devolvió la sonrisa, tranquilizándose un poco. Ranma gateó la poca distancia que tenían entre ellos y apoyó una mano en la cintura de Akane. Poco a poco y vacilando acercó su boca a la de su chica. No iba a ser su primer beso, pero nunca se habían besado con gente mirando, y encima ahora con Ranma transformado en chica… Él podía sentir el suave aliento de Akane en sus labios. Disfrutando el momento poco a poco terminó con la distancia entre ambos y empezó un delicado beso.

Todos a su alrededor, de piedra, contemplaban esa escena. Hiroshi y Daisuke se habían quedado con la boca completamente abierta y unos ojos como platos. Sayuri se tapaba la boca con la mano por la impresión que le causaba la escena y Yuka no pudo evitar sonreír tímidamente. Ukyo tardó unos segundos a reaccionar. Sintió como si un puñal le atravesara el corazón. _"¡MIERDA! ¡Se están besando de verdad! ¡Tengo que hacer algo! ¿¡Cómo he podido retarles a eso!? ¿¡Qué demonios me estaría pasando por la cabeza!? ¿¡Y desde cuando son capaces de hacer… algo así… sin que Ranma termine sobrevolando Nerima!?"_ en ese momento vió algo que le llamó la atención. Era… ¿lengua? ¿Se estaban besando con lengua? _"¡MIERDAAA! ¿¡QUÉ PUEDO HACER!?"._

Como quién no quiere la cosa Ukyo derramó un poco de sake, que cayó directamente en la falda de Akane. Ella, al notarlo detuvo el beso lentamente y se separó de Ranma, sintió como si el beso le hubiera paralizado el cuerpo entero.

— ¡Mierda! — gritó Ukyo agachándose — ¡Lo siento mucho! ¡Ha sido sin querer!

— ¡Mi falda nueva! — exclamó Akane recuperando los cinco sentidos.

Sayuri y Yuka también volvieron en sí y se levantaron.

— Chicos, salid de mi habitación — dijo Sayuri dirigiéndose a Hiroshi, Daisuke y Ranma — voy a dejar algo de ropa a Akane para que se cambie.

Decepcionados los tres, los chicos salieron cabizbajos de la habitación sin rechistar.

— Lo siento mucho — repitió Ukyo aún en estado de shock — ha sido sin querer.

* * *

Estaban los tres chicos en el salón de casa de Sayuri. Ranma había usado agua caliente para volver a transformarse en chico. Todos habían recuperado el ánimo. Se habían llevado con ellos una botella de sake y ya estaba casi vacía. Ahora bromeaban entre ellos. En un momento dado Daisuke sacó una cajita pequeña de cartón.

— ¿Qué llevas aquí? — preguntó Ranma sonriendo y acto seguido volvió a beber de la botella de sake.

— Condones.

A Ranma se le hizo un nudo en la garganta atragantándose con el sake. Tosiendo dejó la botella.

— ¿Con…dones…? — balbuceó el chico de la trenza ruborizándose súbitamente.

— Sí. No llevamos ni una hora por aquí y digamos que… el tono general… ya ha subido mucho… y aún queda mucha noche por delante. Visto cómo se está poniendo la situación aprovecho este momento — extendió uno de ellos a Ranma — toma — el chico de la trenza vacilando lo recogió y se lo guardó en el bolsillo — creo que por lo menos uno de nosotros tendrá suerte esta noche. Toma — le extendió otro a Hiroshi, él también se lo guardó.

— Siempre haces lo mismo — dijo Hiroshi riendo — eres un salido. Y nunca pasa nada.

— Hoy tengo un buen presentimiento. Esta vez es diferente. Jamás habíamos estado en una situación como esta. Tenemos a cuatro chicas para elegir… — Daisuke sintió el aplastante aura de combate de Ranma que apareció en una milésima de segundo— ejem… digo… tres chicas para elegir — se corrigió y el aura cesó.

— Lo que tú digas… — respondió Hiroshi — a ver si esta vez tienes razón.

— ¡Ya podéis volver a entrar! — oyeron la voz de Sayuri llamándoles. Rápidamente se levantaron y volvieron a la habitación.

* * *

Se sentaron otra vez en círculo en la habitación de Sayuri. Ranma y Akane estaban de lado, Ukyo estaba sentada en el otro lado de Ranma y Yuka, Hiroshi, Sayuri y Daisuke, siguiendo ese orden, enfrente de ellos. Se pasaban la botella de sake para beber.

— Continuamos con el juego, ¿no? — preguntó Sayuri. Ukyo asintió — bien… pues entonces… le toca a Ranma, que le habían retado el último.

— Emmm… a ver… — balbuceó el chico de la trenza — Hiroshi… ¿Verdad o reto?

— Reto.

— Hmmm… no sé… baila algo.

— ¡Anda ya! — exclamó Hiroshi — ¡cúrratelo un poco!

Ranma notó cómo Akane le daba un sutil golpe con el codo. El chico la miró de reojo. Ella, disimuladamente, señalaba a Yuka con un dedo. Ranma sonrió tímidamente.

— Entonces… ¿besa a Yuka…? — Ranma pudo observar cómo Hiroshi y Yuka se ruborizaron al instante — durante… diez segundos…

Ambos se voltearon para mirarse a los ojos. La mirada de la chica decía que sí. Hiroshi no necesitó nada más y, vacilando, apoyó una mano en el suelo, al lado de las piernas de Yuka y acercándose lentamente la besó en los labios. Dejando la timidez de lado Hiroshi apoyó la otra mano en la cintura de la chica y acercó más su cuerpo al de ella. Yuka se inclinó levemente hacia atrás colocando ambos brazos en la espalda del chico acariciándolo. Con cada segundo el beso se volvía más y más intenso.

— Ya ha pasado medio minuto — murmuró Ranma a Akane.

— Déjalos… se lo están pasando bien…

Más tarde, ruborizados los dos, Hiroshi y Yuka, se separaron mirándose a los ojos. Después miraron a los de su alrededor y las bobas sonrisas que tenían la mayoría en sus labios. Ruborizándose aún más se volvieron a sentar como antes.

— Ya han pasado los diez segundos… ¿no? — preguntó Hiroshi intentando romper ese incómodo silencio.

— Ha pasado un minuto — espetó Ukyo aún frustrada por lo de antes.

— Oh… ejem… me toca… — dijo el chico intentando cambiar de tema — Sayuri. ¿Verdad o reto?

— Verdad.

— ¿Te gustaría… digamos… estar… con alguien de los presentes?

— P…puede — murmuró ruborizándose lanzando una mirada fugaz a un chico en concreto del círculo. Sin dar tiempo a nadie a hacer comentario alguno continuó — Ukyo. ¿Verdad o reto?

— Reto.

— De acuerdo. Yuka, dime una parte del cuerpo.

— El cuello.

— Ukyo, da un beso en el cuello a quién tú quieras.

Sonriendo traviesamente Ukyo se encaró hacia Ranma. Él, escurriéndose hacia atrás, empezó a transpirar excesivamente de lo nervioso que lo estaba poniendo la mirada de la chica. Podía sentir la mirada asesina de Akane en su nuca. ¿Cómo podía escapar de esa situación sin que haya heridos? Estudió la habitación. Por suerte la ventana estaba abierta. Tenía una idea pero como siempre sería él el que saldría malparado. Yendo hacia atrás estaba muy cerca de Akane. Intentando que pareciera lo más involuntario posible le rozó un pecho con la mano.

— ¡PERVERTIDO! — gritó Akane ruborizada enviando al chico de la trenza a través de la ventana de un mazazo.

Acostumbrados a los prontos de Akane ninguno de los presentes hizo ningún comentario al respecto. Ukyo, frustrada se volvió a sentar como antes.

— Aún tienes que besar a alguien aunque no sea Ranma — espetó Sayuri.

Bajo la mirada asesina de Akane Ukyo gateó hasta Yuka, que inclinó la cabeza para darle mejor acceso, y sin rodeos le dio un breve beso en el cuello. Volvió a su sitio.

— ¿Nos esperamos a que vuelva Ranchan? — preguntó la chica de los okonomiyakis.

— No hace falta — respondió Akane irritada con ella. Ahora entendía el por qué del gesto de Ranma — esta vez no lo he mandado muy lejos. Ya debe estar por llegar.

— Entonces no va a hacer daño esperarlo por un par de minutos — continuó Ukyo mirando a Akane desafiante.

— Supongo que no…

Akane suspiró y agarró la botella de sake.

* * *

Cinco minutos más tarde Ranma llamó al timbre de casa de Sayuri. Ella rápidamente lo abrió y volvieron a su habitación para continuar con el juego. Estaban sentados justo como antes.

— De acuerdo. Continuamos. Akane — Ukyo volvió a mirar desafiante a la chica peliazul. _"Esta vez no se va a salir con la suya. No me puedo creer que se haya atrevido a besar a Ranchan. Y encima en su forma de chica… ¡Será pervertida…! Voy a zanjar este asunto de una vez por todas"_ — ¿verdad o reto?

En ese momento sonó el teléfono.

— Un segundo — dijo Sayuri antes de levantarse para salir de la habitación a responder a la llamada.

— Akane. ¿Verdad o reto? — volvió a preguntar Ukyo impacientemente.

— Reto — una sonrisa maliciosa se empezó a formar en los labios de la chica con el lazo blanco en el pelo.

— ¡Ukyo! — gritó Sayuri des del salón — ¡Es para ti!

Maldiciendo su suerte Ukyo se levantó y rápidamente fue con Sayuri para recoger el teléfono. La anfitriona volvió a sentarse en el círculo.

— ¿Te ha retado a algo? — preguntó Sayuri.

— No le ha dado tiempo — respondió Akane.

Un grito proveniente del salón llamó la atención a todos los jóvenes que se encontraban en la habitación.

— ¿¡QUE HAS HECHO QUÉ!? — oyeron a Ukyo gritar.

Ukyo colgó el teléfono y corriendo volvió a la habitación.

— Tengo que irme — dijo frustrada la chica de los okonomiyakis des de la puerta —a Konatsu se le ha quemado mi cocina intentando una nueva receta.

Dándose prisa Ukyo salió de la casa para volver a su restaurante. Los que estaban en la habitación oyeron farolas de la calle romperse y caer al suelo a golpe de espátula al paso de Ukyo.

— Emmm… ¿continuamos con el juego? — preguntó Yuka ignorando los fuertes ruidos del exterior — Akane, te tocaría a ti.

— A ver… tú misma. Yuka. ¿Verdad o reto?

— Verdad.

— ¿Qué tal besa Hiroshi? — preguntó sonriendo.

— Aún le queda mucho para mejorar — espetó la amiga de Akane soltando una risita.

— ¡Oye! — exclamó el chico sonrojándose — sólo… necesito un poco de práctica…

— ¿Sólo un poco? — cuestionó Sayuri burlescamente — si hace un momento parecías una aspiradora.

— ¡N…no es verdad! — volvió a exclamar ruborizándose más y más — o…os lo estáis inventando…

— Solo te estamos tomando el pelo… — murmuró Yuka al oído de Hiroshi y sonriéndole.

Hiroshi miró a Yuka a los ojos queriendo que la tierra se lo tragara pero por alguna razón su mirada lo tranquilizó.

— Mi turno — soltó Yuka alzando la voz — Daisuke. ¿Verdad o reto?

— Reto.

— Hiroshi. Dime una parte del cuerpo.

— El abdomen.

— Voy a buscar sal en la cocina. Un segundo — sonriendo Yuka se levantó y salió de la habitación.

— ¿P…para qué quiere la sal? — murmuró Daisuke.

Antes que alguien respondiera Yuka volvió a entrar en la habitación con el salero en una mano.

— Daisuke, pon un poco de sal y luego lámelo en el abdomen de… de tu persona de la derecha.

Ruborizados los dos, Sayuri y Daisuke se miraron a los ojos. Unos incómodos segundos de silencio pasaron.

— Vamos… es sólo un juego… — dijo Yuka intentando romper el hielo.

Dudando, Sayuri inclinó un poco su cuerpo hacia atrás apoyándose con las dos manos en el suelo. Ruborizándose levantó un poco su camiseta exponiendo su vientre y volvió a mirar a Daisuke. El chico también dudando recogió el salero y puso un poco de sal al lado del ombligo de la chica. Levantó la mirada antes de hacer nada más hasta encontrar la de Sayuri.

— No tenemos todo el día — dijo Yuka impacientemente.

Sin pensárselo más Daisuke bajó su cabeza y lamió la sal que había puesto en el estómago de Sayuri. A la chica un confuso escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo. Apresurándose, los dos recuperaron la compostura completamente ruborizados.

— A ver… Hiroshi. ¿Verdad o reto? — preguntó Daisuke.

— Reto.

— Estate… diez minutos con Yuka… encerrados en el armario.

Para la sorpresa general ambos se levantaron sin rechistar y fueron directamente al armario. Hiroshi lo abrió.

— Pero si es muy estrecho — dijo el chico.

— De eso se trata — respondió su amigo sonriendo.

El armario, que era de los que entran dentro de la pared, era pequeño; debía hacer metro y medio de ancho y un metro de profundo.

— Nombro al siguiente para que podáis seguir jugando — dijo Hiroshi antes de entrar en el armario — Akane. ¿Verdad o reto?

— Reto.

— Hmmm… siéntate en el regazo de Ranma por lo que queda de juego — cuando dejó de hablar entró con Yuka en el armario y cerró la puerta tras él.

Akane, un poco ruborizada, gateó la distancia que tenía hasta Ranma y sin preguntar se sentó en su regazo apoyando su espalda en el pecho del chico. Ranma apoyó su barbilla en el hombro de la chica y la abrazó por su abdomen.

— Veo que vosotros dos ahora… digamos que… no ya tenéis miedo al contacto físico entre vosotros. ¿No? — preguntó Sayuri — creo que si hubiéramos jugado a este juego hace un tiempo Ranma se hubiera pasado más tiempo sobrevolando Nerima que jugando.

— Cierto — respondió Akane sonriendo y notó a Ranma revolverse por su comentario.

— ¿Y a qué se debe este cambio? — preguntó la amiga de Akane.

— ¿Se lo decimos? — murmuró la chica peliazul al oído de Ranma.

— Si crees que no se lo dirán a nadie sí — le respondió murmurando el chico.

— Lo que os voy a decir ahora no se lo podéis contar a nadie — empezó Akane — si lo hacéis sería casi como el inicio de la tercera guerra mundial. Si queréis que os lo expliquemos primero prometednos que no se lo contaréis a nadie. Ni a vuestras amigas, ni amigos, ni familiares. A nadie.

— Lo prometo — dijo Sayuri.

— Yo también — prometió Daisuke.

— Está bien… — Akane llenó sus pulmones de aire — Ranma y yo estamos saliendo.

— ¿¡QUÉ ESTÁIS SALIENDO!? — gritó Sayuri emocionada — ¡KYAAAAAA! — Daisuke creyó que en ese momento le reventó un tímpano.

Se oyó también un fuerte golpe procedente de dentro del armario. '¿Lo has oído? Están saliendo' se oyó murmurar a una voz femenina y luego una risita de la misma que cesó enseguida.

— ¿¡CÓMO FUE!? — continuó gritando Sayuri — ¿¡QUIÉN SE LO PIDIÓ A QUIÉN!? ¡KYAAAAA! ¿FUE RANMA? ¡No… seguro que Ranma no… no tiene agallas para estas cosas! ¿¡FUISTE TÚ!?

— ¡Oye! — exclamó el chico de la trenza.

— Sayuri baja un poco el tono — pidió Akane ruborizada — va a enterarse todo el vecindario.

— ¿Quién fue? ¿Cómo sucedió? — exclamó Sayuri en un tono más bajo — ¡No me lo puedo creer!

— En nuestro viaje de entrenamiento Ranma me dijo que me quería y yo… le correspondí.

— ¡KYAAAAAA! — volvió a gritar Sayuri — ¡Ranma, no conocía esa faceta tuya! ¡Directo al grano! ¡Jamás lo hubiera dicho, siempre pensé que eras mucho ruido para pocas nueces!

— Pues ya ves que no… — respondió Ranma ofendido.

— ¡Aún no me lo puedo creer! — continuó Sayuri feliz en su mundo.

— Los que estáis en el armario tampoco podéis contarlo — espetó el chico de la trenza.

— Ajá — oyeron una voz proveniente del armario.

Olvidándose del juego estuvieron hablando de la nueva pareja, interrogándolos. Preguntándoles qué habían hecho, qué no habían hecho y cómo afrontarían su relación con todo el mundo. Ranma y Akane, contestaron algunas de las preguntas ruborizados hasta que los diez minutos pasaron.

— ¡Ya han pasado los diez minutos! — exclamó Daisuke.

Unos segundos más tarde la puerta del armario se abrió y salieron los dos jóvenes. Caminaron bajo la atenta mirada de todo el mundo y se sentaron de lado otra vez en el círculo. Todos se fijaron que tenían los contornos de los labios enrojecidos y Yuka llevaba un pañuelo que antes no tenía tapándole el cuello.

— ¡Kyaaaaa! ¡Ya tenemos dos parejas! — espetó Sayuri feliz.

— N…no sé de qué estás hablando… — balbuceó Hiroshi ruborizándose.

— ¡Se os nota en la cara! ¡Kyaaaaa!

— ¿Habéis… con…? — murmuró Daisuke a su amigo. Hiroshi lo negó con la cabeza.

— No sabes de qué te estoy hablando... Entonces, Yuka, ¿por qué estás tan ruborizada?

— N…no sé a qué te refieres.

— ¿Y para qué tienes mi pañuelo alrededor del cuello? ¿Qué escondes?

— N…no es nada.

— Entonces demuéstralo… — pidió Sayuri a su amiga e imaginándose lo que escondía se acercó a ella — anda…

— Emmm… lo llevo porque tengo frío.

— Pero si estamos en verano… anda… déjame ver… sólo a mí…

Yuka suspiró y se apartó el pañuelo revelando una mancha roja oscura en su cuello. Todo el mundo lo vió.

— ¡Tienes un chupetón!

— Como antes me llamasteis aspiradora pues… la besé como una de verdad — espetó Hiroshi.

— ¡B…baka pervertido! — exclamó sonrojada Yuka y golpeó al chico en el hombro.

Continuaron charlando y riendo y el tiempo les pasó volando. Akane seguía sentada en el regazo de Ranma. Antes que se dieran cuenta sonó el reloj de cuco del salón anunciando la medianoche. Todos se despidieron y salieron para volver a sus respectivas casas.

* * *

Volviendo caminando a casa, cuando giraron la esquina y se aseguraron que nadie los veía Ranma y Akane se tomaron de la mano.

— Siento haberte tocado… emmm… los pechos… antes — dijo el chico, ruborizado.

— No te preocupes por eso — respondió Akane sonriendo — sé por qué lo hiciste.

— Sí… Pobre Ucchan… Hoy me ha dado lástima… Tendría que hablar con ella y decirle que ya he tomado mi decisión. Creo que sería lo mejor.

— ¿Qué decisión?

— Tú.

— Oh… — se miraron a los ojos y Ranma dedicó una tímida sonrisa a su chica, las mejillas de ambos tomaron una leve tonalidad rosada.

— Pero me da miedo que si se lo digo intente algo estúpido… No quiero ponerte en peligro por mi culpa.

— Creo que Ukyo lo entenderá. Siempre pensé que de tus…_ejem_… admiradoras… es la más… cuerda…

— Teniendo en cuenta cómo son las otras eso no significa mucho — dijo el chico riendo — entonces mañana voy a hablar con ella. Espero que pronto tú y yo podamos ser una pareja normal… o lo más parecido posible.

— Yo también — respondió Akane sonriéndole. Acto seguido se dieron un corto beso.

Caminando tomados de la mano hacia casa Ranma sentía como si el objeto que llevaba al bolsillo le pesara una tonelada. ¿Lo iba a usar? Si así fuera... ¿cuándo?

* * *

Era de noche, la Luna estaba en el punto más alto y los vagones del tren traqueteaban, yendo de un lado a otro. Nodoka volvía de Kioto con un recuerdo de su viaje en una caja en las manos y la katana apoyada en el sitio de al lado. Pese a que el tren iba lleno y había gente de pie nadie se atrevió a decirle si podía apartar la katana para sentarse. _"Por fin voy a volver. Se me ha hecho eterno. La tía Yoko no callaba. Que si la pensión por aquí, que si las arrugas por allá, que si la herencia por el otro lado… Menos mal que vuelvo a la tranquilidad de Nerima. Tengo ganas de volver a ver a Ranma. A ver si las cosas han cambiado mucho por casa…"_.

* * *

Con el camino únicamente iluminado por la luz de la Luna Genma y Ryoga caminaban casi arrastrándose. Llevaban semanas así. Descansando lo justo y comiendo poco. Genma había perdido un poco de esa panza suya. Genma se fijó en unas rocas más adelante que soltaban vapor. Recordó ese sitio.

— ¡Ryoga, ya sé dónde estamos! — exclamó el hombre/panda — hace un tiempo vinimos aquí con Ranma para quitarle la moxibustión de la debilidad.

— ¡Es verdad! — _"Aquí el maldito ese me dijo que intentó forzar a Akane… aunque fuera mentira no se lo perdono"_.

— ¡Sé el camino para volver a casa! Volvamos aunque sea para recuperar fuerzas.

— De acuerdo.

Durante su viaje por el mundo Ryoga estuvo pensando. Reflexionó sobre su vida y descubrió que todo iba y volvía al mismo punto. Acertados sus pensamientos o no sabía que por ellos llegaría hasta el final. _"Ese maldito Ranma me ha arruinado la vida. Primero escapó de nuestro duelo. Cuando lo seguí a China me hizo caer en el estanque del cerdo ahogado. Siempre ha evitado nuestros conflictos como el buen cobarde que es. Se interpone entre yo y el amor de mi vida, Akane Tendo y encima el desgraciado no la trata como no es debido. También se hizo pasar por mi prometida y yo… claro… pensé que había una chica que me quería y yo hubiera aceptado a casarme con ella… no es que no quisiera a Akane… pero… ¡Ranma también es culpable de eso! Y encima se atreve a decirme que me mantenga lejos de Akane. ¿Quién se ha creído que es? ¡Yo soy su prometido! Cuando lo vuelva a ver Ranma deseará no haber nacido. ¡Todo lo que he sufrido es por culpa de Ranma!"_.

_[por favor, esta vez leeros las notas del autor aunque normalmente no lo hagáis, hay asuntos de importancia para el fic que creo que habría que aclarar]_

* * *

**Notas del autor:**

Ranma con un preservativo en el bolsillo… no hace falta ser un genio para ver cómo acabará esto jeje (o a lo mejor es sólo un cruel amago por mi parte x) ). Como la última vez que intenté escribir una escena explícita me quedó bastante… digamos… vergonzosa, visto el resultado me estoy empezando a plantear hacer un lime en lugar de un lemon por el bien de la salud mental de todos. Aún no lo tengo decidido pero creo que es una buena opción_. (para los que no lo entendáis: con lime me refiero a que Ranma y Akane lo hacen pero yo no escribo, sólo doy a entender que lo han hecho)_

Este fragmento del "verdad o reto" ha sido como un experimento, no sé si os ha gustado o no, si pega en el fic o sobra… Yo por lo menos me he divertido al escribirlo. Además he incluido a personajes de relleno como Daisuke y compañía que durante la serie casi ni salían pero a mí me gusta usarlos para dar a Ranma y Akane unos amigos con los que no haya rivalidades, ni peleas, ni amenazas de muerte, etc.

También quiero hacer una aclaración en cuanto a mi uso de los personajes. Intento que todos tengan una evolución, por lo menos los más jóvenes. Pero tampoco es que vaya a darle una evolución a Hikaru Gosunkuji, por ejemplo, (o a lo mejor sí, aún no lo tengo decidido), voy a hacerlo con los más importantes en principio, aunque puede que con algún personaje de relleno también si me encariño con él. Es por este motivo que justifico algunas actitudes de Nabiki (ya redactaré una explicación dentro del fic más adelante).

_Por cierto, 5.771 palabras y catorce hojas de word. Mi nuevo récord :D_

Akane Tsukino Kou: pues no comparto tu punto de vista de Ryoga. A mí me parece un personaje despreciable, que se las da de héroe para luego ser tan rastrero como todas las prometidas y los admiradores. Cambiando de tema me alegro que te esté gustando. Estoy pensando en si poner lo que dices tú de poner celoso a Ranma, creo que pegaría bien. En fin, gracias por tu review y tus palabras de ánimo y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!:)

Bry: bueno me alegro que aunque sea simple como tú dices te gustara el capítulo:) Y sí, se cumplió lo que dijiste sobre Ukyo y su plan jajaja el próximo capítulo va a ser realmente un caos. No te voy a hacer spoilers pero ya te lo puedes imaginar xD Gracias por tus reviews y tus ánimos y hasta pronto! por cierto hoy he hecho un exámen de matemáticas y me han hecho tras tras por detrás TT_TT

sabbath9997: me alegro que te guste! Te vas a tener que esperar por lo menos un capítulo más para eso jajaja hasta el siguiente capítulo!

own son: antes que nada gracias por tu comentario. Me ha hecho replantearme varias cosas. Una parte te lo respondo con el tercer párrafo de las notas del autor, lo puse allí para que lo lea más gente. En cuanto a lo de Soun él no tiene palabra al respecto de lo que pasa en la familia Saotome. Él lo único que quiere es un varón que le haga de hijo y herede el dojo, ya puede ser Ranma o Ryoga. Kodachi no tiene mucho protagonismo pero de aquí a unos capítulos va a hacer su numerito, por eso no te preocupes. Un saludo!

oOo Dark-yuki oOo: jajajaj cómo que ahora entiendes lo del lemon? qué quieres decir con eso?O_o jajaja en fin, gracias por tus palabras de apoyo. Espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado aunque sea poco ortodoxo que digamos. Un saludo y hasta la próxima!


	12. Capítulo XII: Decisiones acertadas

Todos los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 12: DE DECISIONES ACERTADAS Y CERDITOS ABUSONES**

— Creo que me voy a la cama. Estoy agotada — dijo Akane levantándose de la mesa — gracias por la cena, Kasumi. Estuvo todo muy rico.

— No hay de qué — respondió la hermana mayor de las Tendo sonriendo. En ese momento alguien llamó a la puerta y entró dirigiéndose hacia el salón.

— ¿Hay alguien en casa? — preguntó una voz femenina. Al reconocer esa voz Ranma sintió el latido de su corazón dispararse.

Nodoka, sonriente, abrió la puerta del salón y entró. Se detuvo un instante para contemplar los rostros de los que hace un momento estaban cenando. Se la quedaron todos de piedra, el chico de la trenza la miraba con un aire de miedo y Akane con una mirada llena de ilusión y una tímida sonrisa en sus labios.

— ¿Va todo bien? — preguntó la madre al ver la reacción de todos, empezándose a preocupar.

— Siéntate con nosotros — espetó Nabiki. _"Esto va a ser divertido"_ — hay algo que deberías saber.

Intrigada, Nodoka se sentó con el resto. Akane se volvió a sentar al lado de Ranma.

— Te preguntarás dónde está tu marido — continuó Nabiki con una sonrisa maliciosa en sus labios.

— Sí. ¿Por qué lo dices? ¿No está aquí?

— Está de viaje buscando a alguien.

— ¿A quién?

— A Ranma.

— ¿A Ranma…? Si está aquí. ¿Para qué está buscando a Ranma? — preguntó la madre del chico — Ranma, ¿Ha ocurrido algo? — volvió a preguntar esta vez dirigiéndose al chico.

— Eso, Ranma. ¿Ha ocurrido algo? — cuestionó Nabiki.

Ranma, queriendo que la tierra se lo tragara, dedicó una mirada con el ceño fruncido a la hermana mediana de las Tendo maldiciéndola interiormente. Vió cómo ella disfrutaba con la situación.

— Bueno… yo… el viejo… — balbuceó Ranma cabizbajo — después que te fueras…

— ¿Después que me fuera, qué?

— El viejo… nombró nuevo heredero a Ryoga — murmuró el chico de la trenza.

— ¿Ryoga? ¿Nuevo heredero? No entiendo a qué te refieres.

— Me dijo que… emm… que Ryoga ocuparía mi lugar en la familia… y que me vaya de casa… para siempre…

— ¿QUE HIZO QUÉ? — exclamó tras levantarse y desenvainó la katana de la familia. Ranma sintiendo peligrar su vida se arrastró hacia atrás hasta chocar contra la pared — ¿no le basta con quitarme a mi hijo durante más de diez años sino que ahora también lo echa de casa? ¡Hace tiempo que esperaba que hiciera algo así! ¡Será cobarde! ¡Y siempre ha sido así! ¡Ranma es demasiado hombre para él! ¡Él sólo quiere un títere al quién manipular!

Todos los demás siguieron el ejemplo de Ranma y se apartaron de la mesa.

— ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ? — preguntó Nodoka amenazante.

— N…no lo sabemos… — balbuceó Soun — salió con Ryoga en búsqueda de Ranma y él volvió sin que se hayan encontrado. Puede volver aquí en cualquier momento…

— Entonces voy a esperarlo aquí… — dijo tranquilizándose y sacando su afilador — Ranma, ¿sigues durmiendo en la misma habitación?

— Sí.

— Entonces voy a quedarme contigo por lo menos hasta que el cobarde de tu padre vuelva. Si no es molestia… ¿Hay algún inconveniente?

— ¡No… no…! Quédate el tiempo que quieras… — respondió Soun intentando que ese incómodo momento acabara lo más rápido posible.

* * *

Tumbado en su futon Ranma daba vueltas y vueltas. Oía a su madre sentada en el otro lado de la habitación aún afilando la katana a altas horas de la madrugada. El chico estaba frustrado. Esa noche tenía pensado hacer una visita a Akane pero con su madre despierta en la misma habitación no podía. _"Pero quiero ir para hablar… y si después ocurre algo… ocurre… yo no voy para eso… no soy un pervertido…"_ pensaba él, ruborizándose cada vez que se imaginaba lo que podría llegar a suceder.

El chico echaba de menos estar con ella… su cuerpo, su calor, su olor… Ella era como una droga. Una droga de la que en muy poco tiempo se volvió adicto. Y no era una droga blanda. Era la más dura de todas. Una que lo llevaba a un nuevo mundo, completamente inexplorado y únicamente para él, todo con infinitas posibilidades. Allí todo era perfecto, pero luego, al separarse los dos, sentía un hueco en su existencia imposible de volver a llenar si no es con más… de ella. Ranma era un adicto. Un adicto a Akane.

* * *

El Sol volvía a brillar en Nerima y Ranma, después de desayunar avisó a Akane que salía para ir al Ucchan's Okonomiyaki a tener 'la charla' con Ukyo. Akane insistió en acompañarlo, pero el chico se negó. Ukyo era su amiga de la infancia, él tenía que darle la noticia como ella merecía. Además no quería arriesgarse y poner en peligro a Akane. Y para qué mentir, en el fondo Ranma tenía miedo. Por muy buen artista marcial que seas, los golpes con una espátula de acero de más de un metro de largo duelen. Mucho.

El chico de la trenza se detuvo delante de la puerta del restaurante. Leyó repetidas veces el cartel que ponía 'Ucchan's Okonomiyaki'. Quizás por asegurarse que estaba en el lugar correcto, o quizás porque no quería entrar. Suspiró. Entró.

Ukyo, al ver al chico de la trenza entrar en su restaurante le dedicó una amplia y sincera sonrisa que rompió el corazón de Ranma. _"Esto será muy duro"_ pensó el chico. La chica con el lazo en el pelo, al ver la mirada triste de Ranma se le difuminó la sonrisa. El restaurante estaba vacío. Poco a poco Ranma se acercó.

— ¿Te preparo lo de siempre? — preguntó insegura la cocinera.

— No, gracias… He venido a hablar.

— ¿A hablar…? ¿Seguro que no quieres nada? — intentó cambiar de tema Ukyo con una sonrisa forzada en los labios anticipándose a los acontecimientos — te voy a poner el doble de carne como a ti te gusta. Invita la casa… como siempre…

— N…no… No tengo hambre… — Ranma se sentó en un taburete delante de Ukyo — creo que ya sabes por qué estoy aquí…

— N…no sé de qué estás hablando… — balbuceó nerviosa la chica— ¿q…quieres uno de pollo o de pescado?

— ¡Nada…! Ucchan… por favor… no lo hagas más difícil de lo que es…

— P…pero yo soy la prometida bonita… tú me lo dijiste… — Ukyo sintió sus ojos empezar a humedecerse.

— Ucchan… quiero a Akane… Tú eres lista… seguro que lo notaste… Por eso…

— ¡No! — interrumpió la chica — ¡Yo soy tu prometida! ¡Vamos a casarnos! ¡Yo… te quiero a ti…! — la primera lágrima empezó a descender por la mejilla de Ukyo.

— Pero amistad es todo lo que puedo ofrecerte… tienes que entenderlo…

— ¡NO! — cada vez Ukyo lloraba más y más. Salió de detrás de los fogones para ir al lado de Ranma.

— Por favor… entiéndelo… — murmuró el chico de la trenza.

— ¡C…cuando éramos pequeños prometiste que me cuidarías para siempre…!

— ¡Y voy a cumplirlo! ¡Pero como mi amiga…! Eres mi amiga de la infancia…

— ¡NO! ¡Somos más que eso! ¡Sólo estás confundido…!

Tras decir eso Ukyo puso ambos brazos alrededor del cuello del chico y, abalanzándose sobre él unió su boca con la de Ranma. El chico, al reaccionar, se separó rápidamente. Ukyo no opuso resistencia. Ranma, al ver el rostro de Ukyo tan devastado y vulnerable, sollozando con lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas sintió una parte de él morirse.

— N…no debiste hacer eso… — murmuró el chico de la trenza.

Unos incómodos momentos de silencio pasaron. Ninguno de los dos hizo movimiento alguno. Ukyo tenía la mirada fija en el suelo y presionaba su espátula tan fuerte que hizo que los contornos de su mano adoptaran un color blanco.

— E…esto ha sido un error… no debió suceder… Ucchan…

— ¡No me llames así! ¡Me llamo Ukyo! — exclamó la cocinera levantando la mirada, devastada.

— P…pero… Uccha…

— ¡Vete! — interrumpió la chica del lazo en el pelo — ¡no quiero volver a verte jamás!

Ranma, cabizbajo se dirigió hacia la puerta. Antes de salir se giró.

— Siempre querré ser tu amigo… Ucchan…

— ¡VETE! — gritó la chica lanzándole todo lo que tenía cerca. Tras ser golpeado por varias espátulas Ranma, hundido, salió del restaurante dejando atrás a su amiga de la infancia, aún más hundida. Ukyo sollozando más sonoramente se dejó caer sentándose en el suelo.

* * *

Akane estuvo buscando a Ranma por toda la casa. Kasumi le dijo que el chico ya había vuelto, y él no le había dicho nada tras llegar. Estaba preocupada. Tras buscar en cada rincón de la casa sólo le quedaba un lugar para mirar: el dojo. Abrió la puerta y allí encontró a Ranma, sentado en el medio del dojo, en el suelo, de espaldas a la entrada y con la cabeza baja.

— ¿R…Ranma? — lo llamó Akane entrando y cerrando la puerta tras ella — Has… ¿hablado con ella?

— Sí — dijo el chico levantando la mirada.

— ¿C…cómo fue? — Akane se sentó delante del chico.

— Le he hecho daño. Mucho…

— Ranma… lo siento… — Akane colocó su mano encima de la de Ranma — ¿le contaste lo… lo nuestro?

— Sí… dijo que yo sólo estoy confundido… y luego… luego… no la dejé seguir… pero… — el chico se aguantó la respiración unos segundos — luego me besó…

— ¿¡QUE TE QUÉ!? — exclamó enojada Akane levantándose de golpe — ¡Voy a dejarle las cosas claras a esa aprovechada!

— ¡NO! Akane… por favor… no lo hagas… eso ya lo he hecho yo… no volverá a intentar nada… al final lo entendió…

Akane se sintió culpable. Culpable y avergonzada. Ranma la había elegido a ella, y por ella había cortado la amistad más antigua que tenía. Su propia reacción la hizo sentir mal consigo misma… y por un momento indigna. Avergonzada se sentó al lado del chico, puso un brazo alrededor de sus hombros para acercarlo un poco y lo besó en la mejilla. Apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Ranma y él apoyó la suya encima de la de Akane.

— Siento haber reaccionado así — murmuró Akane.

— No te preocupes por eso… si hubiera sucedido al revés yo hubiera reaccionado igual… o incluso peor.

Con una tímida sonrisa empezándose a formar en los labios de ambos, Akane empezó a recorrer círculos con un dedo en el brazo de Ranma, acariciando su piel.

En ese momento algo entró precipitándose desde el cielo rompiendo el techo del dojo. De un sobresalto Ranma y Akane se pusieron en guardia.

— Futuro yerno, Shampoo me ha contado que has dominado el Nekoken, ¿es eso cierto? — preguntó intrigada Cologne.

— ¿¡No puedes entrar por la puerta como la gente normal!? — exclamó Akane.

— Así es — dijo el chico de la trenza — ¡y no me llames así!

— Demuéstralo — continuó la anciana amazona ignorando las quejas de los jóvenes.

— ¿Y por qué iba yo a hacer eso? — cuestionó burlescamente el chico.

— Porque puedo ayudarte a mejorarlo — respondió la anciana — y si resulta que no lo dominas a la perfección puede ser MUY peligroso para ti… y los que te rodean.

— ¿M…muy peligroso por qué?

— Antes que te diga nada demuéstrame lo que puedes hacer. Y también explícame lo que sepas que haces en el proceso.

— Está bien… Pero salgamos al patio… el dojo puede quedar un poco… destrozado.

* * *

— Bien — empezó Ranma con su explicación. Estaban en el patio de la casa, el chico de la trenza de pie en el medio de este, Akane sentada en el escalón de entrada al salón y Cologne sobre su bastón al lado de la chica — el Nekoken es como un nuevo estado físico y mental y para activarlo sólo tengo que concentrarme… es muy simple… ni gritos ni movimientos exagerados — Ranma cerró los ojos.

En ese momento Akane sintió sorprendida como el ki de Ranma se multiplicó exponencialmente. La apariencia física del chico no cambió pero sí su aura.

— En este estado soy mucho más rápido y fuerte. Puedo moverme a velocidades increíbles y levantar grandes pesos. Pero eso ya lo sabéis, ya me habéis visto en el Nekoken. Esto es únicamente nuevo para mí… También en este estado mi capacidad de percepción es infinitamente mayor. Puedo oír el contacto con el suelo del caer de una hoja a una manzana de distancia. También huelo que Kasumi está cocinando arroz con verduras desde aquí. Luego también están las garras de ki…

Cologne se agachó para recoger una pequeña rama del suelo y la lanzó hacia arriba. Ranma en un abrir y cerrar de ojos pegó un salto de varios metros, con sus garras cortó la ramita en dos y volvió a caer en el mismo sitio con una mitad en cada mano y una egocéntrica sonrisa en sus labios.

— ¿Has probado a lanzar ráfagas de ki? — preguntó Cologne sin impresionarse.

La mirada de Ranma se iluminó. No había pensado en eso antes.

— ¡MOKO TAKABISHA! — gritó el chico apuntando hacia el cielo. Una inmensa ráfaga de color amarillo salió de sus manos a una velocidad inimaginable. Akane se quedó boquiabierta. Con una técnica así Ranma podría haber vencido a Saffron sin necesidad de usar armas mágicas.

— Ahora nadie podrá hacerme frente — espetó el chico de la trenza sonriendo confiado.

— ¿Aún sigues usando esta técnica? — preguntó Cologne irritada — te dije que es una técnica autodestructiva. Igual que la de Ryoga que usa su depresión la tuya usa tu exceso de confianza. Si la usas demasiado vas a terminar mal…

— Eso es imposible. Domino mi técnica a la perfección.

La anciana amazona suspiró.

— Tú sabrás lo que haces…

— ¿Ves cómo también domino a la perfección el Nekoken? — siguió Ranma — no hay nada por lo que debamos preocuparnos.

— Yo no estaría tan segura…

— ¿Q…qué quieres decir con eso?

— A la vista de alguien inexperto estoy segura que tu técnica le parecería perfecta, pero yo puedo decir que hay algo que no encaja. En tu aura noto una pequeña distorsión. Como una mancha oscura en lo más profundo.

— ¿Y eso que significa? — preguntó Akane preocupada.

— Significa que, novio, no debes usar el Nekoken por lo menos hasta que averigüemos qué es esa mancha y cómo podemos quitarla.

— E…eso no tiene sentido… — balbuceó el chico de la trenza — mi técnica es perfecta…

— Voy a buscar en mi biblioteca si encuentro algún libro al respecto — anunció Cologne y de un salto se plantó encima del muro exterior del jardín — por el bien de todos, futuro yerno, no uses esa técnica por el momento.

* * *

Después de la charla de Cologne, el chico de la trenza, absuelto en sus pensamientos, volvió a entrar en casa y se sentó en la mesa del salón. Su madre seguía afilando su katana en un lado del salón. Nabiki entró y se sentó al lado de Ranma.

— Me debes 10.000 yens — espetó la hermana mediana de las Tendo.

— ¿¡10.000 yens!? ¿¡De qué!? ¡Pero si mi deuda no llegaba a tanto! ¡No tengo tanto dinero!

— Con lo que ya me debías de antes suma 18.000. Los 10.000 yens son por no haber vendido información cuando tú y Akane estabais de viaje. Con el dinero que hubiera ganado con la información que ya no sois prometidos ya me podría retirar de este negocio.

— P…pero yo no tengo tanto dinero… —_"¿En serio ha renunciado a tanto dinero por nosotros? Supongo que en el fondo la reina de hielo tiene su corazoncito latiendo en su pecho"_.

— ¡No te preocupes por eso! — espetó sonriente Nabiki dando una palmada en la espalda del chico — unas pocas fotos y unos recaditos y todo estará olvidado.

Ranma suspiró. Habrá valido la pena si eso mantiene a la horda de prometidas y pretendientes sin intentar nada estúpido.

* * *

Tumbado en su sitio favorito de la casa, el techo, su refugio particular dónde podía evadirse del caos que siempre lo rondaba a todas horas, Ranma estaba reflexionando. Sí, aunque parezca increíble el mismo Ranma Saotome estaba reflexionando. La mayoría de sus pensamientos se centraron primero en Ukyo. Entendió que su amistad estaba condenada desde el momento en que se volvieron a encontrar hace ya un par de años. Jamás la hubiera podido corresponder. Sólo esperaba tener una segunda oportunidad para retomar su amistad, era la única auténtica que tuvo de niño en sus viajes por el mundo. Cómo no también pensó en Akane, esa chica tenía como un imán para siempre atraer sus pensamientos hacia ella. Reflexionó también sobre lo que le dijo Cologne sobre el Nekoken. ¿Tan mala puede ser una mancha? Finalmente su padre y Ryoga ocuparon su mente.

La mente de Ranma dio vueltas sobre lo que dijo su madre que Genma sólo quería un títere al que manipular. Tenía sentido. Ya desde pequeño le quitaba la comida y lo hacía trabajar como un esclavo siempre con la excusa del entrenamiento. Quizás pensaba que sería toda la vida así, que cuando Ranma heredase el dojo él podría seguir mandando, y todo cambió cuando el chico se volvió más fuerte que él. Ya no podía con Ranma y el chico no seguía sus órdenes, por eso se buscó un nuevo títere: el iluso de Ryoga.

Ranma sabía a la perfección que Ryoga únicamente aceptó por ser el prometido de Akane. ¿Por qué otro motivo podría aceptar tal cosa? Y encima Ryoga ya tiene a Akari, una chica que lo quiere por lo que es, pero si ya tiene a Akari, ¿por qué sigue persiguiendo a Akane? Ryoga decía que lo hace porque la ama, pero si amas a una persona no le mientes, no intentas tener una cita con ella y a la vez con otra persona y no usas maldiciones chinas para dormir con ella y dejar abrazarte. Ese último pensamiento siempre hacía que a Ranma se le erizara la piel y que por alguna razón quisiera cenar costillas de cerdo. ¿Cómo llama a eso amor? ¿Cómo se atreve? Ranma conocía la palabra para describir esa actitud, y esta está muy lejos de llamarse amor.

Ryoga había abusado una y otra vez de la confianza que tenía con Ranma, había hecho prometerle que no contaría a nadie lo de su maldición. Y él había cumplido con su palabra, había dejado al cerdo dormir con su prometida por su promesa por su honor de artista marcial. ¿Eso lo convertía en mejor que Ryoga? ¿Dejar que se aprovechara de su chica? ¿Ranma era de esa clase de persona? El chico de la trenza no tenía las respuestas. Dejando eso de lado al final todo se resumía en una única pregunta: ¿qué es más importante, mi honor o Akane? La respuesta era simple. Ranma había estado dando vueltas sobre este asunto últimamente. Tomó su decisión.

De un par de brincos Ranma se plantó delante de la ventana de la habitación de Akane. A lo mejor si se entera por sus propias palabras lo perdonaría.

* * *

Al oír a Ranma llamar a su ventana Akane lo abrió con una sonrisa en sus labios pero esta se difuminó enseguida al ver los ojos tristes del chico.

— ¿O…ocurre algo? — preguntó preocupada la chica.

— Tengo algo que contarte…

Ranma se sentó en la cama de Akane y ella se sentó a su lado. Se miraban a los ojos.

— ¿Q…qué es lo que quieres contarme…? ¿P…por qué estás tan serio?

— Es sobre Ryoga.

— ¿Ryoga? ¿Le ha ocurrido algo? — preguntó tapándose la boca con la mano imaginándose lo peor.

— ¡No…! No es eso… bueno, sí… en parte…

— No te sigo…

— Ryoga es P-chan — el chico de la trenza decidió ir directo al grano.

— ¿Cómo va a ser Ryoga P-chan? Eso es imposible.

Ranma suspiró y, con la mirada fija en el suelo, empezó su explicación.

— Hace unos años, después del duelo que tenía planeado con Ryoga en el que le esperé tres días y él llegó al cuarto, yo y el viejo partimos para ir a la China. Ryoga nos siguió. Cuando llegamos a Jusenkyo tropecé con Ryoga y cayó en la fosa del cerdo ahogado. Cuando volvimos a Japón me hizo prometer por mi honor que no le contaría a nadie lo de su maldición. Luego él… aprovechó su condición… y… — Ranma cerraba sus puños con toda su fuerza.

Akane tenía la mirada perdida en el rostro del chico. ¿Era verdad lo que le estaba diciendo? ¿Era todo una broma pesada? No… Ranma no bromea con estas cosas. Entonces, ¿es verdad que Ryoga era P-chan? En lo único que podía pensar Akane era en las veces que había dormido en la misma cama que P-chan, en los secretos que le había contado, en las veces que lo había abrazado. Ahora toda su habitación le recordaba a su cerdito y a su engaño. Todo le repugnaba. Se sentía agredida… violada.

— Akane… — continuó Ranma preocupado por la ausencia de palabras de la chica peliazul — intenté darte pistas llamando a Ryoga P-chan y al revés… muchas veces he intentado sacar a Ryoga de la casa… y de tu cama… Yo… lo siento mucho…

— P…pero no puede ser… he visto a Ryoga mojándose con agua fría…

— Esa vez usó un jabón especial de Shampoo… lo que te digo es verdad…

— ¡NO! — gritó Akane. Ahora todo le cuadraba, todo tenía sentido — ¡no puede ser! ¡P-chan… es mi mascota…!

— Lo siento…

— Y tú… ¡tú lo sabías! — exclamó Akane sintiendo sus ojos empezar a humedecerse — ¿¡C…cómo pudiste dejarlo!? Yo… ¡confiaba en ti!

— Lo siento… Akane… siempre hice lo posible para evitarlo… pero por mi promesa no pude contártelo…

— Yo confiaba en ti… — las primeras lágrimas empezaron a descender por las mejillas de la chica peliazul.

— Akane… yo…

— Será mejor que te vayas… — dijo Akane recuperando un poco la compostura — tengo que pensar…

— Lo siento mucho… — murmuró el chico antes de salir por la ventana con el corazón en un puño.

* * *

Akane estaba tumbada en su cama con la cabeza hundida en su almohada. No se podía creer lo que Ranma le acababa de decir. Ryoga es P-chan y siempre lo ha sido. Desde la primera vez que se encontró el cerdito que parecía indefenso y lo llevó en sus brazos. ¡Incluso en una ocasión lo besó! Lo que ha hecho no se lo perdonaría, de eso estaba segura. Toda su habitación le recordaba a él, toda su habitación ahora le parecía vomitiva.

Por alguna razón Akane había dejado de odiar a todos los chicos desde hace unos años con la horda de pervertidos, que la esperaban cada mañana en la entrada del colegio, pero ahora ese odio parecía que estaba volviendo en ella. Se sentía tratada como un trapo. Se habían aprovechado de ella de una forma que nunca pensó que ningún chico llegaría a atreverse. Se sentía sucia. _"¡Todos los chicos son unos pervertidos! ¡No se puede confiar en ellos! ¡Los odio!"_.

Y luego estaba Ranma…

Estaba decepcionada con Ranma. Creía que él era diferente, un chico que aunque era un poco arrogante y duro por fuera por dentro era comprensivo, honorable, que se preocupaba por los demás, lleno de ternura… pero al final resultó que era como los demás. _"¿Realmente lo es?",_ se preguntó Akane. La chica recordó todas las veces que Ranma podía haberse aprovechado de ella, como hace unos días en la tienda de campaña, cuando no tenían protección. Akane sabía que no hubiera tenido la voluntad de detenerlo si él hubiera intentado tomarla. Y también estaba su maldición. Con su maldición podía entrar en cualquier vestuario de chicas sin levantar sospechas y él nunca lo hacía (por lo menos con fines pervertidos). También estaba el hecho que ha sido Ranma quién le ha contado lo de P-chan. _"¿Significa eso que ha roto su promesa por su honor?"._ Además quizás ella misma hubiera actuado igual si los papeles se hubieran invertido. Aunque era duro no estaba bien culparlo por defender su honor, cuando además ya daba pistas a Akane cuál era la situación.

Antes de darse cuenta Akane ya había perdonado a Ranma. Le era imposible guardarle rencor a ese chico. Pronto tenía que volver a hablar con él para decírselo.

* * *

Ranma había vuelto al tejado. Hoy había sido un día muy duro para él. Primero había hecho llorar a su amiga de la infancia. Ella le dijo que no lo quería volver a ver jamás. Esas palabras fueron como si un puñal atravesara su corazón. Después hizo llorar a Akane. Si las palabras de Ukyo le parecieron duras el 'será mejor que te vayas' de Akane fue como si directamente le arrancaran el corazón del pecho. El chico de la trenza estaba devastado. Aunque en el fondo sabía que había hecho lo correcto las consecuencias de sus actos le eran imposibles de aguantar.

"_Soy un estúpido"_ pensó Ranma, _"por ser tan egoísta puede que vaya a perder a Akane. Puede que nuestra relación haya estado siempre condenada al fracaso…_". El chico se retorció tumbado en el tejado. _"Tendría que habérselo dicho a Akane al instante… ¿Para qué sirve el honor si luego no puedes proteger a tus seres queridos de… de gente como Ryoga? Por ser tan egoísta me va a odiar…"._

Había fallado a Akane. Y no era la primera vez. Recordó en el derrumbamiento del Templo del Gato, cómo fue incapaz de hacer nada para salvar a Akane. Desde aquel momento a su lado se sentía como un inútil. Akane no lo necesitaba. Ella ha demostrado siempre que no lo necesita, al contrario que todas las demás prometidas. Shampoo quiere un hombre fuerte para ser el orgullo de su clan. Ukyo quería que su búsqueda de Ranma no haya sido en vano, tantos años perdidos, y también el chico fue el primero en decirle que era bonita. Kodachi… Kodachi era difícil de entender pero Ranma siempre supuso que lo que ella quería era un novio florero para fardar de él delante de sus amigas. ¿Y Akane? ¿Para qué ella lo iba a necesitar? Ranma sentía como esos pensamientos ensombrecían más y más su corazón.

* * *

**Notas del autor:**

Y hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy. Los que queríais que llegara el lemon/lime os tendréis que esperar por lo menos otro capítulo jeje He decidido que en su momento voy a intentar escribir un lemon, pero si no me gusta cómo queda no lo voy a subir. Gracias por leer y también si habéis dejado reviews y hasta el siguiente capítulo! Por cierto, termino exámenes pronto pero también empieza el Mundial, esperemos que no me retrase mucho x)

Akane Tsukino Kou: encuentro gracioso que me pongas por ejemplo que Shampoo se meta en la cama de Ranma cuando Ryoga teóricamente ha hecho lo mismo muchas más veces. En este capítulo ya dejo claro cuál es mi opinión sobre el cerdito no voy a enumerar hechos otra vez jajaja Por cierto creo que con Akane y las prometidas es más todas contra todas que 3 contra 1 y sí, si yo fuera Ranma Ryoga no hubiera durado más de diez capítulos en la serie jaja en fin, hasta pronto! (por cierto para mi ningún review es demasiado largo x) )

gotty: pues he decidido que sí. Ya veremos cómo me queda.

giby-chan: me alegro que te haya gustado el capi! si eso es lo que quieres si sigues leyendo tendrás una gran sorpresa!

Guest: completamente de acuerdo contigo! Yo tampoco entiendo como lo tienen tan bien considerado. Por curiosidad, cuál es tu fic favorito?

sabbath9997: otro más jajajajaja Hasta pronto!

oOo Dark-yuki oOo: tranquila jajaja no me ofendo tan fácilmente! ya abrás leído que me he repensado lo del lemon x) gracias por tus palabras de apoyo y hasta pronto!

bry: creo que en el siguiente capítulo habrá la de Hiroshima y Nagasaki juntas! gracias por tus palabras de apoyo :) he decidido arriesgarme, ya veremos cómo sale x) Encuentro gracioso lo del albur jajaja parece que me trates como si fuera de otra especie jaja tan diferente hablo? O_o Gracias por tus palabras de apoyo y hasta pronto!

nancyricoleon: gracias por tus palabras de apoyo! son muy apreciadas!

netokastillo: jajajaj me alegro que te gustara jaja voy a intentar un lemon a ve qué sale! Un saludo!

KattytoNebel: gracias por tu review, ya está todo corregido. El español es mi segunda lengua así que vas a encontrar errores ortográficos y gramaticales a montones, por eso yo estoy encantado si me señalas algunos que vayas encontrando. Un saludo!


End file.
